What would have happened? in Season 4
by Trinity005
Summary: Takes place after the 3rd season finale and features all the characters of the show. Mainly Rick/Lily, but with a lot of JK and GD.
1. A New Life Begins (Part 1)

Season 4 Episode 1 "A new life begins" - Part 1  
  
We open this episode in Lily and Rick's bedroom. The clock shows it's 3:30 a.m. Neither Lily nor Rick could fall asleep since they got home from Jake and Tiffany's wedding. "We cannot postpone this decision, Rick." Lily says. "And I don't see why we should do that. I already told you that you should take the job. Family comes first for me." Ricky sits on the bed. "Family comes first for me too. And I'm not sure if Australia is the best for you and this baby. Plus, you were really excited about the syndication thing. I can't believe you're so calm about giving it up now. A pregnancy doesn't make it impossible for you to do your job." "Oh, Rick." Lily gets up and sits on the bed next to him. "Do you really think they will want to sign a big contract with a pregnant woman? When they know that in less than nine months I'll have to quit that job?" "You can come back later." Rick insists. "Yeah, of course, but it's never going to be the same with a new born baby in the house. This baby will be my top priority, and I think they want someone who's really free to take this huge thing." She lies back. "Now, I would like to get some sleep. Will you let me?" She turns to the opposite side of Rick. She looks back at him and smiles. "Don't forget that now you're supposed to fulfill all my wishes." "You don't have to worry about that." He leans and kisses her tenderly. Then he lies down to try to get some sleep too.  
  
On the next morning, everyone is sitting around the table waiting for the waffles Lily is making them. They're all talking about the wedding. "Tiffany's dress was great. But when I get married, I want a very fancy dress. And a very fancy party after, with lots of guests." It's Zoe, who's talking very excitedly about her dad's wedding. Grace rolls her eyes and says to Lily, "Mom, please, make it faster. I can't take this anymore." But when she turns to take a look at how things are going, she sees Lily leaning with both hands against the counter. She doesn't answer to Grace, who asks, "Mom? Are you ok?" Lily is feeling terribly dizzy, but manages to look up and say, smiling, "Sure! Everything's fine. Here's your waffles". None of the kids seem to buy that, but there's no time to discuss it. Eli is taking Grace and Jessie to school, and Jake is picking up Zoe to take her to her school.  
  
Then the soliloquy Lily appears on the screen. "Oh, my God. Will I be able to go through this all over again?" She holds her face with her hands, then raises her head and says, "I'm not that young anymore, you know."  
  
A little later that morning, we hear noises from the bathroom. It's Lily, throwing up. She's sweating and pale. Rick, who's getting dressed in the bedroom, comes in and says, "We're going to have to tell the kids tonight. Or let them figure out by themselves tomorrow morning." Lily washes her face and says, "I want to take a blood test first. Just to be sure." Rick laughs, "You still have doubts? Anyway, you took one of those drugstore tests." Lily comes in the bedroom, and starts choosing some clothes of her closet. "Oh, you know those aren't 100%. And, a blood test would make sure that other stuff are fine, too. I'm going to see if I can get an appointment for this afternoon." She puts on black paints and a blue blouse. "Do you want me to go with you?" Rick asks.  
  
Soliloquy Rick adds, "I remember when Karen was pregnant with Eli, and we went to the obstetrician for the first time. I was so scared, thinking the doctor would say there was something wrong with that baby I already loved so much."  
  
"Oh, no, dear. It's not necessary yet. And you can't miss you meeting with Colin, anyway." Lily answers while putting some makeup. "Oh." Rick suddenly remembers that. "What am I going to say? We haven't a made a decision yet." "I have made my decision. You just have to make yours." She kisses Rick and leaves for the station.  
  
Next, we see Lily on the phone trying to schedule a doctor's appointment for that afternoon. "I know Dr. Welling is a very busy man, but I really need to see him today." Lily says. Les Kreswell enters the room, and he seems like he wants to talk to Lily and he can't wait. "Thank you, I'll be there at 5. Thank you very much." Lily hangs up. "Where are you going to be at 5?" Les asks. "At a doctor's office," Lily answers. "Well. I hope your health is fine, because we got the syndication deal with Radiovation." Les tells her. He's even smiling a little. "Oh my God!" Lily is thrilled, but then looks like she remembered something and says, less thrilled, "When do we have to give then an answer?" Les cannot believe what he just heard. "You're going to think about it?" He takes a second and continues, "Is there something wrong, Lily?" She gets up from the chair and says, "Oh, no." She's stops. She's feeling dizzy again. "Well, I can't answer that right now." Les looks puzzled by Lily's reaction.  
  
Now we see Grace and Jessie at the cafeteria of their school. Katie is with them. They're again talking about Jake's wedding. While they talk, Jessie and Kate smile and look tenderly at each other. Grace seems bothered by that. "I think you two look great together," she finally says. Jessie and Katie seem a little shocked by that. "Just an opinion." she adds. Jessie, who knew what Grace thought of this whole situation, says, "Thanks, but I've got to go. I can't miss the Math class." She starts to leave. "Wait for me!" Katie goes after her. And then turns to Grace, "See you later,".  
  
Now, it's time for soliloquy Jessie to talk to us. She sighs. "I can't believe this is happening to me."  
  
Lily is now at her doctor's office. The nurse has taken her blood samples for the blood test. Dr. Welling sits on his chair, and says, "The results will be here in fifteen minutes. You have all the tradicional symptoms, and for what I've seen, I'm pretty sure you're pregnant." Lily smiles. "Congratulations." he continues. "But, I want to have a little talk to you." Lily's smile fades away. "Why? Is something wrong?" She says, a little scared. "No, Mrs. Sammler." he smiles. "Calm down. Now, let's go to the ultrasound and I'll talk to you."  
  
Meanwhile, Rick and Sam are at a meeting with Colin. Rick is trying to explain that he need just a few more days to make a decision. He tries to say that Lily has to talk to Radiovation. He also says that he's having a few problems with the kids, but he and Lily are already taking care of that. Sam seems quite angry to hear these things. "What's wrong with you? This is the greatest oportunity of our career. How can you say you have to think about it?" they are now discussing at the parking lot. "Hey, listen. It's very easy for you. You don't have a family. For you, it's just packing, telling Judy to pack, which she probably already did and go! But I have a family. I've got kids, I've got a wife who's also happens to be in the greatest moment of her career. I can't just change everything in a second!" Sam is not satisfied with this answer. "Fine," he says, still angry. "I jut thought we were partners." He gets in his car and leaves. Rick is left alone at the parking lot. He leans against his car and sighs. He has no clue of what to do.  
  
The black & white Rick is now smiling sadly. "You know, I was supposed to feel like the happiest man on the world." He shakes his head. "But I'm not."  
  
Lily is lying waiting for the exam. The doctor's passing the gel on her belly while she talks. "You can be totally honest with doctor. I've to know if something's wrong." For the look on Dr. Welling face, we see that Lily's has been talking with no pause for the last few minutes. He starts the exam, and begins to say, "Mrs. Sammler, what I would like to say is... " On this moment, there's a knock on the door. It's the nurse with the test results. She has a smile no her face, so we now it's positive. "Yeah, Mrs. Sammler. You're really pregnant. Now let's see how this baby is doing." We see a tear roll down Lily's face. "This is so great. But doctor, you were saying..." Dr. Welling starts again while he pass the ultrasound thing on Lily's belly. "You have to be aware, Mrs. Sammler, that this pregnancy is not risk free. You health is great, but your age goes againt you and this baby." Lily looks relieved, like she was expecting something worse. "Of course, doctor. Actually, I was already worried about that." Dr. Welling looks like he was going to continue what he was telling her before, but then exclaims, "Here it is!" We see a small point on the screen. "Meet your baby." He says and looks at Lily smiling from ear to ear, with tears rolling free down her face. "Oh, my God." That's the only thing she can say. "It's a four weeks pregnancy," he adds.  
  
Soliloquy Lily appears to us. She can't hold the tears. "I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to have a baby." She repeats, sounding like she can't believe it's true. She puts her hand on her belly and grins.  
  
After Lily gets dressed he asks her to sit down and says, "As I was saying, age is a problem. You're almost forty-four. After a woman is forty, her eggs get old and this could cause problems to the baby." Lily listens carefully. "Most problems can be avoided, though, with a proper diet, exercises and also a lot of rest, especially on the last months. It would be better if you avoided big trips or serious changes in your life from now on. Stress could be very harmful to the baby." Lily looks agitated, especially after the last part. "Don't worry doctor. I'll follow all your instructions. No one wants more this baby to be OK than me." She says. "And my husband," she adds. She gets up to leave. "I know that," he says, "And I'm pretty sure that in eight months we will be all celebrating the birth of a perfect, healthy and beautiful baby." The both say goodbye an Lily leaves to go home. She looks worried.  
  
Lily is now inside her car. She's trying to make a phone call, but we see from her reaction that the call was not successful. She was trying to call Rick, but his cell phone was turned off or out of area. She dials a different number and waits. "Hello?" It's Judy on the other side. She's getting ready for a dinner with Sam. "Hi Judy! I need to talk to you." Lily begins. She sounds excited. "Well, I was just going out, but..." Judy says. "I'm pregnant!" Lily doesn't let her finish her sentence. "What?" Judy is stunned. "My God, Lily, this is... great." Lily is not quite happy with her sister's reaction. "You sound like this isn't good news." Lily says. "Of course this is good news, Lily. I just thought this would complicate the Australia situation." Lily sighs on the other side of the line. "Yeah. First I thought it was a signal of what to do, but then..." She suddenly interrupts herself, "Oh sorry, Judy! You were going out!" Judy is still holding the same shoes she was when the phone rang. She still looks surprised. "Oh, that's OK. This is much more important." Lily stars the car. She was still in front of Dr. Welling's office. "It might be, but it's going to take hours. Go." Judy has finally put the shoes on. "If you say so..." Lily starts moving the car. "Sure. We'll talk later." They both hang up.  
  
When Lily arrives at her house. She sees Rick's car already there, and he's inside. He's distracted, reflecting about everything that's going on. Lily knocks on the passenger window. She has a big smile on her face. He opens the door for her and she sits on the passenger seat. They kiss. "So, how was your day?" Rick asks, running his hands through Lily's hair. "I saw it." She says. "You saw what?" He doesn't get it. "Our baby," she answers.  
  
Soliloquy Rick interrupts this scene for a moment. He looks touched. "I'm going to be a father again." He says, thoughtful.  
  
The Lily goes on, "I went to the doctor today." They look at each other tenderly. "So, now we're sure." He says. "Yeah." She nods. He kisses her forehead. "Are we going to start telling people?" he asks. "Yeah, I guess. I already told Judy." "Should we tell the kids now?" Rick asks. Lily takes a while to answer. "I don't know." Another pause. "We should tell them. This way I can't be sick whenever I feel like, withou having to hide it." Rick laughs at this. "For what I saw this morning, this wouldn't be a secret easy to keep." They leave the car and go inside home.  
  
When they enter, all the kids are there. Eli, Grace and Zoe are at the living room, and Jessie is coming from the kitchen. "Did something happen?" Jessie asks. "You look a little different, Mom." Zoe says while hugging Lily. Lily smiles when she hears that. "Everyone looks great for me. Now let's eat, please." Eli says, getting up from the couch. "As a matter of fact, something did happen." Rick begins. "Oh, no." That's Grace this time. "I hope you're not too hungry, Eli. I sense this is going to take forever." There's a pause. "Why don't we all sit down?" Rick suggests. "Is it about Australia? Because I've told you, I prefer to stay with Mom." Jessie says. "It's not really about Australia," Rick begins. "But it's sure going to influence that decision." Lily continues. "Ok, what's the point of this conversation? Because I'm really starving." Eli interrupts. "I'm pregnant." Lily says. All the four kids are stunned. "In eight months, you'll all have a little brother or sister." Rick finishes.  
  
Soliloquy Grace sighs. "Oh, my God."  
  
"A baby?" Zoe is the first one to have a reaction. "I like it. I'm tired of being the baby in this house."  
  
The soliloquy Jessie is smiling. "I guess I'm happy. We're a family, aren't we?"  
  
"Congratulations." Eli gets up. "Now let's eat to celebrate." He goes to the kitchen. He's followed by Grace. "Yeah, congratulations. It's great." She doesn't sound very excited, though.  
  
"It has to be a boy." Soliloquy Eli tells us. "If it's another girl, I'll have to leave this house."  
  
Soliloquy Zoe seems to be happiest. "I like babies. I hope it's a girl." Pause. "Yeah, Diana."  
  
"I'm really happy, Dad." Jessie kisses Rick. She then hugs Lily, "Really. For both of you." Lily seems really touched. "Thanks, dear." Rick says. "Now, let's have dinner and celebrate." Lily gets up from the couch. They all head to the kitchen. A perfect family?  
  
"Dad, I think it's not going to be good for the baby. Let's stay here." that's Jessie. They're now at the dinner table, discussing Australia. Grace says, "I don't mind going. Even if you all want to stay." Eli interrupts, "I don't want to leave my band." Jessie goes again against the move, "And what about Lily's radio show?". Now Zoe raises her hand and says, "I want a room only for me. A bigger one." They're all talking at the same time. We see on Lily and Rick's face that the kids are driving them crazy. "Hey!" Rick tries to put an order on that. "Please!" Lily also tries. She then raises her voice, "Can I say something?". They all shut up. "I've already told Rick that, considering my pregnancy, I've decided that I'll leave my job, while we're there, and go with him. He's the one who hasn't decided anything yet. Grace, Zoe, you're coming with us. Jessie and Eli, your parents are going to decide wheter you two are going or not. Is it all clear?" They're all looking at her seriously. Including Rick. "Yeah," "OK", they all agree and finish their meals. Lily breaths deeply. She's feeling dizzy again.  
  
No we change to Judy and Sam at the restaurant. Sam is telling Judy about how disappointed he is with Rick. After she hears all he has to say, she begins, "I can't believe you don't understand what they're going through." Sam is lost. "You're talking about Lily getting that syndication deal?" Judy says, "No. I'm talking about Lily being pregnant." Sam is clearly surprised. "She is pregnant?" Judy goes on. "Yes! Didn't Rick tell you?" "No," Sam answers. "He just gave a lot of other excuses, but I really couldn't believe in any of them." He stops for a moment and the goes on, "Well, this is important. But I don't see why this should stop him from taking the job in Australia." Judy looks at him. She's starting to look irritated. "Lily and I didn't have time to talk, but I assume that a pregnancy at her age should be carefully looked after. Maybe a big move like that it's not a good idea." Sam doesn't say a word. He knows that if he were in Rick's place, the baby would be in first place for him too. He also noticed that Judy wasn't going to take his side if he insisted that the pregnancy wasn't a big deal. He finally says, very carefully, "OK. I understand his situation. I'm going to call him tomorrow and apologize for what I said. Anyway, this doesn't stop me from taking the job. We still can go." He looks at Judy, hoping he said the right thing. She just says, "What?" "Yeah, Colin said that if one of us doesn't want to go he'll ask another architect." Sam explains. "No!" Judy is angry now. "How can you think that I would move to another country and be away from my sister in a situation like that?" Sam is surprised to hear that. "But we don't even know if there's any problem!" He says. "But I know this is not going to be easy for Lily. She's going to need all the help we can give her." Now Sam is getting angy too. "You can't give up you life because of her! I'm going to take this job, and nothing is going to change my mind!" They've raised their voices. There are a few people at the restaurant staring at them. Judy sees it and lowers her voice, "And I'm not saying that I'm not going. I'm just saying that if Lily needs me, I'll be there for her." She gets up and leaves. Sam doesn't try to stop her.  
  
Soliloquy Sam makes an appearence. He looks pretty mad. "Damn it!" That's all he says.  
  
Next day, Lily's lying in bed, although she should be at work. She felt dizzy and nauseous all morning. The only times she got out bed, was because she had to throw up. Rick comes in the bedroom. "I've called the station. I explained tho whole situation. Les is going to set a meeting with the Radiovation executives and try to find a solution. He said it's important for you to show up at this meeting." He has set on the bed, on Lily's side. She holds his hand. "Rick, I'm afraid of this." She begins. "Why? It's not the first time you're pregnant. You already know how it's going to be." She sighs. "Dr. Welling said this is not a risk free pregnancy. Anything wrong could put the baby in real danger." Rick's face now looks seriously worried. "And I didn't feel that bad the other times. I'm afraid I'm too old for this." She's trying to fight the tears. "Is there something especial that we should do?" Rick asks. "There's a diet, exercises, and rest. And avoid stress." Rick stands up. "That's it. You're quitting that job." Lily sits on the bed. "Oh, no, Rick. Please. We don't have to go that far. At least not now." Rick takes a breath. "OK. But I'll be driving you everywhere you need to go. And you're going to stay there less hours." Lily sighs, relieved. "Well, I'll take to Les. I'm sure we can come to an agreement. And, after all, if we're going to Australia next month, I'll be quitting my job anyway." Rick sits on the bed. "We can't count on that. Because for what I've seen, I think this could be very harmful for you." He runs his hand through Lily's hair. "And if something happens to you or this baby, I think..." "Oh, Rick," Lily interrupts. "I'd kill myself." She hugs him. "Please, never say things like that!" Lily pleads. "It scares me to think I could lose you. Both of you." Rick says. There's a tear insisting to come out of his eye. They stay there, on that embrace, for a long time.  
  
Now we see Rick arriving at Karen's office. She has heard about the Australia situation and wants to talk to Rick about it. She understands that it's a great oportunity for Jessie and Eli, but she's not happy that he's already making plans about taking them without talking to her first. "Listen, Karen. You don't have to worry about that now. We're probably not even going. That's why I didn't even talk to you about that." Karen says, "For what I heard from Jessie and Eli, it sounds like the greatest oportunity of your career." He says, "And it is. But there are other things going on, and it may not be possible for me to accept it." The expression on Karen's face shows that she's relieved to hear that. "You do seem a little distant. Is something wrong?" She asks. "Well, wrong is not the word." He rests on the chair. "If you don't want to talk about it, I understand..." She says. Rick interrupts, "Oh, no. I think you should know about this." He sighs. "Lily's pregnant." "Oh," Karen is surprised. And a little disappointed, you can notice by her voice.  
  
Soliloquy Karen confirms that. "Every day I see he moving forward with his life more and more. And what am I doing with my life?" She asks herself.  
  
Back at the office. "Well, this is wonderful news. Congratulations." Karen says. "Thanks. But there's a bad part. You know that we aren't that young anymore, all of us, and that a pregnancy at Lily's age is not the safest kind." Karen nods. "Yes. I understand. Well, I hope nothing is wrong with her." Rick goes on, "Everything is OK until now, but we don't know if a big move like that wouldn't be dangerous for her and the baby, considering all the risks. The doctor told her to avoid any stress." Karen asks, "And how does she feel about this?" Rick answers, "She doesn't want me and the kids to lose this oportunity. But I know that inside she's really afraid." Karen says, "Well, I hope you make the right decision. But concerning our children, I still have a lot of thinking to do about this situation." They both get up. Rick says, "I understand. But try not to forget of the good side of this move." They say goodbye and Rick leaves.  
  
Later that day, Rick is talking to the kids on the kitchen. Lily is upstairs, on the bedroom. She went to station and did her show, but when she came home she was not feeling very good again. Things at the station didn't go very well. Les was not quite happy with having Lily work less and with the possibility of her giving up the syndication deal. But, back to the house, Rick is now sharing with the kids all the aspects of this new situation. "Eli, if Lily needs to go anywhere and I'm not here, you have to drive her." Eli nods. Rick goes on. "This means you have to be always around when I'm out." Eli doesn't seem thrilled about this, but agrees without saying a word. "And," now Rick is talking to the four, "It's very important that we never leave Lily alone. This far, everything is fine, but we must be prepared for anything." They all nod, feeling the gravity of the situation. "Can I go upstairs?" Grace asks. "I want to talk to my Mom about something." "Yeah, go." Rick answers.  
  
There's a knock on the door. "Come on in," We hear Lily say. "Hi, Mom. It's me." Grace says, still at the door. "Can I talk to you now?" Lily sits on the bed and says, "Yeah, sure. Come here." Grace enters the room and sits on the bed, next to Lily. Lily embraces her daughter, and Grace leans her head agains Lily's shoulder. "Mom, is that true? Are you really that bad?" Lily smiles. "Oh, no, honey. I know Rick probably scared you, but things are OK. Until now, they couldn't be better." She goes on, "But I'll be needing your help more than ever." Grace looks at Lily. "I'm afraid something might happen to you." Lily kisses her forehead. "Don't worry, honey. Nothing is going to happen."  
  
On the next morning, Lily and Eli are the only ones at home. They're both in the kitchen, where Lily is trying to find something that will stay in her stomach longer than half an hour. Eli is saying, "It must be really awful. After what I'm seeing, I'm really glad I'm not a woman." Lily smiles and sits down, holding a glass of milk. "Well, everything has a bad side. But giving birth to a child is also one of the greatest gifts someone can receive." She says. "The gift!" Eli says. "What?" Lily asks. "My Mom asked me to buy a CD she's going to give to one of her friends. And I was supposed to take it to her this morning." "Go, then." Lily says, calmly. "No," Eli says. "I promised my Dad I would stay here with you. He is going to kill me if I leave you alone even for one second." Lily sighs. "Well, then I'll go with you. Go get ready, I'll be a ready in a minute."  
  
Lily and Eli arrive at Karen's house. Karen hears the car and opens the door. She's a bit surprised to see Lily there too. "Hi," Lily says. "Hi," Karen answers. Eli senses the situation is a little tense, and quickly says, "Well, Mom, here's the CD you asked me to buy." He hands her the CD. "Oh. I had completely forgot about it. Thanks, dear." Eli then says, "I'll be just going in for a second. I just want to take a few clothes." He goes inside and leaves Karen and Lily alone. "Oh, wait.." Karen tries to stop him, but Eli has already saw Henry there. He smiles to Karen. She's a little embarrassed. But Eli is actually very happy to see his Mom starting her life all over again after the accident. He goes to his bedroom to get the clothes he wanted. Meanwhile, Karen and Lily stay where they were, not knowing what to say. Then Karen says, "Well, Jessie called and said that she needed two books that were here. So I'm going to give them to you, and you give to her." She goes inside and gets the books. "Here they are." She gives them to Lily. Lily says, "Well, I'll put them in the car." She goes to the car, but remembers that she locked the passenger door. So she goes to the driver's side, because Eli rarely locks the door. But at the moment she's about to open the door, she feels awfully dizzy again. And this time it's even worse. She feels like she's going to faint the same minute a car passes by her. As Lily begins to fall, the car hits her.  
  
"Oh, my God, Lily!" Karen shouts, when she sees what's going on. She runs to Lily, who's lying on the street. Henry and Eli heard all the noise and came there too. "Is she alive?" Karen asks Henry, who's trying to take Lily's pulse. Lily has suffered many cuts and injuries on her head and arms, and she's losing blood. "Yes, she is alive." Henry answers. "But her pulse is very weak." He breathes heavily. Eli has already run inside to call 911. He comes back. "The ambulance is going to be here any minute." He says while leaning near Lily. He holds her hand "Oh, please Lily. You can't do this with me. Be strong." Karen and Henry stay there, both terrified with the situation. "The ambulance is coming," Karen says, as they hear the siren. "Everything is going to be OK." She says while trying to take Eli out of there. As we hear the noise of the medical crew coming out of the ambulance, we get a closer and closer image of Lily's face. We see the blood coming out of the many cuts she has, especially on her forehead.  
  
The image fades away like this, and we read in white letters on the black screen, "TO BE CONTINUED..." 


	2. A new Life Begins (Part 2)

Season 4 Episode 2 "A New Life Begins" Part 2  
  
We're now at a hospital. We see everyone there, including Karen and Henry. Rick looks completely devastated. Eli looks awful too, still blaming himself for taking Lily out of the house. The doctors haven't said anything about Lily's condition, and no one knows exactly what's happening to her. One of the nurses told to Henry that things were not good - the doctors diagnose an internal hemorrhage, and they were going to do a surgery. Henry, however, considered no one was in the proper conditions to receive this kind of news, and decided to stay quiet. He had never met Lily before, but still he was feeling really bad for what happened to her.  
  
When Karen called Rick to tell what happened, he felt like a meteor had fallen on his head. He was desperate. And when he got there, no one knew what happened to her. He screamed at doctors and nurses, trying to get some information, but got nothing. Now he was a little calm. The three girls - Grace, Zoe and Jessie - were having different reactions. Grace was pacing the room for hours, crying, sure that her mother was dead and the doctors just didn't have the nerve to tell it. Zoe, was just the opposite. She was sure her mother was fine, and that she just would have to stay at the hospital for 2 or 3 days. Jessie was in the middle of this. She was very worried with Lily, and especially with her pregnancy. Sometimes she cried, but sometimes she found some hope and felt better. Suddenly, she got up and went to find a public phone.  
  
Karen never felt so awkward in her life. She was never very fond of Lily, and now there she was, like she belonged to that family. Sometimes she wasn't sure if she really cared about her, but there were moments in which she looked at her children and at Rick and then she wanted to be there with them. Since she started dating Henry, she didn't have that bitter feeling she used to have when she saw Lily and Rick together. But still, she wasn't sure if she should be there.  
  
Karen was lost in those thoughts when Judy arrived. She sees Karen there and approaches her. "How is Lily?" "We don't know anything yet, but we believe she's going through a surgery." Karen answers.  
  
"Why?" Soliloquy Judy says. "Things we going so fine, we were all going to Australia. And now that." She sighs. "What did we do wrong, that we're never allowed to be totally happy?"  
  
Now we see Jessie talking on the phone. "Oh, I really wish you could be here." "Do you want me to go there?" Katie answers. "I'm not sure. Things are really bad. We don't know anything, and everyone is devastated." Katie is really worried. "Oh Jessie, I'm going there now. I can't leave you alone at a moment like this." Jessie smiles. "Thanks, Katie." They hang up.  
  
As Jessie comes back to the waiting room where everyone is, a doctor comes out and asks, "Please, is Mr. Sammler here?" Rick gets up quicly, "I'm here. How is Lily?" The doctor sighs and begins, "Well, I'm not going to hide anything from you. She has survived the worst part of it, which is the surgery, but we can't guarantee anything yet. Lily still needs the machines to keep her and the baby alive. She is uncouscious, and we don't expect her to wake up in the next days. It's going to be a long way, but it's was a miracle she didn't have a miscarriage, considering all the blood she lost. It shows she's really strong and that she has big chances of full recovery."  
  
Gace steps in and asks, "Could she die?" The doctor put his hand on her shoulder and says, "Unfortunately, there's a risk." Grace's eyes are now full of tears. "A big risk?" Eli asks. "50%." The doctor answers. He sees the pain in everyone's face. "I'm sorry," he says, "But you can be sure that we'll be doing our best." Judy is hugging Grace and Zoe, who are crying. She takes them out of there, to have a cup of coffee or something. Eli has sat down, just shaking his head. Jessie sits next to him and holds his hand. Karen and Henry are totally speechless. The doctor says to Rick, "If you'd like to see her, you can go in there for 15 minutes." Rick gets up, saying, "Oh, sure. Thanks doctor."  
  
Rick enters Lily's room, and we see her. She's connected to many machines, and there are tubes in her nose. Rick comes near Lily and holds her hand.  
  
Soliloquy Rick is crying. "I just can't believe this. I can't"  
  
Meanwhile, on the waiting room, Eli is talking to Jessie. They're alone. Grace, Zoe and Judy haven't come back; Karen and Henry decided to go home. "I feel so bad about this. If I didn't take Lily out of the house, it wouldn't have happened." He says. He looks at Jessie. She has a weird expression on her face. "What?" He asks. "When Mom was in the hospital, why didn't you worry so much about her?" She asks. Eli is surprised by that question. "What are you talking about? Of course I worried about her!" Jessie gets up and says. "No, you didn't. You didn't want to visit her at first. But now, with Lily, who's just out stepmother, you're so desperate." Eli shakes his head, and gets up. "You're crazy. And I'm not going to talk about this now. And here." He leaves. She's there, looking more sad than before.  
  
"Jessie!" We hear Katie say, as she approaches Jessie. "Thank God you're here!" Jessie hugs Katie. She's crying now. "What's wrong, is Lily really bad?" Katie asks. "Her condition is stable. We just have to wait now." She says, sitting down. "Well, that's good. It could be much worse." Jessie looks into Katie's eyes. "I'm so happy I have you." Katie holds Jessie's hand. "And you can always count on me." They stay, lost in that moment, when they hear people talking and coming. It's Rick and the doctor. "So Rick," The doctor is saying, "The best thing for you to do is to go home, take a shower and rest. If anything happens, we will call you." Rick nods. "OK, doctor. I'll be back in a few hours."  
  
Jessie and Katie get up and wait for him. Rick asks, "Where's Eli?" Jessie don't want to tell they had a fight, so she lies. "Oh, he said he needed a walk." Rick says, "Well, I drop you two at Karen's. I need to go to my office for a while." They start leaving. Judy, Grace and Zoe are coming back. Rick says, "I'll take them to Karen's for a while. I need to go talk to Sam and Colin. But I'll be back as soon as I can." "Fine. We'll stay here, and when you're back I'll take the girls home for a shower." Judy says. Grace asks, "And Eli?" Rick answers, "Oh, he's... around. I'm sure he'll be back any moment." Rick, Jessie and Katie leave, as Grace, Zoe and Judy go to the waiting room.  
  
After droping the girls at Karen's, Rick is now at his office, talking to Sam. They're waiting for Colin. "I'm so sorry." Sam is saying. "I'm sorry for you, and I'm sorry it's over for us in Australia." Rick sighs. "I think it just wasn't meant to be." Sam puts his hand on Rick's shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine." Colin arrives. "This is awful." He says, to Rick. Rick begins, "Well, Colin, I just called you, to tell, officially, that I'm turning down the Australia job." Colin looks upset. "I knew. I'm really sad to lose you, but that's what you have to do." He turns to Sam. "What about you?" Sam is a little uncomfortable. Apparently he doesn't want to talk about it in front of Rick. "Are you going?" Colin asks again. Sam finally answers. "I guess so. There are still a few things to check, but..." "At least some good news." Colin interrupts and starts to leave. "I have to go now. Rick, I'm sure Lily will be OK. And please, keep me updated on what happens." Rick nods. "Sure, Colin. Thanks." Colin leaves. Sam and Rick are left alone. "I'm sorry." That's just what Sam says, before leaving too.  
  
At Karen's house, Karen and Henry are talking in the kitchen, while cooking dinner, while Katie and Jessie are upstairs in Jessie's room. They're sitting in the bed, and Jessie is telling Katie about the argument she had with Eli earlier. "I understand you, Jessie, but I think this is the wrong time to fight." Jessie's eyes are full of tears. "I know. But I couldn't control myself." Katie hugs Jessie. "Everyone is very sensitive now. These things happen." Jessie looks at Jessie. "You're so good to me." They look at each other again, like they did in the hospital. But this time no one arrives to interrupt. They kiss, passionately. "What does that mean?" Jessie asks. "I'm not sure, but I know it's good." Katie answers. "Jessie, Katie, dinner is on the table." We hear Karen's voice from downstairs. Jessie and Katie still look at each other for some moments before heading downstairs for dinner.  
  
At the hospital, Judy is alone at the waiting room when Rick arrives. "Hi. Where are the girls?" Rick asks. "They went home. They didn't want to stay after seeing Lily." Judy answers. "Did Eli show up?" Rick asks while sitting next to JUdy. "Yeah, he went home with the girls." Rick looks a little relieved. "Good. I was afraid he was going to disappear." he says. "So, anything new about her?" Rick asks. "No. Everything is the same." Judy answers. They have nothing to say.  
  
At home, Grace is looking for something to eat. "I don't want to eat. I want to go back to the hospital." Zoe says. "You're going to eat, and then you're going to take a shower." Grace says, while making a sandwich. "We're going to the hospital tomorrow." she finishes. "Tomorrow?" Zoe is angry. "I want to be there now!" Grace tries to stay calm. "We're not going to be any help." Zoe is not convinced. "I want to be there, if something happens." Now she looks really sad, and we realize she means if Lily dies. "Nothing bad is going to happen. Now, please, eat." Grace says, then goes to Eli's bedroom. He's sitting on the bed, looking totally crushed. "Do you want to eat?" Grace asks from the door. "No, thanks." Eli answers, without turning around. Grace enters the room and sits next to him. "I didn't know you liked my Mom that much." He smiles. "I do. But it's not only that. It's something that Jessie said, that..." He stops. And the goes on, "And also, it's this awful feeling of realizing that I don't have anyone to share this pain, to trust completely." Grace is surprised. "What are you talking about? You have a lot of friends." He shakes his head. "Yes, but I mean someone to whom you feel totally connected to. Like Jessie has Katie." Grace says, "I know exactly what you mean." Suddenly her face changes, like she has had a good idea. "I have to go now, I need to call someone." She gets up. When she's at the door, she turns back and say, "You know, Eli, you can share anything with me, if you want." He smiles and says, "Thanks." She leaves.  
  
Back at the hospital. Judy and Rick are still at the waiting room. Sometimes they get up and pace the room for a while. After an hour or so, the doctor, called Dr. Farrell, comes out and says, "Hi. I think you might want to see Lily now." Judy and Rick get up quickly and follow him. When they enter Lily's room and get near her bed, they see her eyes are open. The doctor says, "She's still very weak and dizzy from the anesthesia, so she won't say anything or even understand what you say. Still, she's doing much better than we expected." He thinks for a second, and continues, "But there's still a risk of death." After saying that, Dr. Farrell leaves them alone with her. Judy and Rick look at each other, feeling relieved, and really happy. They don't care about the risk Dr. Farrell mentioned. Rick holds Lily's hand as she looks at him. There's a lot of love in her eyes. Judy, on the other side of the bed, smiles tenderly at her sister. She looks at Rick and says, in a very low voice, "I'm going to call Sam now." Rick says, 'He's not at home." He pauses, but goes on, never taking his eyes off Lily's face. "He's with Colin. They're making the Australia arrangements." Judy is stunned. "What?" She asks. "Well, I turned down the job but he's still going. Apparently he's leaving in 3 or 4 days." Judy can't say anything, and Rick doesn't realize the effect that this news had on her. A nurse opens the door and says they have to leave, because Lily needs to rest. The image fades away as Rick kisses Lily's forehead and they leave the room.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) 


	3. It's Time I Said I Love You

Season 4 Episode 3 "It's Time I Said I Love You"  
  
Rick opens the door, after arriving from the hospital. He expected everyone to be sleeping, but to his surprise he could hear Jessie and Eli in the kitchen. It sounded like an argument. He didn't like to eavesdrop on his kids, but he couldn't help it. "Jessie! How can you talk about something like that, even think about something like that, when Lily is in the hospital?" Eli says. "I just can't accept it, Eli! When our Mom had an accident just like that, it took you days to visit her, to be interested in he. And now, with Lily, you're going around totally depressed! You care more about Lily than about our own mother!" Jessie is almost yelling.  
  
Soliloquy Eli is standing up. "This is not true!" He yells.  
  
Back to the kitchen, Eli is really upset, but he's trying to stay calm. "Jessie, listen," he begins. "You can't compare these two situations. I was having a lot of problems with Mom when that happened. And you know that." He's pacing the kitchen while he speaks. "Now, with Lily, it's different. I'm feeling guilt for what happened. I know it wasn't my fault, but..." Suddenly he stopped. He could tell from the look in Jessie's face that she wasn't believing in any of that. He sighed, and said, "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Then he left for his room. Jessie stayed in the kitchen for about 5 minutes. Her feelings were so messed up, she didn't know what to think. Sometimes she thought she was being too hard on Eli, but she was hurt by that situation. "Maybe I shouldn't be thinking about that," She thought. And also, there was her friendship with Katie. If only she were brave enough, she could have someone there with her, to help her go through all this. When she left for her attic bedroom, she didn't see Rick. After he saw she was gone, he muttered to himself, "This can't be happening."  
  
The next day, it's morning and Sam and Judy are at a cafeteria. "I can't believe you're doing this," Judy is saying. She looks really angry. "Judy, I'm sorry. I wish I could stay here with you, but I can't lose this opportunity. You have to put ourself in my place." Sam tries to justify himself. Judy thinks for one moment than says, "I know it's your big chance, but..." she stops. "But what?" Sam asks. Judy goes on, "I don't want to let you go." Sam holds her hands. "I love you," she says. She has tears in her eyes. "And I'm afraid I'm losing my last chance of being happy." They look at each other for a moment. "I don't know what to do. I'm not going to ask you to come with me, because I know how much your family needs you now. But, if you're willing to wait, I guarantee I'm coming back." Judy smiles sarcastically and gets up. "I don't need you in one year. I need you now." She leaves. Sam stays there, watching her go and feeling totally empty in the inside.  
  
Soliloquy Judy is crying. "Well... nothing lasts forever." She tries to smile, but it's totally fake.  
  
Meanwhile, at Rick and Lily's house, Grace and Jessie are having breakfast and talking about Lily's situation. Zoe is there too, but she's not eating or saying anything. Suddenly, Eli appears on th kitchen. He ignores Jessie and talks only to Grace. "Grace," he says, "Could you come over to my room after you finish your breakfast? I need to talk to you." Grace feels that something is going on, for the looks in Eli's and Jessie's faces. "OK, I'll be there in a minute." She answers. Eli leaves and Jessie couldn't be angrier.  
  
Soon after Eli left, Jessie also left the kitchen. She was so hurt. She needed someone. She knew who that someone was. Fifteen minutes later, she is knocking in Katie's door. "Hi!" Katie is happily surprised. "Come on in," She says. "I'm so glad you're here." Jessie smiles. "I'm happy to be here too." Katie realizes something is wrong with Jessie. "You don't seem very happy." Jessie sighs. "I really need to talk to you. Are we alone?" She asks. "Yes, my parents already left for work." They sit on the couch. "What's happening?" Katie asks, worried. "I'm so confused and hurt by everything that's going on. I'm feeling totally alone." Jessie says. "But you aren't! You have me!" Katie says. "I know, but you're not with me as much as I wanted you to." Katie was starting to see where this was going to. She felt her heart pounding. But she didn't want to say anything, she couldn't scare Jessie and ruin this moment. "What do you want from me?" Katie asks, trying to control her urge to hug Jessie so tight. Jessie answers, "I want to be with you." She pauses. "It's time I said I love you." Another pause. "And you know what I mean." Katie is grining. "Oh, Jessie..." They look at each other for a long moment. Finally, they kiss, much more passionatelly than they did the first time. "This is the greatest moment of my life," Katie says while hugging Jessie. She goes on, "I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I didn't have the nerve to do that. Thank God you did." They stay in that embrace for a long time, never wanting it to end. They weren't thinking about what other people would say or do. That didn't matter. Not yet.  
  
Soliloquy Jessie is smiling. She looks at us and gets up, smiling, dancing a little. She's really happy.  
  
"What's wrong between you and Jessie? You acted so strange in the kitchen." Grace says as she enters Eli's room. He's lying in the bed and she sits on it, facing him. "We had an awful argument." Eli says. "About what?" Grace asks. "She thinks I like Lily better that I like our Mom." Grace is shocked. "My God! But don't worry Eli, we're all very sensitive these days, that's probably why she said that." Eli sits on the bed. "No, Grace. She really meant it." He says. "But it's not true, is it?" Grace asks. "Of course not! I mean, I like your mom a lot, but obviously not as much as I like my Mom." Grace thinks for a moment and then says, "So, pretty soon Jessie will realize she said a very stupid thing. The truth always comes out." Eli is not very convinced by that. "Yeah. Let's hope." Grace sees he's getting angry and decides to change the subject. "You're not feeling guilt about my Mom's accident, are you?" She asks. Eli smiles a little. "Not so much." Grace smiles. "Well, that's good. Because it really wasn't your fault." Eli smiles, feeling better, and asks, "The last time you were here, you left with a devious smile. What were you going to do?" He asks. "Oh," she says, surprised that he remembers that. "Nothing important." She says. "Oh, come on, Grace. I trusted you with my problems. You can trust me." He says, sitting closer to her.  
  
Soliloquy Grace is shaking her head. "I can't trust him. I know that."  
  
Grace sighs. "OK." Before she goes on, she gets up and closes the door. Back to the bed, she starts telling Eli what happened. She still could fell it as if it was happening now.  
  
Grace was sitting at a restaurant table, on a neighboorhood very far from where she lived. The table was on the sidewalk, so she was looking at the people on the street as she was thinking. "I shouldn't have done that. Not now. My Mom is in the hospital and I'm here getting into trouble. But I needed to see him so much," she thought. She couldn't believe when Mr. Dimitri, her former teacher, accepted to see her when she called him. "Maybe he needed to see me too," That thought made her smile. Lost in her thoughts, it took her two or three minutes to see Mr. Dimitri standing there, just looking at her. "Hi," she says. "Hi," he answers, as he sits. They look at each other for a second, and then he says, "I don't why I'm here." He says. "Because I called you." Grace says, smiling. "Yes. And because I'm crazy." He says, laughing a little. The he gets serious. "I heard about your mother. I'm really sorry." Grace smiles. "Thanks. It has been really hard. But she's much better now." Mr. Dimitri says, "I'm glad to hear that." He pauses then goes on, "But why did you need to see me so much?" He asks. "I was feeling lost. And you are the only one who really understands me." She says. She reaches for his hand. For the first time, he doesn't try to avoid it. It's nice to hear you still trust me. After all that happened." Grace laughs. "And why wouldn't I trust you? Nothing has changed." She looks at his eyes. "Nothing." Mr. Dimitri starts to feel uncomfortable. "Grace, you know that..." Grace interrupts him, "Don't say it. Because you don't mean it. If you didn't want to see me, you wouldn't have come." Dimitri can't say anything. He knows she's right. After that, they go for a walk in a park nearby. They talk for over an hour about everything that's happening to her. Then, Grace looks at her watch and remembers she has to go back. "I have to go now," she says. There's silence. She leans on and kisses him, and he doesn't resist it. She smiles. "I said nothing had changed. I was wrong. Everything is different now." She walks away, smiling. After a few steps, she stops, looks back and says, "I almost forgot the most important thing: I love you." She keeps walking as he warns her not to call him back. But he knows she will call, and he knows he will agree to see her again.  
  
"Oh, my God!" Eli exclaims. He can't believe what he just heard. "So, what's going on? You two are dating?" He asks. "Of course not." Grace answers. "Nothing is going on. We didn't talk after that, I still have to call him." Eli has got up and is pacing on the side of the bed. "This is so unbelievable." He stops and looks at her. "And it's so much trouble." Grace says, "You said I could trust you. So I trusted you. Don't disappoint me again." She says seriously, as she gets up. She opens the door, but looks at him again before leaving and says, "Please."  
  
It's three days later. It's afternoon, Rick is talking to a man. He's a new client. They're discussing how much he is going to pay Rick for him to project a small store. After some time, Rick has no other choice but to agree with what the man wants to pay. It's not much, but it's something and he needs money. He has kids to support and a wife who's going to need a special treatment. And that's the only job he was offered. He was starting to see that things were not going to be easy. As he was looking at the sheet of paper with the description of the store, the phone rang. "Hello, it's Rick Sammler," Rick said, hoping it would be a job offer. "Hello, Mr. Sammler, it's Dr. Farrell. I'm taking care of your wife Lily," we hear from the other side of the line. "Is something wrong with Lily?" Rick asks, scared. "No," Dr. Farrell answers. "I just wanted to talk to you, but I have to leave the hospital now, so I called you. I hope I'm not disturbing your work." Rick smiles as he thinks he has no work at all. "No, you're not," Rick says. "Well, all I wanted to say is that Lily is much better and we are thinking about letting her leave the hospital in 10 days." Rick is so relieved to hear that. "That's great," he says. Dr. Farrell goes on, "I wanted to tell you so you could get everything ready. She's going to need a full-time nurse." Rick didn't like that last part. He knew that costs a lot of money. "Oh, OK Doctor. Thanks for calling. Thanks for the good news." They hang up. Rick rest in the chair as he looks at the sheet of paper with his new "project". He sighs and says out loud, "This is not fair."  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) 


	4. Bad Surprises

Season 4 Episode 4 "Bad Surprises"  
  
"Hello?!?" We hear two voices coming through the kitchen door at Lily and Rick's house. Rick is having breakfast with the four kids. As the door opens, we see Jake and Tiffany. They have just come back from their honeymoon. As they enter the kitchen, Grace and Zoe run to give their Dad a big hug.  
  
"Dad! I'm so glad to see you again!" Zoe says.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Grace adds.  
  
The girls, however, didn't seem very excited. Jake, sensing something is wrong, asks, "Is everything OK, girls?" Before they can answer, Tiffany asks, "And where's Lily?"  
  
Grace looks at Rick. He just nods, and she begins, "Dad, Mom was in an accident." "What??" Jake exclaims. He and Tiffany look shocked. "What kind of accident?" He asks. "A car ran over her." Grace answers. "Oh my God!" Tiffany says. "And how is she?" She asks. "She's fine now." Rick answers. "But we almost lost her."  
  
"Why didn't you call us?" Jake is a little angry.  
  
"The girls decided it was better not to ruin your honeymoon. I thought they were right." Rick answers.  
  
Soliloquy Jake gives a sarcastic laugh to the camera. "What is he thinking? That he has replaced me completely on this family??" He pauses. "Well, he hasn't, and I'm going to show him."  
  
"Yeah, Dad, and you couldn't do much around here, so why bother you?" Grace completes. "Of course I could have done something! I could have helped!" Jake says, angrier.  
  
Now it's time for soliloquy Rick. He looks surprised. "What is he thinking? He has nothing to do with Lily anymore. Why was so important that we called him? I'm her husband now!" He waves his hands a lot while he talks.  
  
"That doesn't matter anymore." Tiffany interrupts Jake, realizing he was getting really angry. "Now, please give us the details," She says. Then Grace starts telling everything that happened since the day of the accident. Rick helps with some extra information. As they talk, Jake observes Zoe. Since the accident subject came up, she didn't say another word. She just sat there, with her glass of orange juice. Jake approaches her, but she quickly gets up and says, "Grace, could you please drive me to school?" Grace grabs her bag. "Yes, sure. I have to go to school, too." She hugs Jake again. "Don't be angry, Dad. We had the best intentions." He smiles. "OK, dear."  
  
After Grace and Zoe leave, Rick tells Jake and Tiffany he's going to the hospital to see Lily. The couple decides to join him. "Eli!" Rick calls out to the garage. "We're going to the hospital. Do you want to come?" Eli answers from his bedroom. "Yeah, sure. Just a second." He gets up from the bed as Jessie says. "You promised to help Mom with a few stuff at her house, remember?" She doesn't look friendly. Eli runs his hand through his hair, and checks it in the mirror, "Danm it! I totally forgot!" He starts to leave. "Well, I call her from the hospital and say that something came up." He says as he goes to join Rick, Jake and Tiffany. Jessie looks as if she can't believe what she has heard.  
  
At the hospital, Jake and Tiffany go to visit Lily while Rick talks to the doctors and Eli calls his mother. Lily is pretty happy to see them. "Oh Lily, how are you doing?" Tiffany asks as she looks closely to the scratches on Lily's face. "Well, I'm feeling much better now. I guess the worst part has gone. And you two? How are you doing?" She asks. Jake answers, sitting on her bed. "Oh, we're fine. I wish the girls had called us after the accident, so we could be here since the begining." Lily smiles. "Thanks, Jake. But they only wanted you to enjoy your honeymoon." He nods. "Yes, I know." She turns to Tiffany. "And where's Maddie?" Tiffany smiles. "Oh, she's with her new baby-sitter. You should see her, she's so cute." Lily grins. "Oh, I want to see her as soon as I leave the hospital." She pauses. "I guess Rick didn't tell you, but we're having a baby too." "Oh, this is so great!" Tiffany says. "Congratulations, Lil." Jake says. After a small pause, Jake asks, "So, when you're leaving this hospital?" Lily answers, "Oh, probably in one week." He smiles. "Whatever you need me..." She smiles. "Thanks. Things are really not going to be easy... I won't be able to leave the bed for some time, and I'm going to need a full- time nurse to take care of me... This is the worst part." Tiffany holds her hand. "Remember: the worst part is gone." A nurse enters the room and tell they should leave, so Rick and Eli can see Lily. They get up, say goodbye and leave.  
  
They go back to Lily and Rick's place to pick up their car. On the way there, Jake asks about how things are going to be with Lily in the house. Rick tells about the nurse. Jake asks if that isn't very expensive. Rick's face looks worried when he hears the word "expensive". "Yes, of course, but I don't care about the money." Jake nods. "I know. But now that you lost the Australia projects..." "Don't worry Jake. I can take care of my family," Rick interrupts, looking really irritated. Jake realizes it's better to drop the subject.  
  
Soliloquy Rick looks at us for a few moments, searching for words. "What is he thinking? I don't know what's wrong with this guy. Does he think I'm not capable of handling this situation? Well, I am." He looks away.  
  
As they arrive in the house, Grace gets up from the couch, telling that she's going to see her Mom. "I was just waiting for you to arrive, I didn't want to leave Zoe alone. She's acting weird lately." Rick looks surprised. "Jessie hasn't come back from school?" He asks. "She asked me tell you she was going to spend the days at Katie's house. She's only coming back after dinner." Rick doesn't like to hear his daughter did that without asking if it was OK. But he just nods. "Well, I guess that's OK." Grace grabs her stuff and leaves. But before, she pulls Eli to the front yard, to talk to him.  
  
"OK, listen. I'm only going to tell you this because I need someone in this house to know, and I don't trust your sister or mine." She starts to walk towards the car and he follows her, as she says, "I'm not going to see my Mom." "What?" Eli interrupts. "Well, I'm going to see her, but only for fifteen minutes or so. I'm going to another place afterwards." Eli looks at her as he guesses what's coming next. "Oh, no, you're going to see him again!" He whispers. She looks around, to see if anyone has heard. "Yes. And you have to help me. Please." Eli sighs. He didn't believe this was going to end very well, and he didn't want to be involved on it. "I don't think you should be getting into trouble, especially now that your Mom is in the hospital." Grace laughs. "Look who's talking! Mr. Nice Guy." She shakes her head. "I wasn't the one arrested with marijuana in my car." Eli doesn't answer. Grace gets serious. "Eli, this is the time I need him the most. Please help me." He sighs again, giving up. "OK, I'll help with anything you need." She smiles and gets in the car. "Thank you, Eli. Thank you very much!" She leaves. He watches her go, knowing problems were going to appear very quickly.  
  
Later that day, Rick was having dinner with Eli in the kitchen. Jessie and Grace haven't arrived yet and Zoe didn't want to have any dinner, no matter how much Rick and Eli insisted. They were finishing, as they heard a knock on the back door. It was Jake. He gets in and says, "Oh! I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner." Rick gets up and grabs the plates and glasses. "Don't worry. We've finished." There's a pause. Eli, gets up and says, realizing what's going on. "Well, I have some stuff to do in my bedroom. Just call me if you need anything." He leaves, but not to his bedroom. He hides near the kitchen door, so he can hear what's going on in there. "Well," Jake begins. "I came to apologize for this morning. I think I made you feel bad, when I asked you about the nurse, and mentioned the Australia projects." Rick looks happy to hear this. "Yes, just a little bad. But I knew those weren't your intentions." Jake smiles a little. "Good. So I hope you understand my intentions now." Rick stops what he's doing and asks, "What intentions?" Jake paces a little, and finally says. "I think the girls should come to live with me and Tiffany." Rick is very surprised to hear that. "What? Are you crazy??" Jake says, calmly, "You and Lily are not in conditions of taking care of them. Lily is going to need you all the time." Rick shakes his head. Jake goes on. "And I noticed Zoe is acting a little strangely. Maybe she needs a regular home." Now Rick is really offended. "Listen, Jake. I know you want the best for your daughters, but this can't happen. First, because the girls are fine here. Second, this is going to affect Lily really badly, and it could be dangerous in her condition." Jake looks a little surprised by Rick's strong reaction. "Well, honestly, I'm just telling you this because I can't talk to Lily. I don't think you should give your opinion on this situation." Rick looks at Jake and raises his voice. "Yes, Jake, I should give my opinion because this affects my wife, Lily, and I have the right to participate in any decision that affects her, especially now." Jake doesn't act friendly anymore. "Fine. If we can't solve this problem as gentlemen, we're going to solve it in the court, because I'm going to fight for the girls custody. You'd better call you attorney now." He turns his back and leaves. Eli, still hiding near the kitchen, looks shocked and worried. He gets up and finally goes to his bedroom. Rick stays in the kitchen, trying to figure out what just happened, and looking totally helpless.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Worst Surprises

Season 4 Episode 5 "Worst Surprises"  
  
Grace was in the car, driving to a restaurant where she's going to meet Mr. Dimitri. While she's driving, she's thinking about what she's doing. She knows she's getting into big trouble, but she had decided to follow her heart's decision. Besides, she knew he wasn't going to hurt her. He was a different guy.  
  
Soliloquy Grace tries to explain it better. "The way he looks at you, the way he pays attention to every single word you're saying... Just by that you can tell he's special." She smiles shyly.  
  
She parks the car outside the restaurant. It's a very small and cute place. Looks like a place for secret lovers. As Grace opens the door, she sees Mr. Dimitri already waiting for her. He's observing some flowers that are decorating the place. "Hi!" Grace says, as she sits in front of him. "Hello. How are you doing?", he asks. He looks happy to see her. "Much better now that I'm with you," She answers. He looks a little embarassed to hear something like that. "And your mother?" He asks. "Oh, she's doing great. She's coming home in a week or so." She answers. But then her smile fades away. "But that doesn't mean she's totally recovered. She won't be able to walk for at least a month, and there's still a big chance of her having a miscarriage." Mr. Dimitri looks worried. "Don't worry about that. Your Mom alrealdy proved that she's a very strong woman. She'll be fine. She's just going to need you a lot now." Grace smiles. "I know. I'm even learning to cook so I can help around." He grins. "That's great." She looks at his eyes. "You make me a good girl." He's embarassed again. "Well, I'm hungry. Aren't you?" He says, desperate to change the subject. "Yeah, let's eat," She says, laughing from his reaction.  
  
So, during dinner, they talk a lot, about Lily, about school. He talks about the new book his writing. He's already got an editor who thinks he has quite a future in the business. Everything is great, until she looks at her watch. It's almost ten o'clock. Unfortunately, it's time time to go.  
  
"Jessie, it's almost ten o'clock. Don't you think it's time for you to go to your house?" Katie says, turning off the radio. "I don't have a house." She says, sadly.  
  
Soliloquy Jessie completes the thought. "I have two places where I spend my time and sleep, but none of them feel like a home."  
  
Katie sits on the bed and hugs her. "I can imagine how you must be feeling. But you have to be strong for your Dad. He really needs you now." She kisses Jessie's forehead. "No, he doesn't. The only person he needs is Lily. And her baby." Katie laughs, surprised. "Jessie, I can't believe you're jealous about Lily and the baby! After all your Dad has done for you." Jessie looks at her, still not smiling. "Yeah, I know, but..." She doesn't know how to finish. Katie smiles tenderly at her. "You can be sure you'll always have me." Jessie grins. "Thanks." They kiss. "Can I stay here tonight?" Jessie asks. "Sure," Katie says. She gets up and grabs the phone. "Just check with your Dad." Jessie grabs the phone and throws it in the bed. "I'm not going to call. And you'll see he's not even going to notice." Katie doesn't think that's right, but decides to let it go. They hug each other and stay there like that, until they fall asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Grace and Mr. Dimitri have left the restaurant and are at the parking lot. "I wish this night would last forever." He smiles. "It was a wondeful night." She touches his face. "I wish I could be with you all the time." He grabs her hand. "Grace, I'm confused." She smiles. "Well, I'm not. I'm sure about what I feel." He pulls away from her and walks a little. "It's crazy. We both know that." She follows him. "Yeah, it's crazy. But it's good. Please, I need you so much." He sighs. She leans and kisses him. He shyly kisses her back. "OK." He says, kisses her forehead and walks away. She watches him go, her eyes full with tears of joy. A few hours before, at Rick and Lily's place, things were not that happy. After Jake left, Rick paced through the house for over an hour, feeling totally disoriented. "Oh my God!" he thought, "She can't go through somethin like this now! And worst, we can't afford a lawyer." He called Eli, and told him to keep and eye on Zoe because he was going out. He then grabed this jacket. He needed to see Lily.  
  
At the hospital, Rick enters Lily's room. She's reading a book Judy had given to her. She saw Rick was there, and she couldn't be happier. "I'm so glad you're here!" She said. He sat on the bed, next to her, and kissed her. "I'm so glad I'm here," He said, between kisses. "Is something wrong?" Lily asked, looking at him. "No, why are you asking?" Rick said, very defensive. He was afraid he could say something about Jake's visit to him that night. She's surprised with his reaction. "I was just asking," she says, laughing a little. "How are the kids?" "Oh, they're fine. Eli is looking after Zoe. Jessie is at Katie's house and Grace..." Then he realizes Grace was supposed to be there. "Well, Grace was going to come here." He's worried. "Oh, the nurse told me she was here while I was sleeping, but she didn't want to wake me up." He's relieved. They couldn't do anything wrong now. If they did, it would make things easier for Jake. "So, what happened? You never come to visit me so late." Lily asks. He puts his arm around her and she lays her head on his chest. "I just needed to be with you. Anything wrong with that?" He says. "Oh, not at all," she says, smiling, and holding his hand.  
  
Soliloquy Rick has tears in his eyes. "How can I tell her someone will try to take her girls off her?" He looks down.  
  
The next day, it's 9 o'clock in the morning and Rick is arriving from the hospital. Eli is waiting for him at the living room. "Dad..." He doesn't know how to begin. "What is it, Eli?" Rick asks, surprised that Eli has already waken up. "Well, I took Zoe to school, although she didn't want to go." Rick is happy by this sense of responsibility. He begins to say something, but Eli interrupts him. "And Grace arrived just after you left, and she's at school too." Another pause. Rick senses Eli wants to tell him more. ""But Jessie..." Just the mention of Jessie's name makes Rick really worried. "What about her?" Eli looks around, and then at his father. "Well, she didn't come home." Rick is desperate. "What? Why didn't you call me?" He asks. "You forgot your cell phone here. So, I tried to call you at the hospital, but they said they wouldn't transfer any calls to the rooms because it was past ten o'clock." Rick sits in the couch, and holds his head with his hands. "Have you heard from her?" Rick asks. "Yeah, she spent the night at Katie's," Eli says. Rick is relieved to hear that. He looks at Eli and says, "You can't tell your mother about this." Eli looks around again. "Sorry, Dad, but she already knows." That's just what was missing for Rick. "But how?" He asks. "Well, she came here very early because Jessie forgot a book she was going to need at her house. And Jessie wasn't here. I couldn't lie." Eli answers. He looks at Rick, seeing how bad he's feeling.  
  
Soliloquy Eli looks seriously at us. "I want to help him. I just don't know how." Pause. "I really love him."  
  
A little later, Rick and Eli are at hospital. Lily's taking a shower, so they are in the waiting room. Eli sees his Mom, at the end of the hall. "Oh, my God." He says. "What?" Rick asks, turning his back to see what's going on. He could expect everything but Karen. "Oh, my God," He says too, when he sees her. She approaches them. "I know this is not the right place, but I really needed to talk to you," She says to Rick, then looks at Eli. He takes his cue and gets up. "I'm going to eat something," He says, actually glad to leave. Rick gets up and begins, "Karen, I know what you're going to say. I have nothing to say in my defense, but just look around and see the mess my life is now." Karen doesn't look touched. "That doesn't give you the right to forget you have two kids." Rick doesn't know what to say. After a moment, he says, "This won't happen again." Karen doesn't say a word. "She's OK, isn't she? And besides, she should've called me to ask if she could stay at Katie's." Karen finally says something. "I have talked to her about that. And you know what she told me? She wanted to test if her father still remembered that she existed. Apparently, she's got an answer."  
  
Meanwhile, at Lily's room, which was near the waiting room, Lily is telling the doctor how good she's feeling. "I would like to walk a little," she says. "Well, you were not supposed to, but since you say you're feeling no pain, I guess it's OK." The doctor says. Lily puts on a robe and the nurse helps her get to the door.  
  
At the waiting room, the conversation is tense. "I'm going to pick up Jessie at school, talk to her, and work this out," Rick is telling Karen. "I'm not sure she wants to see you," Karen says. "Well, she's going to see me, either she wants or not. Anyway, she's supposed to sleep at my place tonight." Karen nods. "Well, OK. But about that, I'm thinking Jessie should stay with me for a while." Rick can't believe what he's hearing. "You can't do that." He says. "I just want the best for her." Karen says. "You're not getting full custody of her!" Rick says, raising his voice a little. A nurse looks at him disapprovingly. He lows his voice. "I'm not giving her up." "I'm not doing this. Not yet." She says. "Thank you." He says. "Jake called me and asked me for the name of good attorney of family cases. He opening a process to get the custody of Grace and Zoe." Rick is speechless. So, Jake wasn't wasting any time. "I think you already have enough problems for now." She says, and she doesn't look like she's sorry for it. She turns around to leave. As Rick watches Karen go, he hears a terrified "Oh!" from behind him. When he turns around, he sees Lily with the nurse. Her hand is covering her opened mouth and her eyes are full of tears. She has heard everything.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Apocalypse is Now

Season 4 Episode 6 "Apocalypse is Now"  
  
When Rick turned around and saw that Lily had heard his conversation with Karen, he just didn't feel his body anymore. It was like his worst nightmare had come true. He ran to her. She was crying. "Oh, Rick, why didn't you tell me?" She said, her voice shaking from the tears. "No, no, this can't be true," she repeat. The nurse, didn't know what to do, but wanted to help. "We'd better go back to your room. You've been up too long." Rick stopped her. "Please, give us a minute." He asked. She thought for a moment and said. "OK. But really, it has to be only a minute." She said, leaving them alone. "Thank you, and don't worry." Rick said. He turned to Lily again. "Lil, please, you can't be like this. It's bad for you." She has sat on a chair. "I can't believe this. I can't live without my daughters." Rick kneels down in front of her. "Lily, listen. We're going to hire a lawyer, and the girls are going to stay with you. I'm going to take care of it. You don't have to worry." She smiles, feeling protected. But she knew Jake very well, and for that she knew she couldn't be very confident. "Rick, I've known Jake for 20 years. And I know that when he wants something, he'll go until the ends of the earth to get it." Rick runs his hand through her hair. "Lily, I've known you for 3 years. And I know that I love you, and I'll go beyond the ends of earth if it's necessary to make you happy." Lily doesn't know what to say. She just holds him very tight.  
  
But heaven doesn't last forever. "OH!" Lily screams, feeling an awful pain in her belly. As she and Rick look, they see the blood. "Oh, no, my baby!" Lily screams, because of the pain and the fear. The nurse runs and she and Rick put Lily in a wheel chair. The nurse then runs with the wheel chair through the hall. As she approaches a door, she turns around to Rick and says. "You'd better wait here, Mr. Sammler." Rick just watch she disappearing, as Lily's pain screams fade away.  
  
Rick looked at his watch. It had been half an hour after Lily was rushed inside those doors, and he hadn't got any news about her. Besides, it was time to leave if he wanted to be on time to pick up Jessie at school. But he couldn't leave. And he couldn't allow someone else to pick up Jessie. At least not today. He was trying to figure out what to do, when Eli appeared, back from his snack. He was very worried when he saw the look on Rick's face. "Dad, what happened?" He asked, sitting next to Rick. Rick then described him everything that happened after he left, from what Karen said to what happened to Lily afterwards. "Well, Dad, I can stay here waiting for the news, or I can go and pick up Jessie." Rick looks at his son, disoriented. "I don't know. What do you think I should do?" He asks.  
  
Soliloquy Eli gives us a small smile and say, "You know when you are a little kid, and you believe your parents are perfect?" He pauses. "The thing I admired the most about my Dad was that, no matter what the problem was, he always knew what to do." He sighs, shaking his head.  
  
Eli is surprised his Dad is asking him for some kind of advice. It takes him a few seconds to find something to say. "Dad, I think Lily needs you the most now. Jessie is just a spoiled jealous little girl... and besides, I need to talk to her too." Rick smiles. He's so proud of his son. "Thanks, Eli." He says. "Well, I guess I should be going. I don't want to keep Jessie waiting." They say goodbye and Eli leaves.  
  
Eli is in the car, parked in front of Jessie's school. He's distracted, listening to the radio. He hears a knock on the window and comes back to reality. It's Jessie. He opens the door. She gets in the car, and says. "Let's go. Grace told me she has to stay late for something." Eli starts the car. "OK. And what about 'Hello, Eli. How are you doing?' ". Jessie just looks at him and doesn't say a word. Eli turns off the radio, and begins. "Listen. Don't look or talk to me like I'm the bad guy and you're the victim, because this is not what's going on. Our Dad really needs us this moment and all you care is that everyone isn't paying attention to every little need of yours!" Jessie is very surprised, even a little scared, by Eli's attitude. She just stares at him. "How do you dare put our parents against each other on a moment like this?" He's so angry, he's not even looking at her. He doesn't want to.  
  
"I just miss my Daddy," Soliloquy Jessie tries to explain herself. "He was always there for me, and now it looks like he isn't anymore." She has tears in her eyes.  
  
Eli parks the car on a restaurant's parking lot. "And now," he says to Jessie, "we're going to stay here, and I'm going everything else I need to say to you, and you're going to say everything you want to say to me." He pauses. "And afterwards, we're going to forget it all." Jessie looks at him seriously. "OK. It's a deal."  
  
At he hospital, about 2 or 3 hours later, Dr. Farrell, who was responsible for Lily, finally appeared to talk to Rick. The look on Dr. Farrell's face wasn't very good. Rick got up. He was tense and breathing heavily. "Well, Mr. Sammler..." Dr. Farrell begins.  
  
Soliloquy Rick is covering his ears with his hands. "No, please! I don't want to hear it!" He screams.  
  
"How is Lily? Is everything OK? And the baby?" Rick asks quickly, praying for something good to come. Dr. Farrell looked at his face and calmly continued, "I don't have good news, Mr. Sammler." Rick held his breath, waiting for the rest of it.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Playing God

Season 4 Episode 7 "Playing God"  
  
Rick is waiting for Dr. Farrell to give the news about Lily. "Tell me, Dr. What's going on?" He asks. "Apparently, tension from the emotional shock Lily suffered earlier, she had an hemorrhage. We had to make her unconscious, to try to stabilize her condition." Rick just listens, not knowing what to think. "We weren't successful. She's got into coma." Rick sits down, feeling as if the ground disappeared from under his feet. "Will she live?" Rick asks. "We don't know. This time it was much worse than the first time." This words terrified Rick even more. "And now doctor?" Dr. Farrell sighs. "Well, there's something that could give Lily a little more chance." Rick is relieved to finally hear something good. He gets up and is almost smiling. "What is it?" Dr. Farrell looks at him and sighs. "If we focus the treatment only on Lily, and not on Lily and the baby, her chances of recovering increase considerably." Rick looks shocked. "You are asking for permission to kill our baby?" He asks. "I didn't say that, Mr. Sammler, just..." Dr. Farrell begins to answers, but Rick interrupts him angrily, "No. But you are suggesting we make no effort no save it!" He's almost crying. Dr. Farrell sighs. "Well, this is your decision. We won't do anything if you don't allow. But you might want to take a breath and consider this possibility. It'll increase Lily's chance. With the current treatment, we don't know if at least she'll make it." Rick is speechless. How can he make this decision?  
  
A little earlier, Jake has picked up Zoe at school. "So, where do you want to go for lunch?" He asks, as she enters the car. "I don't care." She answers. A little surprised by his daughter's rude reaction, Jake says, "Well, then I'm going to take you to a new restaurant I went to this week. You'll love it." He starts the car and begins to move it. Zoe doesn't say a word. Jake, who has already noticed a weird behavior on her, decides to try to find out what's going on. "Zoe, is everything OK with you?" He asks. The girls keeps looking to outside the window, and answers, "I'm fine." Jake doesn't give up. "You don't look like you're fine." Zoe's face, who had no expression, begins to look annoyed. "I'm fine! Could we go to lunch so then I can go to my house?" She says, almost yelling. Jake decides to try it differently. "Ok, dear. We're almost there." He pauses a little. "Is this about your mother's situation?" He asks. "No, it isn't! It isn't about anyone. I just want to go home." She answers. Jake notices her eyes are full of tears. He gives up for now.  
  
Meanwhile, Jessie and Eli are talking in the car. "Jessie! I'm telling you, I love our Mom as much as you do! Why can't you believe me?" Eli is agitated from the conversation. "Because your talk differently from the way you act." Eli nods, realizing he has to give up a little. "OK, Jessie. Maybe I haven't been acting correctly with Mom lately. I'll try to fix it." Jessie looks at him. "Really?" He smiles. "Really." She smiles and they hug. "OK, we have worked this out." Eli says. "Now I need to know why you had this crazy idea of spending the night at Katie's to 'test' Dad." Jessie looks outside, and takes a while to answer. "I'm feeling lonely." Eli is surprised. "What?" He says. "I feel like there's no one I can count on on that house." He looks at Eli. "Grace and I were never friends. And now, you and her have a lot of secrets. And with Dad thinking only about Lily, I was feeling left out." Eli sighs. This was going to take longer than he thought. "Then I'll try my best to make sure you won't feel this way again." Jessie smiles. "But you have to do something too." She nods. "Don't worry. I'll respect Dad's feelings a little more." Eli is smiling on the outside, but on the inside he doubts that Jessie will really do it.  
  
A little later, Judy and all the kids are in the living room. Rick called and asked everyone to be there because there was something that needed to be discussed. And, because he had said, they were all scared that he was bringing some really bad news. A few minutes after, Rick arrived from the hospital. The look on his face already says a lot. "So, what is it, Rick? Eli already told us what happened this morning." Judy jumps from the couch as soon as Rick closes the door. Rick looks at each one of them, especially at Grace and Zoe - imagining how hard it was being on them - and begins to tell what Dr. Farrell had told him. He's occasionally interrupted because everyone wants more details. After he finishes, there's a terrifying silence. "I can't make this decision alone. That's why I asked you all to be here." After he says that, everyone begins to talk at the same time.  
  
"You have to save my Mother's life!" Grace yells.  
  
"Dad, you just have to reflect of what's more important. It's better to have Lily than to have no one of them." Eli says.  
  
"And live with this guilt forever?" Jessie asks. Eli has no answer for that.  
  
"You just can't do anything. You can't control my Mother's life. You don't have this right." Zoe says.  
  
"Yes, he does!" Grace says, almost yelling again. She's the most affected by the situation. "We shouldn't even be having this reunion! The decision is obvious." She says, almost crying.  
  
Rick is beginning to be confused with all that mess. He asks everyone to be quiet. Then he turns to Judy, who was just listening until now. "And you Judy?" He asks.  
  
Judy sighs and begins, "I think none of us has the right to make this decision. Lily should make this decision." Before anyone can say something she goes on. "And I think we all now what her decision would be." She finishes.  
  
They all look at each other. You see that something has changed. They're together on this. 


	8. Hell & Paradise

Season 4 Episode 8 "Hell & Paradise"  
  
"It's great that you finally decided to stop with this jealousy thing and be there for your Dad," Katie says as she and Jessie walk in a park. "I guess I haven't got over my parent's divorce yet." Jessie says, sadly. "But now it's time." Katie runs her hand through Jessie's hair, "Everyone wants their parents to be together, but sometimes things start to go bad, and love ends." Jessie stops walking and looks at Katie. "I don't want our love to end." Katie smiles. "It never will." They look at each other, adoringly. Katie leans to kiss Jessie, but she pulls away. "Are you crazy? We're in public!" Jessie says, grinning. "Oh, there's no one around. And anyway, I want to show the world all the love all feel for you." Katie says. After that, Jessie of course can't resist anymore. She looks around, and only sees people walking far from them. "OK..." They hug and kiss. Only if Jessie had looked around with more attention, she would've have seen Henry standing not too far away from them. "Oh, my God..." He says with a terrified face, before getting out of there really fast.  
  
Meanwhile, Jake is at a lawyer's office. "See, Mr. Manning, your chances of getting full custody of your daughters are very small. You have to prove that your ex-wife's house is not a safe and health environment for them. Besides, they're old enough to testify, and considering the situation they'll probably want to stay with their mother."  
  
Soliloquy Jake tries to find the right words. "I know Lily needs them. But they're not OK. And I'm their father. I have messed things up other times, but I want them to be OK. They're my children."  
  
Jake doesn't look satisfied with the answer. "But Zoe is not OK. She's really acting strange. Besides, Lily's husband Rick is practically unemployed, and gives the children no attention. And Lily is not able to take care of the children." The lawyer, Ms. Anna Healey, realizes Jake won't be convinced. "OK, Mr. Manning. I'll study the information you gave me, and I'll see what can be done." Jake gets up to leave. "Thanks. When can I expect an answer from you?" He asks. "In two or three days." She answers. He leaves. She sits back and tries to study the case, but she can't. She doesn't know why, but she can't get Jake out of her mind.  
  
Rick is at his house, lying in his bed, thinking about what to do. He's totally lost. At the meeting he had with the children and Judy, he thought he knew what to do. "What am I going to do? I wish there was some way I could get an answer." He sighs and closes his eyes. After a while, he opens it and he is stunned with what he sees.  
  
Soliloquy Rick has a shocked expression. "I'm going crazy."  
  
"Phil?" He asks as he sits on the bed. "No, it can't be true." He rubs his eyes. "It can't be true. Lily told me about that, but I couldn't believe..." "Talk to her." Rick is interrupted by Phil. "What?" He asks. "Talk to her." He starts to vanish. Rick gets up, "No, wait! I can't talk to her. She's not able no listen." Phil smiles and repeats, "Talk to her." He disappears. Rick stays there, not knowing if this was the answer he was hoping for, or if he was just going crazy. He realizes he has got nothing to lose. He runs downstairs, grabs his jacket and leaves.  
  
Grace and Eli hear Rick slam the door and leave. "My God, what's that?" Grace asks, almost choking with the piece of meat she was eating. Eli gets up, looks outside the window and sees Rick leaving. He comes back looking a little worried. "I'm so worried about my Dad," he says to Grace, "He's is so devasted by this situation." Grace looks at Eli, and gives a small smile. "Your Dad is a great person." Eli is surprised to hear that. "Since when do you like him?" He asks. "I always liked him. And now, I see how much he loves my Mom, and I like him a little more." Eli smiles. "Thanks." He gets serious and asks, whispering, "So, how are things going with Dimitri?" Grace laughs. "You don't have to whisper Eli. We're alone." Eli ignores the comment, and insists. "Come on, tell me. Is he treating you well?" Grace smiles. "Oh, yes. Better than anyone else. I feel so safe and protected when he's around." Eli sighs. "And when everyone finds out?" "He's not my teacher anymore." Grace answers. "But he's still a lot older than you." Eli insists. "I'm not thinking about that. I'm just enjoying what I've got." Eli is not convinced. "Well, I think you should be worried about your parents, and about yourself. It's not going to be easy when it comes out." Grace gets up. "I don't care. I've never been happier." She leaves.  
  
Soliloquy Eli looks from one side to the other. "I don't want to be a part of this." Pause. "Secrets are dangerous," He whispers.  
  
Back to Jessie and Katie. They're still on the park, sitting on a bench, and having an icecream. "I loved kissing you in public," Jessie says, "I want to do it all the time." "Jessie, I don't think this is the right moment," Katie says. Jessie looks a little disappointed to hear that. "I thought you wanted to show our love to everyone." Katie looks at her smiling. "I do. But first we have to prepare people who are close to us to that. And I don't think your Dad could handle something like that now." Jessie nods. "Yes, I know." Katie says, "Which doesn't mean two friends can't give each other a big hug in the park." Jessie smiles. They embrace each other, never wanting that moment to end.  
  
Rick is arriving at the hospital, and as he runs to Lily's room he is thinking. "What happened to my life? I was so happy. I had a gorgeous and successful wife, our children were fine. And now, look where I am." He stops as he sees a young couple coming out of one of the rooms. They're holding a newborn baby boy. Rick stops and looks, as the couple play with the baby. They look like the happiest people in the world. He can't help thinking those were supposed to be him and Lily.  
  
Soliloquy Rick appears to talk about this scene. "People never realize how happy they are until something horrible happens. Then they learn what I've learned. There's a tenuous border dividing paradise from hell."  
  
Rick approaches Lily's room, and meets Dr. Farrell, who's coming out of there. He tells Rick that Lily's condition is better than it was yesterday and he says that he can come inside and see her. Rick is happy to hear that, and says, "Good. I really need to talk to her." He says, as he opens the door. "She won't listen to what you say," Dr. Farrell says to him. Rick smiles and says, "It's worth trying." He enters the room.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. Lonely Eyes

Season 4 Episode 9 "Lonely Eyes"  
  
"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever read!" Grace exclaims, after she finishes reading what Dimitri has showed her. It's the manuscripts of his new book. "This poem I made for you," He says pointing a poem called 'Lonely Eyes'. Grace blushes. "Oh," she says shyly, "Thank you."  
  
Soliloquy Grace is grining hugely. "I never thought someone would ever do something like that for me. I never thought loving and being loved could be so great." She smiles again.  
  
"It's nothing," Dimitri goes on, "I just thought you deserved it, you gave me so much support." He looks at her as she reads the poem again and again. His eyes are filled with amazement. He runs his hands through her hair.  
  
Soliloquy Dimitri appears and says, "I can't understand why people don't see how wonderful she is."  
  
"So, when is your book going to be published?" Grace asks. "They haven't set up a date yet, but my editor said less than 4 months." Dimitri answers. He makes a pause. Looks like he's thinking about something we wants to say. "I would like to dedicate the book to you." Grace is stunned to hear that. "You don't have to. Just the poem is more than enough." She adds quickly, "I don't want you to put my name on the book." Dimitri is a little surprised with her strong reaction. "OK, if that's what you want," he says, "But you know we can't go on like this forever." Grace gets defensive. "I just don't think it's the right moment yet." She gets up. "Let's eat something? I'm really hungry," She says, as she goes to the kitchen. Dimitri just sighs, "Is there ever gonna be a right moment?"  
  
Meanwhile, at the hospital, Rick has just entered Lily's room. He's looking around. The room is dark, the only noises you can hear come from the equipment to which Lily is connected to. Despite her condition, she looks as beautiful as ever. Rick comes close and stares at her for a while.  
  
Soliloquy Rick comes to share what he feels at this moment. "I'm less than nothing without her."  
  
"Lily," Rick begins, holding her hand. "You're not going to believe this, but I saw your Dad," He says. He smiles a little, "I admit that when you told you used to talk to him, and he gave you advice, I thought you were working too much and getting a little crazy," He pauses, and gets sadly serious as he realizes Lily hasn't moved. "But your Dad came and told me to talk to you. The doctor told me you can't hear anything, but I think your Dad knows you better." He tenderly caresses her face. "I'm going to go straight to the point now, I'm just boring you." He pauses, takes a breath and goes on, "Lily, you have to get better. You have no idea what the doctor said to me. He wants to me to give up on our baby so you could have more chances! You know I can't do that, but you know I can't lose you, so for one moment I thought... I don't wanna admit it, but I considered following the doctor's advice. You see, I'm getting insane without you."  
  
Not a move from her. Rick is almost crying. "Besides, and I didn't want bring this subject up, but Jake wants to get full custody of Grace and Zoe. And Lily, if you are not better until the day of the audience.... his chances could be pretty big. And I know you're not going to let this happen, are you?" He asks, although he knows he'll get no answer. He looks and admires her for another moments. "I guess that's all I wanted to say. Ah," He remembers, and with a smile adds, "I love you." He kisses her forehead, and starts to leave. He opens the door, and then turns around to take another look at her. He sighs and then finally leaves.  
  
However, Rick fails to see Phil standing in the other side of the room through the whole "conversation". Phil had listened to everything, and as Rick left, he just nodded and said, "Well done, my son."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	10. Believe It Or Not

Season 4 Episode 10 "Believe It or Not"  
  
It has been almost two weeks since Rick had that "talk" with Lily. She didn't have any reactions since them, and nor did Rick see Phil again; which made him believe he was only getting crazy as he first thought. He was thinking about all of this while he walked to his office. He has changed his office to a smaller place, not far from his house. Besides saving some rent money, he could walk there, saving the gas of the car. He really liked his old office, but since he lost the Australia job he wasn't getting any big projects, and with Lily on the hospital, he was supporting the whole house all alone.  
  
Soliloquy Rick appears. "I can't really put all into words." He thinks a little, and then goes. "Yes, I can. I'm totally broke."  
  
Meanwhile, Jake was at his lawyer's office. She was explaining to him that she found a way through which she thinks he may have a chance of getting Grace and Zoe's custody. "You see, Mr. Manning, we mustn't go against Lily. This is suicide. We have to claim that you're actually trying to help her, taking this responsibility out of her." Jake listens, and after thinking a while a says, "Yes, you're a genius Miss Healey! And besides, this way my daughters won't think I'm a monster." He pauses, and adds, "But I'm sure Rick will try to make it difficult for me." She asks, "Who's Rick?" "Lily's new husband." That new information seems to make a difference, because Anna reflects for a while. "Well, Mr. Manning," she begins, but is interrupted, "Please call me Jake," he says. She seems a little shaked by that. "Oh, OK, Jake, this could change things a little. If this Rick has a good relationship with your daughters, and if he's able to take care of them while your ex-wife is in the hospital, the judge may think it's not necessary to change the girl's custody." Jake wasn't expecting for that. "Damn it! I can't believe this." She asks, "Do you know of anything that could help us?" Jake thinks for a while, and smiles as he remembers something. "Yes! Judy - that's my ex-sister-in-law - once told me he was feeling bad because he wasn't getting any good projects. He's an architect." Anna nods, and seems less worried. "That could help us. But we have to prove he has no conditions to support a house." Jake checks his watch, and remembers he's late for lunch with Tiffany. "I'll see. Well, Anna - I can call you Anna, right? - I have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow about this." She gets up to follow his until the door. "Don't worry Mr., err.., Jake, I'll research about this Rick and see if I can find anything." He leaves, and she asks herself why she's defending someone who she thinks is acting like a jerk.  
  
As Jake goes to meet Tiffany, Karen arrives at a restaurant where Henry is waiting for her. He looks uncomfortable. She kisses him, but she doesn't realize something is wrong. "Shall we order?" Karen asks, as she looks through the menu. "Well, Karen, there's something I would like to talk about first." Henry answers. Karen raises her read from the menu, and finally realizes Henry is not his usual self. "What's wrong, dear?" She asks, with a smile on her face, and reaching for his hand on the other side of the table. "Oh, Karen, I don't how to talk about this." He shakes his head. "Is it us?" She asks. "No," he answers quickly. "It's not us. And that's the problem." Karen begins to look really worried. "What is it, then?" Henry sighs. "I know we've only been going out for a couple of months, and I have no right of getting into your family's business, but I saw something that I think you should know." Karen looks terrified. She covers her face with her hands. "What has Eli done this time?" She asks. Henry he realizes she's not going to take very well the news he has about her beloved Jessie. "It's not Eli. It's Jessie, and," "What?" Karen interrupts him, already a little mad. "What could Jessie have done?!?" Henry holds her hand, and says, "Karen, please let me speak. And, please, don't interrupt me." Karen nods. He goes on. "I saw her with Katie in a park. At first I thought that it was OK, after all they're best friends. But when I began to get closer to say hi to them, they... they...they kissed." Henry looks relieved and scared at the same time. Karen pretends she didn't understand what he was trying to say. "And?" He is a litte surprised by this cool reaction and goes on, "They kissed on the lips, Karen. I think they're on a relationship. And this is not bad. Please, be careful with what you're going to say to her." But Karen is not listening anymore. She has got up and started to leave, as she said, "How can you do that? How can you say something like that about my daughter?? You must be crazy. I was so wrong about you." She leaves, without looking back.  
  
Soliloquy Karen appears, and she's very nervous. "I consider myself to be a very open-minded person. I know how to handle this, I've read a book about it. But I'm sure that's not Jessie's problem. He's wrong," She nods repeatedly as she says that.  
  
Three days later, Rick arrives at the hospital. He runs into Dr. Farrell in the hall, and says that he has to see Lily immediately. Dr. Farrell tries to calm him down, and says, "Mr. Sammler, she's in the same condition. But you can see her." Rick looks devastated. "Dr. Farrell, do you think she'll be OK in forty days?" Dr. Farrell is feeling so sorry for Rick that it takes him a while to answers. "Honestly, no. Why?" He asks. "Her ex-husband wants the custody of their daughters. And, my lawyer told me, if she's not able to attend the audience - which will take place in forty days - he's likely to win." Dr. Farrell seems stunned with that family's bad luck. "I'm sorry Mr. Sammler. But only a miracle could make this happen." He puts his hand on Rick's shoulder, trying to give him some support. "I have to go now, Mr. Sammler. Please, stay as long as you want with your wife." Rick nods, sadly.  
  
Soliloquy Rick looks truly sad. "When I saw Phil, I... I thought..." He sighs. "I really believed." His eyes are full of tears.  
  
Rick gets in the bedroom. He sits on the bed, next to Lily. He holds her hand, and stares at her for a long time. It's so unfair, she is so beautiful, so sweet, and so talented, and she's vegetating. Those thoughts make Rick's heart ache. He begins to cry. "Oh, my love... I'm so sorry... But I don't think there's anything I could do. You're here because you heard Jake wanted to take the girls from you. And now he's really going to do it. I'm just thankful you're sleeping peacefully and you can't hear that." He can't talk anymore. He gets up, holds Lily's hand and kisses it, a few times. As he did that, he couldn't see Lily move her head a little to his side and open her eyes for a few seconds. She had the saddest look in her eyes.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	11. Getting Over It

Season 4 Episode 11 "Getting Over It"  
  
It has been one week since Henry told Karen about seeing Jessie and Katie. Karen, however, hasn't had the nerve of trying to talk to her daughter about it. She didn't know how to bring this subject up. What if Henry was wrong? Jessie could get offended. But... what if he was right? Could Karen deal with that? Could she count on Rick to help her? All those things were on Karen's mind on that afternoon. She was on the living room, working on a case, while Jessie and Katie were on Jessie's bedroom. Whatever they were doing, they were laughing out loud.  
  
Soliloquy Karen says, "I don't think I can handle that. And I don't want to hurt my daughter."  
  
The phone rang and brought Karen back to reality. It was Katie's mother, to tell that she was on the neighborhood and she was picking up Katie in about five minutes. Karen hang up and called to the bedroom, "Girls! Katie, your mom is picking you up in five minutes. Get ready!" "OK!" They yelled back, and after a minute they were on the living room. "It's too bad that you already have to go," Jessie was talking to Katie. "Yeah. I have to visit my boring aunt. She's sick." Katie says. The girls go on talking, and Karen starts to pay attention to them. She notices how close they are and how tenderly they talk and act towards each other. She shakes her head and picks up her case again.  
  
After Katie left, Jessie was heading back to her bedroom, when Karen said, "Jessie," The girl looked back. "Yes?" Karen fought to find the words. "Could you we talk a little?" Jessie didn't like the way her mother was acting. She got tense about every little thing, but this time she had a terrifying look in her eyes. Jessie sat next to Karen. "What is it Mom?" She asked. Karen sighed, as she searched inside herself for all the courage she could have got.  
  
Meanwhile, Eli had picked up Grace at school to take her to the hospital and visit Lily. As they were walking to Lily's bedroom, they noticed there were about 5 doctors there, talking and discussing, in a very heated debate. "Grace, I think they're in front of your Mom's room," Eli said, beginning to walk faster. Then, the doctors got into the room. Grace starts to run. She sees Dr. Farrell there, and she pulls him by the arm. "Dr., what's going on? Why are all these doctors at my Mother's room?" She was desperate, thinking that Lily's situation might have gotten worse. "Don't worry, Grace. The doctors are only here because something incredible happened. Your mom opened her eyes this morning." Grace couldn't say anything. An incredible feeling of relief and happiness filled her heart. Eli, who was behind her, was very happy too. "Dr. Farrell, that's the best thing we've heard in a long time!" Eli exclaimed. "I've got to call Dad." But as he turned around to find a phone and call Rick, Dr. Farrell said, "Wait a minute. This is wonderful news, but you have to control yourselves. We still have to run a series of tests to evaluate her condition. She responding to our first tests, but this could still be temporary." He said, serious. But this couldn't take away the smile of Grace's face. "Doctor, can I see her now, please?" She asks. "Sure. I'll tell the other doctors to leave the room."  
  
After a few minutes, Grace and Eli were alone with Lily in the bedroom. Grace approached Lily's bed. Eli stayed near the door. He felt they needed that moment. "Mom?" Grace asked as she ran her hand through Lily's face. Lily moved her head and after a few seconds, opened her eyes. The sight of Grace made her smile widely. Grace's eyes were now filled with tears. "Oh, Mom. I missed you so much." But Lily didn't say anything as she expected. Grace was sadly surprised by that. He looked at Eli, who got closed and said, near Grace's ear, "Maybe she can't talk or understand us yet. Remember what the doctor said." Grace nodded, "Yeah. You're probably right."  
  
Soliloquy Grace looks pretty sad. "Sometimes, when I'm alone, I can't help thinking my Mom might never recover and be who she was again. That scares me."  
  
"Someone has told me something, but I want to hear it from you. And I'll believe what you tell me." Karen has finally begun her talk to Jessie. That scared Jessie. What else could her mom be talking about besides her and Katie? And who could have told her something? Grace, probably. Jessie was sure Grace knew about it from the start. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Karen tries to make Jessie say it. "I don't think so." Jessie answers. "Are you... you and this girl Katie..." As Karen tried to finish that sentence, Jessie interrupted her. "Yes, yes we are!!" she yelled. Karen was stunned. So, it was true. But why was she hating it? She had advised so many people about this kind of thing, and she always said that it's OK, and we have to be happy the person we love is happy. "Are you dating?" Karen can't believe she still had voice to say something. "Yes, Mom. We're in love." Jessie said, relieved with her mom's apparently calm reaction. "Oh, dear, don't say that. You're probably just confused." Jessie shaked her head. "I knew it." She runs to her bedroom. "Jessie, it happens in your age. People get confused Maybe if you took a vacation," Jessie yelled without looking back, "I'm sorry if I'm not your perfect girl anymore!" She got into the room and locked the door. Karen, left in the living room, sat in the couch and held her face with her head. She had screwed it up.  
  
Grace stayed in Lily's room for about fifteen minutes. She kept talking with Lily, but got no response. Besides, she wasn't sure her mother was understanding what she was talking about. "Well, Mom, I have to go. I have a paper due tomorrow." She kissed Lily's forehead. But as she began to leave, Lily held her hand. There wasn't much strength on it, but Grace and Eli could see Lily was worried to let Grace go. "Mom, don't worry. I'll come back tomorrow." Lily let go of Grace's hand, but still had a worried look in her face. After they left, she closed her eyes. She was tired. She had made a big move, bigger than her condition would allow her.  
  
When they were closed the bedroom door, they saw Rick there. He had a happy look on his face, a look he hasn't had in a month. "So, is she back?" He asked when Grace and Eli appeared. "Well, she opened her eyes and smiled, but she didn't say anything," Eli explained. "I talked to her, but I'm not sure she understood what I said." Grace added. "Oh," Rick was a little disappointed. Grace and Eli couldn't tell why, but the reason was that Rick hoped Lily was already understanding what people told her. "And the weirdest thing happened when we were leaving," Eli suddenly remembered. "It seemed like she was afraid to let Grace go." Rick felt like his heart stopped to beat for a second. Was it possible that she understood what he told her on that night? So it was true - he did see Phil and he really knew what Rick should do?  
  
Soliloquy Rick has a smile on his face. "My Mom once told me that miracles only happen to people who believe they can happen."  
  
After talking to Grace and Eli for about ten minutes, Rick got into Lily's room. She looked like she was sleeping. He was very careful not to make any noises. He didn't even get much close to her bed. He just stayed there, admiring her. He took a chair and sat down. After over half an hour, Lily's head - which was facing the other side of the room - slowly turned to where Rick was and she finally opened. The world stood still as their eyes met.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	12. Inside Her Heart

Season 4 Episode 12 "Inside her heart"  
  
Rick froze as he saw Lily looking at him. After a few seconds, he got up from his chair and ran to Lily's side. "Oh, Lily... I can't believe this." He said, with tears in his eyes. Her smile was the best thing he could get at that moment. "Miracles do happen!" He said, running his hand through her face.  
  
After Rick got into the room, Grace and Eli left the hospital. Grace asked Eli to drop her in a restaurant not so far from the hospital. Eli, already knowing who she was going to meet, asked, "So, you're meeting Dimitri again. You've seen each other almost everyday on the past two weeks." Grace, still overjoyed from her Mom's recovery, said, "Yes! Isn't it great! My life is finally good." Eli asked, "In the hospital, you said you had a paper due tomorrow." Grace, caught in her lie, stopped smiling. "I couldn't tell the truth." Eli shaked his head. "This is only going to get worse, especially when your Dad finds out." Grace didn't understand what Eli meant. "Why? Why would he be angrier than my Mom?" She asked. "It's not really that. It's because of the custody thing?" But what Eli didn't know is that Grace hadn't heard about the custody fight over her and Zoe yet. "What?" She asked, trying to figure things out. Eli realized what he had done, but now it was too late. "Your Dad is asking for full custody of you and Zoe. He believes your Mom and my Dad are not able to raise you two properly, after what has happened." Grace can barely speak. "He wouldn't do this." She looked at Eli, in a last hope. Eli just kept looking ahead, as he drove by the restaurant where Grace was going to meet Dimitri. "I'm sorry." That's all he could say.  
  
Soliloquy Grace is showing in her eyes all the pain she's feeling inside. "Why my Dad would do that? Why does he have to keep disappointing me?"  
  
Meanwhile, at Karen's house, she was still trying to fix things up with Jessie, who hadn't left her room since the talk with her mom. "Jessie!" Karen said as she knocked on the door. "Jessie, please! I'm sorry honey, I didn't give you a chance to say anything. Open the door!" But it was useless. After over two hours trying to get Jessie to open the door, Karen decided to use the spare keys she had for all the house's doors. "Jessie, I didn't want to do that, but I'm getting the spare keys!" She said, in a last attempt to make Jessie come and talk to her. Again, it was useless. Karen went and got the key, but when she opened the door, she was really surprised to see an empty room and an open window. Jessie had run away.  
  
"Grace, calm down. I'm sure your Dad will see he's making a mistake." Dimitri was trying to make Grace feel better. She was trying hard to fight back tears. "How could he do something like that? In the moment our Mom needs us the most! And poor Rick, if my Mom's problem wasn't enough, he still has to deal with that." Dimitri didn't want to say, but when he first saw Jake at Grace's school, he knew he wasn't all nice. "Grace," He said to her, "Don't worry. Whatever happens, I'll be there for you." Grace loved hearing that, but she knew that in reality he wouldn't be able to be there for her. "I'm not sure. Eli said that if my Dad finds out about us, it might help him get the custody." She pauses and reflects a little. "And if you stop to think about it, he's right." Dimitri just sighed. What could he say? It was true. What is it possible that one day they would be able to love each other freely?  
  
While Karen tried to call all if Jessie's friends - she first called Katie, but she Jessie was not so stupid to go to the first place she might be found - Jessie was walking through the same park where Henry spotted her with Katie the other day. She was trying to figure out what to do now that it wasn't a secret anymore. How would the rest of the family react? Were they going to try to keep she and Katie apart? What was she supposed to do from now on? She realized she need to call Katie right now and began to search for a phone.  
  
Soliloquy Jessie is trying to explain better how she was feeling. "I was afraid before. I'm afraid now."  
  
Now at Rick was at the hospital with Lily, he couldn't imagine all the problems that were waiting for him just around the corner. But now he only thing he could care about was that Lily was coming back. "Lil... this is great. Now, I'm sure everything is going to be OK, because you're back." He said to a smiling Lily. They stayed in silence for a few seconds, when suddenly a tear rolled down her face. "What? What is it, Lil?" Rick asked, worried. She smiled and gathered all her strength, "Thank you." Rick smiled and said, "I have to thank you. For not giving up." He then kissed her and their tears were all mixed. She raised her hand and ran it through Rick's hair, "Because of you."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	13. Stronger

Season 4 Episode 13 "Stronger"  
  
"Katie, it's me!" Jessie said as Katie answered the phone. Katie was very pleased to hear Katie's voice. "Hi! Where are you? Your Mom called me looking for you. I was worried, she sounded strange," Katie said. Jessie sighed. "Katie, she knows," Katie froze. "About what?" Maybe it wasn't what she was thinking. "About us." Yes, it was what she was thinking. "But how? When?" Katie asked, quickly. "I don't know. She just said someone told her. I think it was Grace." Jessie answered. "But why would she do that?" Katie doesn't believe Grace would something so mean. "She never liked me. And maybe because I'm not really paying attention to Lily right now, so decided to do that." Jessie looked really hurt. No matter who did this, the person should have come and talked to her first. "Jessie, I think that this doesn't matter anymore. Now we have to think what we're going to do," Katie said. Jessie smiled, "That's while I called you. I'm lost." Katie looked around to make sure no one else was at her house. "Come to my house." She said. Jessie immediately said, "But Katie, that's the first place people are going to look for me." Katie laughed. "Don't be so sure. I have my especial place in here. Just come, I'll be waiting for you in the back door." Jessie, although very curious to know what Katie was talking about, just said, "OK," and then hang up.  
  
Soliloquy Jessie then appeared. "I really don't know what I'm going to do. In situations like this, we try to imagine how it's going to be and plan what we're going to do, but when the time comes, you're just lost."  
  
Meanwhile, at the hospital, Rick was in Lily's room, watching her sleep, when a nurse called him, saying that Karen was there to talk to him. He was surprised by that, after all him and Karen hadn't been very friendly lately. As he appeared in the waiting room, Karen got up from the couch, very anxious and tense, "Rick, I need you. Jessie has run away," She said quickly and very nervous. "What?" Rick couldn't understand that. "She ran away and I don't know where she is." Karen said, trying to be calmer. "But why?" Rick asked, totally confused. "Because I... I..." She stuttered as she tried to gather courage to say it. "Why, what happened?" Rick asked again. "Rick, this is serious. Really serious." Karen began. "Karen, please! Stop torturing me." Rick said, in a louder voice. Karen made a gesture, asking to low his voice, and then she said, almost whispering, "Jessie and Katie are in a relationship," She tried to be subtle, but men sometimes are really naive. "Yes, they're best friends," That was Rick's answer. He looked at Karen with a puzzled expression as she ran her hands through her face and sighed. "She's a lesbian, Rick. Or at least she believes she is." Rick's eyes almost popped out when he heard this. "Karen, are you sure this was not just a stupid gossip?" He tried to remain under control. "She confirmed it to me." Karen answered. Rick didn't know what to say.  
  
Soliloquy Rick, however, knows what to say. He looks from one side to the other several times, totally lost, and then he begins, "Oh, my God." He ran his hand through his hair. "She's going to need us so much." Pause. "My daughter needs me and I have no idea of what to do." He nods, disappointed on himself.  
  
Soliloquy Karen looks very controlled, although very tense. "I can deal with that. I just need a few moments to think it over." She nods. "Yes, it'll be OK."  
  
The next day, there's still no sight of Jessie. Karen hoped she would show up at school, but she didn't. Katie however, decided to attend her classes so people wouldn't be suspicious. Jessie stayed at the basement on Katie's house. That was Katie's special place. Her parents worked a lot and never went there, and besides Katie had made sure only her would have the keys to open the door. When Jessie arrived there, they locked themselves down there and decided that they wouldn't give up. They would fight whatever and whoever was necessary. But, as they expected Karen's reaction to what Jessie had done, they decided that it would be better if Katie pretended she didn't know anything about Jessie. So, when Katie saw Karen outside the school, she approached and said, trying to be cool, "Jessie didn't come today. Maybe she's in the hospital with Lily." And before Karen could say something, she yelled, "That's my bus!" And ran from there.  
  
Meanwhile, Rick was in the hospital. Sitting in the waiting room, he was trying to figure things out. Would he be able to handle all of this? Lily's situation, the problem with Jake, and now Jessie. His beloved Jessie. He didn't want to have prejudice against his own daughter. But why led her to that? Was it his mistake? Karen's mistake? He was lost in these thoughts when the nurse came to him and said that Lily had finished her bath and he could see her. He got up and entered the room. Lily was waiting for him, sitting on the bed. He was filled with happiness to see that. She still had a few things connected to her, but that night they had taken the tubes out of her nose. As Rick got near her, she looked at him. He asked, trying to smile honestly, "What?" Lily studied his face for a few more seconds and said, worried, "What's wrong, Rick?"  
  
Soliloquy Rick is smiling. "I can't believe how she can't tell what's going on my heart like she does."  
  
But Rick didn't want to bring this problem to Lily. "It's just something at work. It's not important," He answered. "Are you sure?" She asked, holding his hand and not really believing in him. "Yes. Sure." He kissed her and sat on the bed next to her. She smiled for a second and then Lily looked at him seriously. "Rick, I want to ask you something." She said. "I'll do anything you say." He said, running his hand through her hair. "You're not going to like this." Lily said, seriously. Rick, however, only smiled, happy that Lily was asking him something. "Just say it." She sighed and said, "I want to see Jake." Rick was taken aback by this. "What?" He asked. "I want to see Jake," She repeated. "But Lily, he's going to make you nervous," Rick said, worried. She held his hand with her both hands. "Please, Rick. I need to talk to him." Rick sighed. She was right, he really didn't like that. "OK, if that's what you want. I'll call him and see if he can come now, because I want to be around." He left the room, very unpleased by the request.  
  
About two hours later, Jake arrived at the hospital. Rick was waiting for him outside Lily's room. Jake approached him and said, "So, can I come in?" You can see he's a little nervous. Rick took a second to answer. "Jake, just be careful. She's the mother of your daughters." Jake nodded. "Don't worry." He was going to open the door when Rick grabbed him by the arm. "And she's my wife. And I'm capable of doing something insane if you hurt her in any way." Jake took Rick's hand off his arm and said, "Don't worry, Rick. We're grown ups." Rick sighed, "OK. Go in." Jake straightened his shirt and opened the door.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	14. Pride and Prejudice

Season 4 Episode 14 "Pride and Prejudice"  
  
When Jake opened the door and saw Lily, he didn't know what to say. He had never really thought about what he was doing, and seeing Lily made he think about that. But that uncomfortable feeling lasted only for a few seconds. Lily said, "Hello, Jake." Jake tried to smile and said, "Hi, Lil." Silence. Jake sat on the side of Lily's bed, and, still trying to act like everything was normal, said, "So, you wanted to see me?"  
  
Soliloquy Lily is smiling sadly. "He doesn't change."  
  
"Yes, Jake. I want to know why you're doing this." She asked, seriously. Jake stuttered, surprised by Lily hostile tone, "I, I, just thought... this would be better for you, to take this responsibility from you and from Rick." He answered. Lily, however, doesn't seem to believe him. "Jake, I've known you for over twenty years." She looks directly into his eyes, which makes Jake feel extremely uncomfortable. "Lil, please. I don't want you to think I'm against you." Jake says, holding Lily's hand. "Jake, I know you're not against me. But you think we're against you." The look on Jake's eyes change. Lily goes on. "Jake, no one is going to take your place in this family." Jake asks, smiling, "We're still a family?" Lily chuckles, "Yes, I guess. In an odd and unusual way." Jake laughs at this, and says, "Thank God, you finally smiled." But Lily pretended she didn't hear that, and says, "Jake, I'm not giving the girls to you. I'm fine now." Jake gets serious again. "Yes, I know, and I couldn't be happier." Pause. "But you still have a long road ahead of you. And don't forget you're pregnant." Lily shakes her head. "Jake, if you want to go on with this, it's your choice. I'm just telling you I'm going to fight until the end." Jake gets up and walks around the room angrily. "Lil, you've been here for two months. You don't know what's happening out there." He says. "Then tell me what's happening!" Lily demands, almost yelling. Jake runs near her bed and put his hands on her arms. "Lily, please. You shouldn't get very emotional." Lily faces him, "I have no idea about what you were talking about, but if there's something wrong, I have the right to know." Jake sighs, and thinks he'd better leave. "I just want to take care of my family. I have this right." They exchange another look before Jake leaves.  
  
Soliloquy Jake looks very nervous. "Yes, she's right. I was afraid I had lost my place in this family. Actually, I still am." Pause. "I just want to make it clear that I'm Grace and Zoe's Dad."  
  
A little later, Karen is arriving at Katie's house. Since she got no phone calls from Jessie, she decided to show up at Katie's. It was obvious the girl knew something. Jessie wouldn't run away without telling Katie where she was going. When Katie's mother opened the door and saw Karen there, she was very surprised. "Mrs. Sammler! What a surprise! What brings you here?" She asks, as she leads Karen in. "Not good things, Mrs. Singer." Karen said seriously. "What's the problem? Something wrong with Jessie?" Katie's mom asked, worried. "Jessie ran away from home yesterday. And I'm almost sure she's here." Mrs. Singer said, surprised, "Oh, my God. This is serious. But I don't think she's here." Karen doesn't give up. "Are you sure?" Mrs. Singer chuckles at this. "I would know if someone was on my house," She says, but then suddenly stops smiling, "Unless..." She remembered how Katie had made the basement her territory. "Follow me, Mrs. Sammler."  
  
They go down until they find the basement door, which is locked. "Katie, open this door." Mrs. Singer demands. Inside, Katie and Jessie froze. There was no way out. They tried to stay quiet, hoping they'd give up, but it didn't happen. Katie walked slowly to the door and unlocked it. When she opened it, Karen immediately entered the room as she saw Jessie there. "Jessie! How could you do this to me!" She yells. "Mom, what did you want me to do? Stay there and prove that you don't care about my feelings?" Jessie is almost crying. Karen is taken aback to hear that. She needs a moment to react. "Jessie, what did you expect? You tell me that you're lesbian and that you're dating Katie, and you expect me to react like it's normal?" At this point, Karen is interrupted by Mrs. Singer, who asks, shocked, "What? My daughter is not a lesbian!" "Sorry, Mom, but I'm love with Jessie!" Katie yells to her mom. "This is insane. I would like you two to leave my house." Mrs. Singer says to Jessie and Karen. "And you, young lady, you stay here." She says to Katie. "I think we need to talk about this," Karen tries to say as she and Jessie are almost pushed outside by Mrs. Singer. "I'd appreciate if you'd keep your daughter away from my Katie." She says and then closes the door.  
  
Out in the street, Karen and Jessie look at each other. Karen has tears in her eyes. "Jessie, I'm sorry. But I can't accept this." Jessie is crushed. "Mom, I.." Jessie begins, but Karen interrupts her. "Get in the car. We're going right now to talk to your father. And we'll decide what we're going to do about this." Jessie has no other choice but to do what her mother tells her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	15. Oh, She

Season 4 Episode 15 "Oh, She..."  
  
"Mom, please, you have to understand my feelings," Jessie was saying to Karen on the way to the hospital. "Jessie, I just can't let you hurt yourself. You have no idea of what this situation means." Karen is really under control, although she's in pain on the inside. Jessie doesn't say anything. Karen goes on, "I know you hate me now. But you're my little girl, and I..." She's interrupted by Jessie, "That's the problem! I'm your little girl and now you're upset because the real Jessie is not the Jessie you planned!" Jessie's attitude surprises Karen a little. She doesn't what to say to that and she's relieved they've arrived at the hospital, so the conversation is over for a while.  
  
Upstairs, Rick is in Lily's room, where's she's telling him about the talk with Jake. "It's exactly what I thought. He's jealous of you." She says that with a sad smile. "What?" Rick asks stunned. "He's jealous because you took care of all the family since my accident and he's feeling his place on this family was stolen from him." Rick laughs. "Oh, that's so ridiculous." Lily smiles and then goes on, "I know. But that's how he's feeling," and at this point she begins to fight back tears, "And he's still going to try to get the girls." Rick runs his hand through her hair as he says, "Don't worry, Lil. We'll win this thing. And Jake will realize what a jerk he's being about this." Lily smiles at his support, but she's not convinced. "When is the hearing?" She asks. "In ten days." Rick answers. "Oh my God!" Lily says letting tears fall down on her face. "I won't be able to make it!" Rick hugs her. "Oh, Lil, don't cry. I'll be there fighting for you." Rick says. But he knows Lily's not a fool. "Oh, Rick. I know that if I don't show up Jake's chances will be bigger." Rick looks at her, not knowing what to say.  
  
It doesn't matter, anyway, because Karen has knocked on the door. She wasn't really sure she wanted to see Lily, but she needed to talk to Rick. "Come on in," Rick said as Lily wiped her tears. "Oh, hi, Karen" Lily said, surprised to see Karen there. "Hello, Lily. How are you doing?" Karen said trying to fake a smile, as if she was really interested on that. "Oh, I'm much better now. Listen, I didn't have the chance of thanking you for what you did to me on the day of my accident. Thanks a lot. And, please, say thank you to your friend Henry too." The mention of Henry's name made Karen's fake smile disappear for a second.  
  
Soliloquy Karen appears. "Oh, Henry. I treated him so badly." Pause. "And he was right."  
  
Karen quickly gets her smile back and says, "Oh, sure. I'll tell him." Pause. Rick is not sure what to say. He looked a little nervous.  
  
Soliloquy Rick is chuckling. "I know this is silly, but when I'm in the same room with Lily and Karen, I feel so weird. I never know what to do."  
  
Lily breaks the silence asking Karen, "Are you alone?" Karen answers quickly, "Oh, no, Jessie is outside. I'll tell her to get in while I talk to Rick about..." She stutters, "about the mortgage of my house." Karen doesn't sound very convincing, but apparently Lily doesn't care. "Oh, OK. Tell Jessie to come here, I really miss her." Karen nods and calls Jessie, as she and Rick leave to talk.  
  
Soliloquy Lily looks like she's reflecting. After a while she says. "Why do I feel everyone is hiding something from me?"  
  
"So, Jessie, how have you been?" Lily asks after the girl enters the room. "Oh, fine." Jessie answers. Lily looks at her and says, with a serious smile, "Really?" Jessie is a little uncomfortable but she insists, "Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is the same." She quickly changes the subject saying, "You know, the baby is starting to show." That comment really touches Lily and she says, grinning, "You're the first one to notice!"  
  
Meanwhile, Grace is at home, and she's asking Eli for another Dimitri- related favor. This time, she wanted him to tell Rick they were going together to a party, so she could go to Dimitri's house. "No, Grace, no! I don't want trouble for me anymore." Eli answered, and he didn't look like he could change his mind. "But Eli, I need to see him." She asked tenderly. "Grace, don't you fear what could happen? I thought that after I told you about your Dad and the custody thing, you'd think about what you're doing." Grace takes a moment to think of an answer. "Of course I'm afraid. You have no idea how much. But I won't let fear rule me. I'm going to fight for what I want." Eli looked at her as if he had never seen her before. But he stayed in silence. "Fine!" Grace said. "I'll go anyway." She leaves, slamming the door.  
  
Soliloquy Grace looks a little angry. "No one understands. No one ever did." She pauses, and then smiles. "Except him."  
  
"Rick, what are we going to do now?" Karen asked after she finished telling him about the most recent events. "I don't know, Karen. We should talk to Jessie, and see what she wants to do..." Karen interrupts him, "What she wants to do? Rick you don't seriously believe a 15 year old girl knows what to do in a situation like this, do you?" Karen is nervous, but Rick is doing his best to stay calm. "Well, Karen, do we know what to do?" He asks.  
  
Soliloquy Karen is smiling, but she doesn't look happy. "That's what I hate about him the most, he always thinks he's right."  
  
Karen sighs and says, "We, for sure, know better than she does. We're her parents."  
  
Soliloquy Rick is also annoyed. "That's what I hate about her the most. She always thinks she's right."  
  
"OK, Karen, what do you want to do?" Rick says, beginning to lose his patience. "I think we should keep her away from this girl, make her think about what she was doing, maybe even take her back to the therapist." Rick nods, "The therapist is a good idea. I think we all could use that. But about keeping her away from Katie, I'm not sure, but it's just going to make things worse." He says, sitting down. "Yes, I know that, but I think Katie's mom already made this decision." Karen says, sitting next to him. "Yeah, you're right. But Jessie will want to be near Katie." Rick says. He makes a pause to think and then goes on. "You know, Karen, I think Jessie should be here when we're having this conversation." She looks at him, disapprovingly, "I'm not sure, she'll just yell at every thing we say." Karen had a bitter tone on her voice. "Still, I think it's not fair making decisions behind her back." Karen nods, defeated, "You're right." She can't look at Rick's eyes as she says that. She gets up to leave, and Rick says, "Leave Jessie here. She'll be good for Lily." Karen doesn't like it very much, but agrees, "OK. Will you take her to my place later?" Rick quickly nods, "Yeah, sure. We'll be there in less than 2 hours. And then we can finally talk, the three of us, about this." Karen smiles, as she remembers of something, "Two hours is perfect. I'll be waiting for you." She leaves, thinking she had enough time to stop at Henry's house.  
  
While Rick and Karen were talking, Jessie and Lily were also talking. Their conversation, however, was a much lighter one. "And then the teacher said, in front of everyone, that my paper was the best she had ever read," Jessie was telling Lily, very happy. "Oh, that's wonderful, congratulations, Jess," Lily said running her hand through Jessie's hair. The conversation stopped for a moment, and Lily quickly grabbed the chance to ask Jessie something, "So, Jessie, is everything OK at home? I mean, with you, Grace, Zoe, Eli, Rick..." Jessie was not sure what Lily knew or wanted to know, but she just nodded, "Yes, everything is normal. Except everyone misses you a lot," She says smiling. "Really?" Lily asks. "Really! Don't you believe me?" Jessie asks, playfully. "Of course I do, dear, it's just that I've got this feeling that everyone that has come to see me was hiding something that I needed to know." She says, trying not to look very worried. "Oh, don't worry. No one is hiding anything," Jessie said, faking a smile.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	16. Just Drives Me Crazy

Season 4 Episode 16 "...Just Drives Me Crazy"  
  
It was already eight o'clock at night when Grace arrived at Dimitri's house. "Grace! You finally arrived! I was so worried!" He said as he opened the door and held her. "What happened?" He asked. "Oh, nothing, Eli couldn't drive me here." Grace said, trying to make it sound not important. "Well, you could've called, and I could've picked you up." Grace looked at him, not saying anything but meaning "Are you crazy?". He understood and quickly explained himself, "Not at your place, of course, but somewhere... I was just dying here, thinking of what might be happening."  
  
Soliloquy Grace is giggling. "Oh, he's so cute."  
  
Meanwhile, Rick and Jessie have arrived at Karen's. Things are tense as none of them knows how to begin that conversation. Jessie surprises her parents, saying, "OK. I promise I'll listen to you if you first listen to what I have to say. And please, consider it before you say or do anything." Speechless, Karen and Rick just nodded. Jessie then proceeded to tell everything she was feeling. She told a little about how it began, but not to much because there were many things she didn't want to share with her parents. "Mom, Dad, I know you think I'm just confused, and I know Katie's mom said I should stay away from Katie, but I don't want to." She pauses and sighs. "I really need your help."  
  
Soliloquy Jessie looks anxious. "Please, please, I can't go through this alone."  
  
Karen and Rick looked at each other for a long moment. Karen nodded to Rick, to say he should start. "Jessie, dear, we're all lost on this." He looked at Karen almost every second. "All we want is your happiness, so you have to understand that this is hard for us too. Because we know how many bad things are waiting for you around the corner." He took a deep breath between the sentences. "But you can count on us." Karen the said, "Yes, dear. I know I said I couldn't accept it, and to be honest I still can't, but all do my best to respect your feelings." She pauses. "If... this is real." Jessie smiles and says, "It is real, Mom." Karen didn't like to hear that, which Rick realized. Before Karen could say something, he said, "We thought it could be good for us to go see a therapist again." Jessie wasn't sure if it was a innocent offer, or if they were thinking they could "cure" her. "Oh, I don't think I need it, but... It would be nice." She said. The phone then rang and Jessie ran to answer it.  
  
Soliloquy Jessie looks a little sad. "I'm not sure if they're being honest."  
  
After Jessie left, Rick said, "Karen, I need if you really want to support Jessie on this, because it doesn't look like it's coming from your heart." He sounds really angry. "I just think we should take things really slowly, and first try to know what's really going on. Then we'll take sides." Karen said with a very cool voice, which really pissed Rick off. "Which sides are there to take?!? I know only one, and it's Jessie's." He said, almost yelling. Karen looked upstairs, where Jessie went to take her call. "You don't yell, Rick." She said. Rick lowered his voice and said. "I won't let you hurt her, Karen. Just remember that."  
  
Soliloquy Rick looks extremely annoyed. She gets up from the stool and paces the room for a while. "Can you see why I couldn't stand staying married to her?"  
  
At Dimitri's house, things are much better. They've just finished having dinner. Ha had prepared everything - his father taught him to cook when he was a child. He even put candles on the table, and Grace couldn't be more pleased. "Thanks for making me forget my problems," She said to him as they headed to the living room. "Actually, I am your biggest problem." He said. Grace wasn't sure if he was making a joke or being bitter. She just smiled and said, "Well, if this is a problem, can you imagine if it weren't?" He nodded and looked the other way.  
  
Soliloquy Dimitri is also nodding, "Yes... I would prove that heaven exists."  
  
After that special moment, they cuddled in the couch. "I have a new poem for you," He said, "But this one I'm not going to put on my book. I want you to carry it wherever you go, like a lucky charm." Grace was smiling hugely, "That's so nice. Let me see it." He handed her the poem. She read it over and over, touched with every word in it. Afterwards, they read many other poems, from many authors, to each other. They didn't see time go by. But it went by very fast, and suddenly they were both asleep on the couch.  
  
Back at Karen's, Jessie has come back from her phone call. She's crying. "Honey, what happened?" Karen asks. Jessie can barely speak between her tears. "It was Katie, and she said her Mom..." She couldn't talk at this point. "Her Mom what?" Rick asked. "Her Mom has beaten her up after we left today." Rick and Karen just looked at each other, both totally shocked. "Oh, my God. We should call the police." Rick said, already reaching for the phone. "Oh, no." Jessie grabbed his hand. "Katie said it would be worse if we did that." He looked at Karen and said, "You're a lawyer. Don't we have the right to call the police?" He asked. Karen shook her head. "I'm not sure. This is not my field, but I believe it depends on how bad she is. If it can't be proved she was really beaten up, her Mom could sue us." Rick kept looking at her. "Damn law." He said, looking the other way. Karen understood what he felt and said, "Let me call a friend of mine who works in that field and make sure." She grabbed the phone and went to make the call. Rick and Jessie were left alone, and they were staring at each other when Jessie said, still between tears, "Dad, do you when you love a person so much that even the thought of something bad happening to this person can kill you?" Rick smiled sadly and thought, "Yes, dear, I know." His eyes were full of tears now. "That's exactly how I feel about you," He said. Jessie just hugged him tightly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	17. Stay Awake Next Time

Season 4 Episode 17  
  
"Stay Awake Next Time"  
  
When Rick arrived at his house that evening, he was surprised to see Eli sitting in the couch. "What are you doing here, in the dark, alone?" Rick asked, friendly. "Oh, just... thinking. About life." Eli answers. Rick is surprised by that. He says, "Oh, that's nice you finally decided to do some thinking on life. What about the girls?" Rick asks, sitting next to Eli. Rick looks really tired - he hasn't slept well in the last days, with everything that's been going on. "Oh, Zoe has just gone to bed." Eli answers, trying to postpone the Grace moment as long as he could. "And Grace is already sleeping too?" Rick asked.  
  
Soliloquy Eli looks mad at himself. "I can't think of any good excuses! Why did I have to be so stupid?" He pauses and then softens his expression. "On the other hand, why do I have to feel guilty about the wrong things she's doing?"  
  
"Grace's out." Eli answers, trying to sound cool. "What?" Rick asks, worried. "It's 11:30! Where did she go?" Eli gets up, knowing things were going to get bad. "I don't know, Dad. I'm not Grace's bodyguard." He starts to leave. "And now that you've arrived, there's a place I have to go." Rick gets up and tries to stop him. "Eli, do you know something?" He asks seriously. "No, Dad. Give me a break!" Eli says as he leaves.  
  
Soliloquy Rick is looking up. "Let she be OK. Let she be OK." He prayed.  
  
When Eli was outside, getting into Rick's car, another car pulled in front of the house. To Eli's dismay, Jake came out of it. "Oh, hi, Eli! How's everything?" Jake asked Eli very friendly. Jake liked Eli because Eli reminded him of himself as a young man. "OK, Jake." Eli answered, not very excited. "What are you doing here so late?" He asked. "Well, Tiffany is visiting her mom, so I was left alone. Then I thought, why don't I go see my daughters?" Jake says, happily. Eli gives him a weak smile and says, "Zoe is already asleep." He said. Jake is disappointed, but not so much. "But I'm sure Grace isn't. And I really need to talk to her." Jake said and began to move towards the house. "Oh, Grace's not here, she's at... at a party." Jake turned back and said, "She didn't tell me anything when I talked to her today." He says, surprised and not pleased. "Oh, apparently it was a last minute thing." Eli is doing his best.  
  
At this moment, Rick decides to check on the noise outside. He opens the door and the sight of Jake is the last thing he wanted to see. "So, Rick, what do you know about this party Grace went to?" Jake asked, seriously. "Not much, actually. But she talked to Lily, and Lily said it was OK." Rick answered, getting into Eli's farce. Jake is not really convinced, but he can't do much. Eli interrupts the scary silence saying, "Well, I have to go." He gets in the car and Jake asks, "Where are you going?" Eli thinks for a second and says, "A important place." Jake nods and says, going to his car, "Well, I can't give you a ride to there."  
  
Soliloquy Jake looks angry. "They are hiding something from me. The boy. I'm sure he knows where my daughter is, by the way he answered my questions."  
  
While Jake has no other choice but going home, Eli drove by Dimitri's house. He saw a very weak light in the living room. He stopped the car in the street, in front of the house. He honk the car's horn once. Twice. Nothing. This was the "I'm here" signal when he picked up Grace there the other times. He waited for another two minutes and then left.  
  
Morning arrived quickly for Rick, who slept on the couch waiting for Eli and Grace; and for Eli, who slept in the car waiting for Grace. They were both awakened by a furious Jake, who arrived yelling, "Where's my daughter???" Rick jumped of the couch and went outside where Jake was yelling at Eli. "Where's she?" Rick, still sleeping, said, "I guess she's inside." Before he could finish, he pushed Rick out of his way and went inside, only to find Zoe at the kitchen. When he asked what she was doing there, she said she didn't go to school because she couldn't wake up Rick or Eli. Jake took her by her hand, and left the house, still yelling at Rick, "You lose one of my daughters and totally forget about the other one. Oh, the judge is going to love that."  
  
As Jake put Zoe in the car, Rick came to him and said, Jake, you can't drive like this. "Yes, I can. I have to go find my daughter!" He yelled. "I'll help you." Rick said. "No! I want you out of this." Rick thought this wasn't a good time for a fight, so he just said calmly, "Please leave Zoe here, then. You're too nervous." For a moment Jake stopped to think. He looked at Zoe, who was beginning to get scared, and she quickly jumped out of the car. "OK." Jake said. "But if something happens to her..." "Don't worry." Rick interrupted. Jake got in the car.  
  
While the above was happening, Eli got into Rick's car and started. He began to leave and pretended he didn't hear Rick asking what he was going. When Jake suddenly thought he should follow Eli. And he did this, so carefully Eli didn't realize. After about twenty minutes of driving, Eli stopped the car. In the front of Dimitri's house. Eli got out of the car, and when he was rang the bell of the house he heard Jake on his back. Desperate, Eli tried to hold the door closed, but it was useless because Jake came and pushed the door open. Jake saw there what he expected a frightened Grace, and Dimitri by her side.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Grace asked, pointless. "I can't believe this! I can't believe I let you live at that house so long! Look what happened to you." He then looked at Dimitri. "And you... oh, I'm not going to do anything now, but just wait." He grabbed Grace's arm and took her off the house. Eli was relieved Dimitri didn't try to fight with Jake, because it would be so much worse. Eli looked at Dimitri, and not knowing what to say or do, just left.  
  
In Jake's car, silence was heartbreaking. Grace didn't have the nerve to look at her Dad, and all she could think about was Dimitri and Lily. Her poor mother, she wasn't ready for something like this. Lost in her thoughts, Grace reached into her jacket's pocket. In there, she found the poem Dimitri gave her the last night. Her lucky charm.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	18. Secrets Are Never Kept Forever

Season 4 Episode 18  
  
"Secrets Are Never Kept Forever"  
  
After Jake left with Grace, Eli also left but he had no idea of where to go. Should he go home and tell Rick about everything that was going on? Should he just run away and avoid facing everyone? Because it wasn't going to be easy. Now everyone would now he helped Grace through all this, and even though it wasn't really his fault, Eli knew people wouldn't react too friendly - especially Rick. He couldn't go to Karen either, because he didn't believe he was going to find understanding in her. So he decided he would go to Lily - not only because she usually respected his thoughts and understood him, but also because he felt she shouldn't receive those news in the Jake way.  
  
During all this, Rick stayed home with Zoe, who was a little scared from what she had seen that morning. "What was going on with my Dad this morning? Why he was so nervous?" She asked Rick. He looked at her for a long time, trying to come up with an appropriate answer - but not a lie - for a twelve-year-old. "He was worried because your sister didn't come home last night." Rick answered. "She's behaving badly, isn't she?" Zoe said casually. "I suspected that. She and Eli have been full of secrets lately." That frightened Rick a little. Was it possible that Eli knew everything from the beginning? No, he couldn't believe it. "What do you mean, Zoe?" Rick asks. "Oh, they're always whispering and he's always driving her somewhere." Zoe answers as she looks a magazine. Rick looks at his watch, wondering what's taking Eli so long to come back. He fears the worst could have happened.  
  
Soliloquy Rick has a seriously worried look. "What am going to tell Lily? That I couldn't take care of her daughter? And worst of it, my own son might have known about this all the time."  
  
At the hospital, Lily is wondering why Rick isn't there as he promised he would be. It's almost noon and Rick said he would be there before eleven o'clock. "Nothing happened, Lily! He probably got a call from a client and it's at a meeting." As she was telling herself that, a nurse entered and told her she had a visit. Lily smiled excited, thinking it was Rick. You can't say she was disappointed when she saw Eli, but she was for sure surprised. "Eli! It's so nice to see you!" She says, and then asks, "Is something wrong with your Dad?" Eli smiles weakly and says, "No, he's fine. For now." He then sits on the side of her bed. She starts to talk. "You know, the doctor said I can start walking again tomorrow." She's very happy. "I might even make it to the girl's custody hearing." Eli's smile fades away at the mention of this subject. "Lily, there's something I need to tell you." Lily looks at him surprised. She has never seen Eli talk so seriously. She doesn't have a good feeling about what's coming. "Tell me, Eli. Don't be afraid. Nothing will harm me anymore." Eli shakes his head in despair. "It's about Grace. She's with Jake." Lily puts her hand on her chest, over her heart. Eli goes on, "He came home this morning and Grace wasn't there." Lily interrupts him, "Oh my God! Where was she?" Eli takes a moment and says, "At Mr. Dimitri's house." Lily is speechless. She could expect everything but that, she didn't even remember that Dimitri existed anymore. She quickly understands what this means. Jake has the perfect case for next week's hearing.  
  
Meanwhile, Rick is desperate with the lack of news. She decides to call Judy. He hides in the bedroom so Zoe won't listen to the conversation. "Judy, it's me, Rick." He says after Judy answers the phone. "Hi, Rick. What's up?" Judy asks friendly. "Do you know where Jake is?" Judy thinks that question is really weird. "He's probably at Booklovers. He's supposed to be there today. Why?" Rick then fills Judy in on that morning's events. Don't forget he still doesn't know that Grace was with Dimitri. "I'll go to Booklovers," Judy says, "And if she's there I'll take her with me to the hospital." Rick says that he wants to go to Booklovers too, but Judy won't let him. "You'd better not see Jake for now." Rick finally accepts that she's right. "I'll go to the hospital with Zoe and we'll meet there." He says.  
  
After less than an hour, Judy arrives with Grace - who's crying - at the hospital. Rick and Zoe are waiting for them outside. Rick wanted to know what was going on before he went inside to see Lily. As he sees Grace coming out if Judy's car crying, his last hopes are gone. Grace tells Rick what's going on while Judy takes Zoe to Lily's room. Zoe insists that she wants to stay and know what happened to her sister, but Judy doesn't let her. It doesn't take more than two minutes for Grace to tell Rick about what happened. In the end, she asks if Eli is also there. "I don't know where Eli is. He disappeared this morning after your Dad showed up." Rick answers. "Poor Eli," Grace says, still crying. "He tried to help me, but my Dad followed him. Even in the end he didn't give up." Rick is stunned to hear that. "He knew where you were?" Grace raises her head and realizes she has said too much. But it's too late.  
  
Soliloquy Rick looks crushed. "My own son! How could he do something like that?" His eyes are full of tears. "He knew it was wrong."  
  
In less than a minute, Rick and Grace were arriving at Lily's room. Judy and Zoe were already there. Judy was surprised to see Eli there, but she didn't say anything. She was afraid to spoil the moment between Lily and Zoe. "Mom, why are your eyes so red? Did you cry?" Zoe asks. "Oh, a little. It's just that this whole situation has made me more sensitive. Also, women get a little too sensitive when they're expecting a baby." Lily says, trying to pretend everything is OK. At this moment, Grace and Rick open the door. Grace runs to Lily and hugs her very tight. Rick enters the room and, to his surprise, sees Eli standing there. Eli looks at his Dad and immediately realizes, by the look in Rick's eyes, that he already know about everything. He gets closer to Lily's bed, first kisses her and then he whispers to Eli, "I want to see you outside. Now."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	19. New Battles To Fight

Season 4 Episode 19  
  
"New Battles To Fight"  
  
Eli had no other choice but to do what his Dad told him. Judy, noticing something was going on, said to Lily she was going to get a coffee, and followed Rick and Eli outside. When she left the room, they were already arguing - but not yelling - in the hall. "How could you do this? How could you help Grace on something like that?" Rick was asking, but he wasn't giving Eli a chance to answer. "And you knew Jake wanted the girl's custody. And you should know this would only help him, unless you're an idiot. Which I'm beginning to think you are." Rick said, as he paced around Eli. Judy was keeping a distance from them. Eli, seeing his Dad had apparently finished, began, "Dad, I know there's nothing I can do to make up for this. But you have to understand me. You don't know how Grace was happy. She was happy like I had never seen before." Rick is not touched. "Save your words, Eli. It's done. And it's not me you should apologize to, it's Lily." He says. "I already did." Eli says. He can barely face his Dad. "Good. Just don't expect us - or at least me - to trust you again." Rick says, and gets back to Lily's room.  
  
Soliloquy Eli has his face on his hand. He raises his head and says, "Great. That's all that I needed."  
  
Eli stands there in the hall for a while, reflecting on what has just happened. Judy approaches him, and says friendly, "I think you should go home." Eli nods, "I've also sensed that." Judy tries to comfort him, "You've made a mistake helping Grace, that's true, but this is not your fault. Your Dad is just nervous, you'll see. As soon as the situation with Jake is resolved, everything will be back to normal." Eli smiles and says, "Yeah. I guess you're right." He leaves. He goes home and there's a message from Karen in the answering machine. "Eli, honey, this is your Mom. Call me, I need to talk to you. Also, Jessie is worried that she hasn't heard from you or your Dad today. So, call us as soon as you can, please." Eli, however, erases the message and decides that he'll call her later. He certainly doesn't need another one of his mother's lecture now.  
  
Meanwhile, at the hospital, it's the moment of the truth for Lily and Grace. After Rick, Judy and Zoe left - Lily asked for some time alone with Grace - Grace began to try to explain herself, "Mom, please forgive me. I know I've hurt you, and everyone else, and I know I screwed things up. But I was following my heart." Lily looked at her daughter adoringly, remembering of all the times she had told her to go for her dreams and never let fear rule her. "Oh, honey, I know that everything that happened in the last couple of months must have been so tough on you, and I... I don't have doubts that he must have been supporting you all this time, but, this can't happen. You know that, Grace." Grace doesn't want to argue with her mom, because she really needs her now, but tries to stand for her feelings. "Mom, I know he's not the guy I'm supposed to date, but who can tell what's right or wrong? And why can't our love be true, just because he's older than me?" Both Lily and Grace were trying to fight back tears. "We can't fight this battle now, dear," Lily said, running her hand through Grace's hair. "Fact is, now your Dad knows about everything, he's trying to get your custody, and this is going to court! You're a minor, and Mr. Dimitri could get arrested. You know all that." Grace holds her mom, and cries with her head lying on Lily's chest. "I don't want that to happen. I prefer to die." She says, between her tears.  
  
Soliloquy Grace is also crying. "I can't stay away from him, I can't! Oh, my God, I have no other choice."  
  
A little later, Rick has arrived home. Eli tells him about Karen's message, and asks him to call her to see what she wants. "I'm leaving to pick up Jessie now. She'll be staying here for the next couple of days. And you, call your Mom and begin to take care of your own problems." Rick coldly answers. Eli is hurt by Rick's reaction, but he doesn't want to get into another argument. Rick leaves and Eli decides to call Karen.  
  
Soliloquy Eli has a cordless phone on his hands, "She's my own mother! She gave birth to me, why does talking to her feels like a torture?"  
  
"Hi, Mom. It's me." Eli says as Karen picks up the phone. "Oh, hi, honey. Your Dad was just here. He seemed very upset, is something wrong?" Eli is not sure what he should say, so he tries to escape. "There were some problems around here today." Karen realizes Eli won't talk more about that, and quickly changes the subject to the one she had on her mind. "Well, I called you because I wanted to know how is your job at that Internet company going."  
  
Soliloquy Eli defines pretty well the situation. He has the same cordless phone on his ear, and suddenly, after hearing something on the other side of the line, he drops it slowly while saying, "Oh, no."  
  
Eli looks terrified as he remembers he didn't tell Karen he got fired for arriving late three days in a row. He wasn't that upset, because the job - assistant to the assistant of the webmaster - was pretty dull. But now it was time to face his Mom. If it wasn't enough that Rick was barely looking at him. "You know, Mom, I didn't get a chance to tell you, but I'm not working there anymore." Karen looks angrily disappointed on the other side of the line. "Eli, are going to go through everything again?" She asks. "No, Mom, I'll get another job, don't worry. Lily is coming home next week, so things will calm down around here." He said, and thinking about Grace's situation, smiled sadly. Karen also smiled sadly, as she thought about Jessie's situation. "I also want you to consider college for next year." She said. Eli sighed. This was going to be worse than he thought. "We'll see, Mom." He says, and sounds bored, which Karen notices. "I hope you're listening very carefully, Eli. Or you get a job and starts taking it seriously, or you're going to college." Eli is starting to get really annoyed. "Alright, Mom!" He says, in a louder voice. "I won't allow you to keep this meaningless life you're having," Karen adds. She starts to talk again, but Eli interrupts her, "There's someone at the door. I have to go. Bye." He hangs up quickly, giving her no chance of saying anything else.  
  
The week we have left for the custody hearing goes by very quickly, full of events for the Mannings and the Sammlers. After more than two months, Lily finally leaves the hospital, and although she's not totally back on her feet yet, she's almost there. Grace and Jessie didn't have a chance of meeting their beloveds Dimitri and Jessie again, so it was a hard week for them. Especially for Grace, who had to deal with the guilt of "helping" her Dad on the custody situation. At least, Lily let her call Dimitri once and tell him that she was fine, and that they would have a chance to meet - at Lily's presence - to talk better about what happened. Jessie, however, was struggling to get news about Katie - she hadn't heard from the girl since that awful call on the night that everything came up. Katie didn't show up at school either, which had made Jessie's situation even more painful. She learned that it wasn't Grace who told Karen about her romance, as she thought, but Henry. And she and Grace were surprised to see that they were both going through a somehow similar situation - a forbidden love. They felt close for the first time ever.  
  
And the day on the custody hearing finally arrives. Everyone is going to be there - including Rick, Eli, Jessie and Judy. When they are beginning to leave, Lily stops everyone and says, "I know that what I'm going to say is stupid. But I just want to tell you two," She says looking at Grace and Zoe, "That I love you more than I love myself. And this will never change, no matter what happens today." Lily wants to go on, but Grace interrupts her, "Please, Mom, don't even think about that. It's not going to happen." She holds Lily's hand and Lily kisses her forehead. Lily then gets Zoe by the hand too, and they all head to the court.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	20. Family Law

NOTES from the Author: 1) I'm no Law expert, so I'm taking a big artistic license in the hearing that I describe in this episode. Also, I'm not from the USA, so I'm not into American family law and I'm just writing this by "common sense". If there's anything extremely absurd, please let me now and I'll fix it. 2) Anything between [ ] are author's comments, even if in the middle of a dialogue.  
  
Season 4 Episode 20  
  
"Family Law"  
  
When they arrived in the court, Lily, Rick and the others found Jake already there, on the waiting room. Jake greeted Lily and his daughters - and only them - cordially. He expected Grace and Zoe to come and give him a hug but they just waved him a hello. The whole situation seemed to have damaged Jake's relationship with his daughters. Lily, however, did come to Jake to ask about Tiffany and Maddie. "They're arriving at any minute. Tiffany will be really happy to see you all, she has told me she misses you." Lily smiles uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. "I'll just go there and, well, we'll see each other outside." As she left, Dr. Anna Healey - Jake's lawyer - arrived in a rush. She called Jake and said she needed to see him in private, and showed him a small room that lawyers used to talk to their clients.  
  
In the waiting room, Lily, Rick and Judy were struggling to make everything look normal for the kids. But they weren't really succeeding, and things got a little more tense every time Eli talked to Rick and he ignored. Grace, wanting to get out of there, asked Lily, "Mom, can I go outside to get some fresh air?" Lily thought for a second and said. "OK. But only for five minutes, the hearing is about to start." Grace then gave Eli a look that said that she wanted to talk to him. Eli got it and quickly said that he was going to follow Grace.  
  
As they got outside, Grace said, "Eli, we really need to talk. I just want to thank you for what you did..." But Eli interrupted her, "That's fine, Grace. I don't want to talk about this anymore." He said. Grace insisted, "I know you must hate me now, your Dad isn't even talking to you. But I promised, as soon as this custody thing is over, I'll talk to him and tell it wasn't your fault, and that I made you get involved." Eli looks really annoyed, "OK, Grace! Do whatever you want, but let's drop this subject, please." He says, sitting on the stairs at the entrance of the building. Grace is surprised by Eli's hostile reaction. She sits next to him and asks, "Are you OK?" Eli softened. "Yeah, sorry. This has nothing to do with you, it's just something between me and my Mom." Grace thinks for a while and says, "If there's anything I can do..." She said. He smiled, "Thanks". At this point, Judy appeared and said, "Grace, Eli. Come on in. It's going to start."  
  
Soliloquy Rick says, "If Lily lost this, I would never forgive myself."  
  
Soliloquy Jake looks determined. "If let my daughters grow up totally loose, I would never forgive myself."  
  
He's followed by soliloquy Grace. "Oh my God, please! I will never be able to forgive myself. Because it's my fault."  
  
Soliloquy Zoe also looks tense. "You know, I think this all started after that day I was really rude to my Dad in the car. I was just in a bad mood. I hope this is not my fault, I would never forgive myself."  
  
Soliloquy Lily has tears in her eyes. "Oh! My Girls! I can't live without them!" She says, fighting tears.  
  
The hearing was going to take place not in a real court, but in a "mediation" room. The was a big table, and the judge - Ms. Mary Higgins - had Jake and Miss Healey sitting on her right side, and Lily, Rick, Grace, Zoe and Mr. Douglas Hathaway - Lily and Rick's lawyer - on her left side. Judy, Eli and Jessie were allowed to stay in the room, but they sat in the chairs that were behind Lily and Rick.  
  
Judge Higgins started the session. "This hearing is taking place because Mr. Jake Manning is requesting custody of his daughters Grace Manning, 17 years old, and Zoe Manning, 12 years old; from his former wife, Mrs. Elizabeth Sammler. All the involved are present here today. So, we will start hearing Mr. Manning's reasons to make this request. May I remember you all, that you're under oath, and any false information given here might have you accused of perjury. Mr. Manning, you may start."  
  
Jake: "Well, I'm going to be very objective: I'm here because I don't believe that my ex-wife, Lily, and her husband have the conditions of raising my daughters properly. I'm not saying that they're not good parents, but I feel that, right now, they have too many things going on which are negatively affecting my daughters."  
  
Judge Higgins: "Could you specify those things, Mr. Manning?"  
  
Anna Healey: "If you allow me, you honor, I have compiled some information regarding this subject."  
  
Judge Higgins: "Go ahead, Ms. Healey."  
  
Anna Healey: "First, we have Mrs. Sammler's health condition. Although she's here with us today, she has been extremely ill on the past couple of months, after being ran over by a car. Adding the fact that she's pregnant, her condition is made even more fragile, and she won't be able to have a normal life for the next months."  
  
While she listened to Miss Healey, Lily was extremely surprised on how aware they were of her condition. She was also not pleased that such a personal thing was being used in a bad way in a court of law.  
  
Douglas Hathaway: "Objection, you honor. Mrs. Sammler's health condition has nothing to do with her parenting abilities."  
  
Judge Higgins: "Objection sustained. Ms. Healey, would you please specify how this situation will affect Grace and Zoe."  
  
Anna Healey: "Sure. Mrs. Sammler won't be able to drive, to big physical efforts or even walk a lot in the next months. So, besides being unable to do drive her daughters to school, or attend school events, we also believe she would have a better recovery if she didn't have to worry about these things."  
  
Oh, after that one, Lily had had enough.  
  
Lily [getting up]: "Oh, you, you b...! How can you be so dirty and dishonest! It's not enough to try to take my daughters away from me, and you still want to look good!"  
  
Rick gets up and makes Lily sit back. "Lil, please, you have to control yourself," he whispers.  
  
Judge Higgins: "Mrs. Sammler, please, speak only when you're requested."  
  
Lily: "Sorry. I just couldn't control myself."  
  
Judge Higgins: "Fine. Let's go on. Miss Healey, about this subject, is there anything you would like to ask Mrs. Sammler?"  
  
Anna Healey: "Yes, you honor. Mrs. Sammler, you seemed very offended by my explanation about your health. I would like to know if there's any information here that is wrong."  
  
Lily [hesitant]: "No, overall it's correct. The problem is that I just don't agree with the way your put it. Besides, I'm not alone. I have my husband Rick and my sister Judy to help me with whatever is necessary concerning the girls."  
  
Anna Healey: "Is it true that the doctors advised you to get as much rest as possible and avoid any kind of worries or responsibilities?"  
  
Lily: Yes. To get a lot of rest and avoid worries. But not [with emphasis and looking at Judge Higgins] responsibilities.  
  
Anna Healey: "That's all for now, you honor."  
  
Judge Higgins: "Fine. Now I see that Mr. Manning claims to have strong reasons why his daughters are already being affected. I'd like to hear them."  
  
At this moment everyone on the Manning/Sammler side froze. Especially Grace, who was terrified with the possibility of Dimitri's name being mentioned - he could go to jail.  
  
Jake: "You honor, last week, my older daughter Grace spent a night away from my ex-wife's home. And, her husband, who has been responsible for the house since Lily went to the hospital had no idea of where she was. I don't want to think of what might have happened if I didn't arrive there and went in search for Grace."  
  
Judge Higgins: "And you found your daughter where? And how?"  
  
Jake [thinks for a second]: "She was with bad companies, you honor. Don't ask for names, because unfortunately I haven't got them. May I add that these companies included a much older man."  
  
Grace opens her mouth in disbelief. This is not how things happened!  
  
Jake [sees Grace staring at him with pain in her eyes but goes on]: "About how, it was, I guess, luck. After I arrived at Lily's house, I suspected that Rick's older son, who's sitting there on the back [points at Eli] knew where my daughter was. So, when he left the house some minutes after I arrived, I decided to follow him. I was right, and that's how I found my daughter."  
  
Judge Higgins: "OK. Miss Healey, any questions concerning this point?"  
  
Anna Healey: "Yes, you honor. I have questions for Mr. Sammler, his son Eli and for my client. Beginning with Mr. Rick Sammler. [now talking to Rick] Mr. Sammler, is it true that you didn't know where Grace was on that night?"  
  
Rick [looking defeated]: "Yes, it is true."  
  
Lily's eyes are full of tears. She lows her head.  
  
Anna Healey: "And weren't you worried about where your step-daughter could be?"  
  
Rick [offended]: "Of course I was! When I arrived home the night before, I asked Eli about Grace and Zoe. Zoe was upstairs in bed while Grace had apparently gone to a party. I sat on the couch to wait for her, but I was so tired from everything that is going on in my life that I fell asleep, and I woke up only when Jake arrived the next morning."  
  
Anna Healey: "So, do you admit that the stress from Lily's situation got you tired, which made you unable to look for Grace?"  
  
Rick [getting nervous]: "No. This is not true!"  
  
Anna Healey: "Thank you, Mr. Sammler, that's all. Now, Mr. Eli Sammler. Is it true that you knew were Grace was on that night?"  
  
Eli: "Yes, it is."  
  
Anna Healey: "So, when your father arrived home that night, you already knew where Grace was, and you chose not to tell?"  
  
Eli [very serious]: "We're brother and sister. She asked me to keep it a secret."  
  
Anna Healey: "Even though you knew she might be in trouble?"  
  
Eli [looking at Miss Healey in the eyes]: "I didn't know if she was in trouble. You don't know if she was in trouble. No one here does."  
  
Anna Healey: "Thank you, Mr. Sammler. Now, Mr. Manning, my final question. What makes you think you can provide a better environment for the upbringing of your daughters?"  
  
Jake: "I have a family, and a steady job that gives me a comfortable financial situation. I didn't want to bring this up, but Rick is going through a hard financial period. As far as I know, he hasn't got any new clients on the past month."  
  
Lily was stunned. She didn't know about that. Another thing people were hiding from her. Rick was also sadly surprised. He could never imagine Jake would investigate that.  
  
Judge Higgins: "Is this true, Mr. Sammler?"  
  
Rick [still surprised]: "Yes, but it's not as bad as it seems. Architecture in general is going through a period of low activity. Besides, Lily and I have our savings."  
  
Judge Higgins [always taking notes]: "Fine. Is there anything else, Miss Healey."  
  
Anna Healey: "No, that's all for now, you honor."  
  
Judge Higgins: "Mr. Hathaway, is there anything you want to ask in behalf of your client?"  
  
Douglas Hathaway: "Yes, thank you, you honor. First I'd like to ask Mr. Manning a couple of questions."  
  
Judge Higgins: "Go ahead."  
  
Douglas Hathaway: "Mr. Manning, you said that earlier that you have a family. We now that you are married. Where is your wife, and why isn't she here with you?"  
  
Jake: "My wife has been traveling for the past weeks. Her mother was sick and she went to her hometown to help her sister take care of her."  
  
Douglas Hathaway: "But don't you think that, since your wife is going to help you with your daughters, that she should be here with you, like Rick is here with Lily?"  
  
Jake [annoyed]: "My wife wanted very much to be here, but she couldn't."  
  
Douglas Hathaway: "Is it true that you work in the bookstore-cafe that belongs to your ex-wife Lily and her sister Judy?"  
  
Jake [more annoyed]: "I've been the manager of the place for a long time."  
  
Douglas Hathaway: "Thank you, Mr. Manning. Now, Mrs. Sammler, how much time did the doctors say you need to be fully recovered?"  
  
Lily: "Well, with the proper care and if nothing goes wrong, three months."  
  
Douglas Hathaway: "And what could go wrong?"  
  
Lily: "It could be some physical complication, but the doctor said the is this cases it's most likely for the patient to be affected by emotional traumas."  
  
Douglas Hathaway: "Thank you, Mrs. Sammler." [to Judge Higgins] "You honor, I'd like you to consider all this while making your decision. Every parents make their mistakes. Mr. Manning also does. And, since they're so worried about taking this burden off Lily, maybe they should also worry about the fact that Lily really needs her daughters to recover. That's all, you honor."  
  
Judge Higgins: "Miss Healey, any final comments?"  
  
Anna Healey: "Yes, a short one, you honor. Yes, every parent makes mistakes. We never said here that Mrs. Sammler isn't a good mother. But we have to provide the girls what's best for them at this moment. That's all, you honor."  
  
Judge Higgins: "Well, finally, I'd like to hear Grace and Zoe's feelings about this situation. Zoe, you go first."  
  
Zoe [insecure]: "I love my Mom and my Dad. I don't want to be far from any of them. I just feel my Mom needs me more than my Dad now."  
  
Grace [also insecure]: "That's how I feel too. Our Mom needs us to get better."  
  
Judge Higgins: "Well, everything said, this session is over. Now I'll go to my office, analyze everything that has been said. You have your decision in one hour."  
  
After exactly an hour, Judge Higgins comes back from her office, where she analyzed the case. Everyone got up from their sits.  
  
Judge Higgins: "Listen carefully everyone. I have made my decision."  
  
Everyone held their breath to hear Judge Higgins' decision.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	21. Can You Define Justice?

Season 4 Episode 21  
  
"Can You Define Justice?"  
  
You could've cut the tension with a knife in that room during the previous hour. "Thanks, Doug," Rick said to Douglas, about ten minutes before Judge Higgins came back. Doug and Rick were friends since their college years. Their rooms in the college dorm were next to each other. Rick always liked Doug, but since his roommate and best friend of the time always thought Doug was "too weird", they never had a chance to become really close. "Wait ten minutes to say that, Rick," Doug said, nervous. Doug was a good lawyer, but during those minutes before a sentence, he usually got really insecure. And he had a bad feeling about that day. "No matter what happens, Doug. I know you're doing your best." Rick said. "You won't think that if we lose." Doug replied, smiling sadly. Rick thought it was better not to insist anymore. Lily, who had been hearing the conversation, asked, "Do we have many chances of losing?" She was really worried. "I'm going to be pretty honest with you. Both sides have strong reasons to be with the girls. I'm really confident, but we should expect anything." Doug said, serious.  
  
That was the moment when Judge Higgins came back and announced that she had made a decision. "I'd like to say this was a hard decision to make. This family is going through difficult times. So, I decided to grant the custody of Grace and Zoe Manning to their father, Jake Manning. Mrs. Sammler will be able to see the girls at least every weekend. The sentence begins tomorrow at eight o'clock in the morning, which gives time to everyone to organize their things. This sentence could be reverted in the future in favor of Mrs. Sammler if it's considered proper. That's all for this case. Thank you." She got up and left.  
  
At that moment, Lily felt like the ground had disappeared from under her feet. She never thought she could actually lose the girls. Rick was shocked, and didn't know what to say. So he just held Lily really tight when she threw herself in his arms. Jake was relieved he had won. He really believed this was the best for his daughters.  
  
Soliloquy Jake explains this better. "Of course I feel sorry for Lily. But my duty as a father must come first." He says that really calmly and seriously.  
  
Soliloquy Lily is not that calm. She's pacing from side to side, her head in her hands. "No, no, no." She repeats, over and over, without raising her head.  
  
Grace was desperate. She was sure this was all her fault. She ran over to Lily. "Mom, I'm sorry. I'll fix this, you'll see. I'll tell Dad we should be with you, he'll understand." Lily couldn't say anything in the middle of her tears. She just held her daughters. Judy came close and held Lily and the girls. Eli and Jessie just stood there, not knowing what to do. After some minutes, they all let go of the embrace and Doug approached them. "Lily, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But don't worry, I'm going to appeal against this decision, and we're going to win." He held her hands for assurance. She just nodded, trying to show confidence, but at moment she could never succeed.  
  
Everyone left the room, but Doug stayed there. She sat back and was already going over some papers, when Judy came and said, "Please, Mr. Hathaway. You don't have to do this now." She realized he was extremely nervous. "No, it's better not to lose any time. Today is a Friday, so unfortunately I can only request another hearing on Monday. So I'll use the weekend to prepare everything." He said very quickly, without taking his eyes of the papers. He then looked at Judy, "And it's Doug."  
  
Soliloquy Judy looks taken aback. "His eyes... are so sad. There's loneliness coming out of them."  
  
Rick, Lily and the kids were outside waiting for Judy - they had come in two cars, Rick's and Judy's, since Lily couldn't drive yet. There was an awkward silence, sometimes interrupted by sentences of encouragement coming from Rick. After a minute or two, Jake came out of the court, followed by his lawyer, Anna Healey. He thought for a second as he saw everyone there, but then he approached the girls and said, "I'll pick you two up tomorrow at 9 o'clock, OK? We're going out to buy all the stuff you need." She smiled and ran his ran his hand through Zoe's hair. Zoe acted like she didn't listen, while Grace gave Jake a weak smile, as she held Zoe. Jake, feeling very uncomfortable, said, "Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow." He kissed both of the girls and went to his car.  
  
Judy came out of the court building, along with Doug. "Rick, I'll stop by at your house to discuss a few things concerning the case, is it OK?" Doug asked. "I don't know Doug, I think Lily needs to rest..." Rick was saying, but Lily interrupted him. "We'll be waiting for you." She said to Doug. Doug nodded and went away.  
  
As Jake drove by the front of the building, he looked at the sidewalk where everyone was beginning to head to Rick's or Judy's cars. It wasn't easy for him to face Lily, who looked straight into his eyes, with her eyes red of crying so much.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	22. Going On

Season 4 Episode 22  
  
"Going On"  
  
It's 7:30 on the next morning. Grace and Zoe are finishing to pack the stuff they're taking to her Dad's place, and Lily's helping them. She's much better than she was the day before - on that night, she promised herself that she wouldn't let despair take over her.  
  
Soliloquy Lily explains it better. "I realized that crying wasn't going to help at all. I need to be strong to fight for my daughters. And I need to be strong for Rick, and for my baby." She says the last words with a smile.  
  
As Grace and Zoe walk down the stairs with the suitcases, followed by Lily; Rick and Jessie are in the living room, also getting ready to leave. "I'll take Jessie to Karen's, but I'll back as soon as I can." Rick says to Lily, holding her. "So, what is this school thing you have?" Zoe asks. "Oh, it's just some Mother-Daughter thing my Literature teacher came up with." Jessie answers, and for her voice tone it doesn't seem like it's much fun.  
  
Soliloquy Grace. "Oh, Literature teacher." She sighs sadly.  
  
"Eli, don't you want to come too? It has been a while since you last went to your Mom's house." Rick asks Eli, who's lying in the couch, almost sleeping - Rick made him wake up early to be there with Lily when Jake picked up the girls. "Oh, no Dad. They're going to be at school... I'd rather stay here." Rick just nods, not very happy. He knows what happens when Eli avoids Karen. She always blames him, saying Rick wants to keep them apart.  
  
About five minutes after Rick and Jessie leave, Judy arrives. The first thing she does is too hug Lily. "How are you doing?" Judy asks. "I'm fine. Well, not fine, but better." Lily answers, trying to smile. They all sit in the couch and look at each other, but there's nothing to say. After another five minutes, Grace asks, "Mom, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?". Lily nods and gets up, saying, "Sure, sweetie. Come on." In the kitchen, Grace begins, "Mom, I know it's unfair for me to ask you to do this, considering this is all happening because of me, and..." She talks quickly, and she rarely looks at Lily, who interrupts her and says, "I'll call him." She says, her hand on Grace's face. Grace hugs her mom and says, "Oh, thank you, Mom. It's so good that I can count on you." Lily sighs. "Grace, I think you should that this doesn't mean I support this situation. I want you to be happy, but this is wrong." Lily looks at Grace, hoping the girl won't hate her for saying that. "I can understand how you're feeling, Mom. But... what's right and what's wrong?" Grace says. Lily has nothing to say.  
  
Soliloquy Lily is thinking. After a few seconds, she smiles. "My Dad told me once, 'Right is what makes you happy.' "  
  
Grace and Lily are still on the kitchen when Jake arrives. Zoe comes to the kitchen to inform, unexcitedly, "Dad's here." They all go to the living room, where Jake's waiting for them. "Hello, my girls!" Jake tries to break that scary silence. "Hi, Dad," Grace and Zoe answer almost at the same time. Outside, Lily is hugging their daughters another time. "Don't forget to brush your teeth," She says to Zoe. "Jake, make them eat well." She says to Jake, who's already inside the car. "Don't worry." He says, a little annoyed by that uncomfortable moment. Finally, Grace and Zoe get in the car. Lily stays there, watching the car go. Even when she can't see the car anymore, she doesn't move.  
  
Soliloquy Lily. "So, this is it." She says, sadly.  
  
Judy stayed beside her sister, not having the courage to tell her to go into the house. "Lil, you'll get them back." She tries. Lily nods. "I know. But when?" Lily says, without turning her eyes off the point where she saw Jake's car for the last time. After a while, she's brought back to reality when a car parks in front of the house. It's Doug, who has come to discuss the case. Lily is glad that he's working so hard on that case. Judy is also glad to see him. She couldn't take him off her mind since yesterday.  
  
They get inside the house. Eli is no longer in the living room - he sneaked back to his room as soon as Rick left, because he didn't want to see Grace and Zoe leaving. Lily, Judy and Doug take a sit on the dinner table. Doug has brought a lot of papers with him. "I think we should wait for Rick to begin," Lily says, looking at all those papers. "Yeah, so do I." Doug nods, looking for something in the middle of the papers. "I'll get some coffee?" Lily asks, already getting up to get it. Judy, however, makes her sit back. "I'll go, Lily. You stay here." Judy goes to the kitchen. "Your family is really taking care of you," Doug says, watching Judy go, and smiling. "Oh, with the accident and the baby... they're spoiling me a little." Lily says, smiling. Doug looks at her. She has the sweetest smile on her face. "Oh, yeah, Rick told me you're pregnant... it's really great." Doug said, thinking how much a woman gets beautiful when she's expecting a baby. "Congratulations," he adds. "Thanks," Lily says. Doug is still admiring the shine on Lily's eyes when Judy comes back from the kitchen. "Here's coffee for me and Doug. And here's some tea for you, Lily. No coffee for the baby." She says, giving everyone their cups.  
  
Rick arrives very soon. He's sad he wasn't there with Lily when Jake took the girls but Karen kept talking about how Eli should a get a job immediately. They talk about the girls' case until about noon, when they decide it's enough for the day. "So," Doug says as he begins to leave, "I'll request another hearing on Monday. I should have an answer in two or three days." Rick pats him in the back. "Thanks for everything you're doing, Doug." He says. "It's nothing Rick. Saving families is what makes me happy. Since I could never have a family of my own." Doug says the last part very sadly. Lily and Judy are very touched by that. They realize Doug is very lonely. Lily hesitates, but then asks, "Doug, what do you think about having dinner with us tomorrow?" Doug is surprised by the invitation. "But we won't talk about the case, it'll only be a friends reunion. Don't you think it'll be fun, Rick?" Lily adds. Rick nods, but he doesn't look like he wanted guests to entertain. Doug nods, "Yeah, OK. It sounds wonderful." Lily smiles, and looks at Judy, "And Judy will be here too, won't you?" Judy answers, loving the idea, "Sure." "Well, I must go," Doug says. Rick opens the door. They stand near the door. "Thanks for everything," Lily says to Doug. She touches his arm. "And we'll be waiting for you tomorrow. Is seven a good time for you?" He only looks at her, like he has received an electric shock. "Yeah, it is." He finally answers.  
  
Soliloquy Doug has his eyes wide open. "What was that?!?"  
  
After Doug leaves, Rick says, "Lil, you know I wanted to spend a little time with you tomorrow." Lily sits on the couch and pulls Rick near her. "You're going to be with me." She says. "Yeah, but we won't be alone." Rick says. "It's just that I felt so sorry for your friend. He has no family and before you arrived he was telling me and Judy how much he wanted one." Lily says, looking at Rick. "I just thought we should give him some company." Rick looks at her adoringly. "You're the nicest person in the world." He kisses her. Judy realizes this is her cue. "Well, I should go. I have to stop at Booklovers. We've hired some new people and I need to see how they're doing." She says, grabbing her purse and jacket. "See you guys tomorrow." She says and leaves. Rick and Lily cuddle in the couch, where they stay all afternoon.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	23. Guess Who Came to School

Season 4 Episode 23  
  
"Guess Who Came to School"  
  
That thing that Jessie had at school was a Mother-Daughter Literature Project. They were supposed to pick up a book, read and then compare their different views on it. Jessie and Karen had arrived a little early, so while they waited for the class to begin, Jessie remembered that she needed to pick up a book she forgot on her locker. While she went there, Jessie walked by the girls' bathroom, and as she did that, a hand pulled her into the bathroom.  
  
"Katie!" Jessie exclaimed when she saw her adored girlfriend. The girls hugged and kissed for a long time. They hadn't seen each other for more than two weeks. "Oh, Katie, how are you? I missed you so much!" Jessie asked, very excited. Katie's eyes were filled with tears. "I've been better." She said, very sadly. Jessie's smile faded away. "Did your Mom beat you up again?" She asked. "Oh, no," Katie said, shaking her head. "That was only that night. But she wants to send me to live with my grandmother in Dallas." The tears barely let her speak. Jessie was so shocked she couldn't say anything either.  
  
At Booklovers, things are quite crazy. There's a lot of customers, and when Judy arrives Jake is trying to give some instructions to new employees, Christopher and Lucie. They're both young. As Jake is showing them the books sections, and giving brief instructions on how to assist customers, Judy arrives. "My God, you're finally here!" Jake says, disapprovingly. Judy decides not to pick up a fight and ignores the comment. "So, you two are the new employees?" She says warmly to Chris and Lucie. "Oh, yeah, let me introduce you. Chris, Lucie, this is Judy. She's the co-owner of Booklovers." Jake says, "And, Judy, this is Christopher. He's 18 and going to junior college in Chicago. And this is Lucie. She's 19 and she's the daughter of one of my dearest friends from college, Charlie." They exchange greetings, and then Judy says, "Well, let's go? I'm going to show you what you're going to do today." She shows the kids their places in the store and everyone begins to work.  
  
Back at school, Katie has told Jessie everything that has happened on the past weeks. Her Mom was sure she was just confused and all she needed was a time apart from Jessie. That's why she wanted to send Katie to her grandmother on Dallas. Right now, Katie's mom was talking to school's principal about that. "Oh My God!" Jessie exclaimed. "Is she going to tell him about us?" Katie shakes her head. "I don't know. I begged her not to do that, but she's not really listening to me lately." Jessie looks at her watch and notices she must hurry to class. The girls hug again and Jessie leaves. As she arrives on the class and sits next to Karen, she realizes she didn't get the book. Karen also notices that. "Honey, didn't you pick up your book?" She asks. "Oh. It wasn't there." Jessie says. Karen notices Jessie's very agitated, and asks, "Is everything OK?" She puts her hand on Jessie's face. The girls quickly pulls away, saying, "Yes, Mom, everything's fine." Not convinced, Karen goes on. "You can tell me anything."  
  
Soliloquy Jessie. "Oh, yeah. Sure." She says, very ironically.  
  
While they are at the class, Katie's mom is talking to school's principal about the situation. As the girls feared, she told about their romance. The principal, Mrs. Davidson, was a very conservative woman, so she was shocked to learn that "that kind of behavior was spreading through the school". Obviously, Mrs. Davidson promised that situation would be treated very discreetly. Which means that, by Monday, the whole school knew about it.  
  
The next day, it was about 6:45 p.m., so Rick and Lily were getting ready for dinner. They didn't have much to do since Judy arrived at 6:00 p.m. with a perfect dinner. Rick and Lily couldn't help giggling when they saw her fixing up everything. "Oh, you're so obvious." Lily said, when Judy asked her to taste the meal. "About what?" Judy tried to look and sound innocent, but she wasn't succeeding. "He's one of the most eligible bachelors of Chicago," Rick said as he tasted the meal too. "Will you two stop?" Judy said, as she went to the dining room to check the table.  
  
As Judy left, Rick stopped and looked at Lily. She looked so beautiful. And - this was the first time he noticed this - her pregnancy was just starting to show. He then kissed her with passion. "What is this for?" Lily asked after the kiss. Rick just smiled, since Judy interrupted their moment to check the food.  
  
The dinner went pretty well, and Lily and Judy had the opportunity to meet the other side of Doug - he was a very smart and funny man. Lily was glad he was Rick's friend - she never really liked Sam. And, Judy was more than delighted. It was time she got over Sam. And Doug seemed perfect for it. It was clear that he dreamed of having a family. He asked to see the pictures of Rick and Lily's wedding, and asked a lot of questions about her pregnancy. Judy thought that was a little weird, but decided to let it go. "He's just too lonely," she thought.  
  
After Doug left, Judy helped clean up everything and the she left too. Lily sat on the couch. She really had fun that night, but now she looked terribly sad. Rick sat near her and grabbed her hand. He didn't have to ask why she was so sad. She began to speak, "I've been trying to play it cool these days. I don't know why." She's fighting tears. "I need my girls, Rick." He holds her very tight and lets her cry. After a while, he says, "I had an idea. I'm going ask Karen to let Jessie stay here for two weeks. Then she can keep you company." Lily smiles. "That's nice. But I don't think Karen is going to agree. And, anyway, Eli is always around." Rick looks angry to hear his son's name. "Well, he's not the most trustable company I could get you." He then gets up and goes to bed. Lily follows him, worried about how things are going between Rick and Eli.  
  
On Monday morning, Jessie was having breakfast while Karen, as usual, lectured her. About her situation with Katie, and also about how she should try to talk to Eli and convince him to get a decent job. Jessie, however, wasn't listening. She was just wondering how lucky her brother was for living with their father. Not that life at Lily's house was wonderful, but lately life at her mom's house was getting unbearable. Little did Jessie know she had worse things expecting for her. When she arrived at school, she was walking to her locker when she noticed people were acting a little strange, looking at her differently. She checked her clothes - they looked OK. She getting her books when Grace approached her. "What?" Jessie asked, as Grace just looked at her. "They already know." Grace didn't have to tell Jessie what she was talking about. Jessie leaned against her locker. "Are you OK?" Grace asked. "Yeah. Thanks for telling me." Two girls walked by them, and one of them said, "How do I look today, Jess? Do you want me?" Everyone around giggled. "Mind your own business." Grace said, pulling Jessie away from there. "Look who's talking!" The girl said. "The one that had an affair with a teacher." Again, people giggled. "I guess the freaks walk around together," The other girl said, as Jessie and Grace walked away from there, under everyone's eyes.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	24. Picture Almost Perfect

Chapter 24  
  
"Picture (Almost) Perfect"  
  
Jessie was relieved when she saw her Dad waiting for her outside school. She sad goodbye to Grace and got into the car. Before they left, Rick asked Grace how things were. "Oh, everything's is OK. Tell my Mom I miss her." Grace said. Rick just looked at her and just nodded. Clearly things weren't OK. Grace stood in front of the school as Rick and Jessie left, as she was waiting for her Dad to pick her up.  
  
While driving, Rick began to speak, "Jess, I don't how you'll feel about this. But I had a great idea, and I need your help." Jessie looked at her Dad curiously, wondering what he was talking about. "What is it, Dad?" She asked. "Well, you know how Lily is sad now that Grace and Zoe are living with Jake. She has been really lonely. Well, I was wondering, if you wouldn't like to spend some time at our house to keep her company and help her around. It would mean so much for her, and for me." Jessie stood speechless for a few minutes. Lately things hadn't been easy for Lily. But Karen wouldn't like that idea either. "Did Lily ask you to do this?" Jessie asked Rick. He shook his head. "Oh, no. She was against it when I mentioned it to her. She doesn't want to force you to do anything." Jessie smiled. "She doesn't have to. I'll stay with you two. Do you think three months is good?" Rick smiled, very happy. "Thanks, Jess. Do you think you can convince your mother?" Jessie sighed. "Well, I find a way."  
  
Soliloquy Rick looked touched. "I knew she would do that. She's not selfish as her mother."  
  
In the end it wasn't so hard as they thought it would be. Karen had a lot of work to do on the following weeks, so she had she didn't mind if Jessie stayed with Rick for the next 10 days. "She said 10 days?" Rick asked Jessie when he picked her up at Karen's. "Come on Dad. One battle at a time." Jessie said, putting her stuff in the car. Rick laughed, something he hadn't done in weeks.  
  
When they arrived at Lily's house, she was alone, taking a look at a Baby's Magazine. When she saw Jessie and Rick carrying a lot of bags, she asked, "Who's going to travel?" Rick said, kissing her, "No one. Jessie is going to spend some time here." Lily whispered, "Rick! I told you not to do this!" Jessie approached them, smiling, "Don't worry, Lily. I'm here because I want to." Lily looked at her stunned.  
  
Soliloquy Lily is clearly surprised. "My God! I never thought she would do something like that for me."  
  
The next day, after Lily arrived from the radio station (she was working less hours, but kept doing her show), she and Jessie went to the mall - Jessie wanted to do that. "I don't know why we're here. The other day your said you had clothes for the rest of your life." Lily was saying to Jessie as they looked the stores. "But I don't want to buy anything. I suggested we came here for you." Jessie said. "For me?" Lily asked. "Yes! Don't you think it's time you started buying things for the baby?" Jessie said as they stopped in front of a baby store. Lily got lost in her thoughts as she looked at all that baby stuff.  
  
Soliloquy Lily was sad. "She's right. I had forgotten my baby." She put her hands on her belly, looking at it.  
  
When they arrived at home, it was getting late and Rick was beginning to get worried. Then he heard then talking and laughing in the front yard. He opened the door and was surprised with the amount of bags they were carrying. "My God! Did you buy the whole mall?" Rick said, getting some of Jessie's bags. "Jess, you already so much clothes," He said as they got in. "But Dad, I didn't buy anything for myself today." Rick turned around surprised. "Today we went shopping for the baby. And for Lily, didn't you notice?" Jessie said, showing Lily and making her turn around. Rick then noticed she was wearing one of those maternity dresses. It was the first time she looked really pregnant. "Oh my God!" Rick said, getting near Lily. "I hadn't noticed, you're.... you're really pregnant." He said, touching her belly. Jessie just looked at her. Eli arrived quietly and hugged his sister. "If our sisters were here, this picture would be perfect." Jessie whispered to Eli. "Sisters? What's happening to you?" Eli asked surprised. "I don't know." Jessie answered, smiling.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	25. Musicians Needed

Chapter 25  
  
"Musicians Needed"  
  
It had been two weeks since Jessie came to stay with Rick and Lily. Lily was feeling much better, even though sometimes she stopped and remembered her daughters were not there with her. But Doug had already appealed the judge's decision and a new hearing would take place in forty days. Doug, by the way, was a more and more frequent guest at the Sammler's house. Nothing had happened between him and Judy yet, though.  
  
"Don't you think things are moving a little too slow, Judy?" Lily asked Judy one afternoon - Jake's day off - when she went to Booklovers. "I don't know, Lil. He seems to be a slower guy." Judy said, as they fixed some books on the shelves. "That's for sure, but it was time you two went on a official date. Why don't you ask him?" Lily asked Judy, while she flipped through a book. Judy took the book from Lily's hands, and said, "Look who's talking. Mrs. Bravery." They laughed. "Shut up," Lily said, as she grabbed a flyer that was standing on a pile in a nearby shelf. "Looking for musicians of any kind for a 3-days-a-week job." It said. "You're looking for musicians?" Lily asked, surprised. "Well, Jake and I thought it would be great at evenings. Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays." As they were talking, Lucie, the new Booklovers employee, approached, "You know, Miss Brooks, if you're looking for a musician, I play the violin. I would be interested on this job." She said to Judy. "Don't you think you would get too tired?" Judy asked. "Oh, no. I can handle it. And besides, I need the money." Judy nodded. "OK. Why don't you bring your violin tomorrow and play something for me and for Jake?" She asked. "Oh, thank you so much, Miss Brooks!" Lucie exclaimed happily. "It's Judy, honey. Don't make me feel 90 years old. Lucie smiled and then noticed Lily. "Oh, hi. You must be Mrs. Sammler." Lily nodded. "Yes. Lily. It's nice to meet you." "Same here." Lucie said, as someone called her in the back. "I have to go. Bye, Lily."  
  
"I was thinking about offering this job to Eli," Lily said after Lucie disappeared in the back of the store. "He has been really upset about this whole job situation. What do you think?" She asked. "Well, tell him to stop by tomorrow. But I'm not promising anything." Judy answered. "Thanks, Judy. I have to go to the station now. See you." Lily said grabbing her stuff. "See you, Lil."  
  
Next morning, Eli went with his guitar to Booklovers. He wasn't sure if this was the right kind of gig for his music, but, he couldn't say no to Lily. He was playing to Judy and Jake when Lucie arrived with her violin. She was a very beautiful girl, with stunning blue eyes, and Eli couldn't help noticing her when she walked in. He finished playing a song and asked Judy and Jake if they liked it. "To be honest, we're not sure if a guitar would please our customers, Eli." Jake said. Eli nodded, slightly angry. "OK, I understand it. Maybe next time." He grabbed his things and left, but not before he looked at Lucie again. Not friendly, however. He was sure her violin had cost him the job.  
  
And she actually got the job. But not for the lack of applicants, but because she played hypnotizing music. It seemed as if she and the violin were only one. The opening night was a success, and customers loved the idea of music on the weekends nights. The only upset person was Eli, who wanted that job after all. "My God, Eli, what's wrong with you?" Grace asked when he cursed the whole world after dropping a piece of his sandwich. "I think he's in love with the violin girl," Zoe said giggling. "It's pretty much the opposite." He answered angrily. "I hate her, she took away my job." He said. "Oh, come on, Eli. She auditioned after you." Rick said. "Which side are you all in after all?" Eli said as he got up and went outside.  
  
Eli was outside getting some fresh air. He was very surprised when Lucie appeared in front of her. "I'm sorry," she said. "For what? We don't even know each other." Eli said in a hostile voice. "My name is Lucie Dashwood. It's nice to meet you." She said. "Eli Sammler." He said, still not sure where this was going to go. "I knew you wanted that job." Lucie said. "Well, that's life. You can't win always." Eli said, looking to a faraway point in the dark. "But you hate me." She said, getting in front of him. "Well, a little." He admitted, still angrily. "So, are you working tomorrow?" He asked, trying to change the subject. "I'm babysitting Maddie during the afternoon." She answered. Eli was more angry. "My God! What do you want to do? Take all the jobs in the world??" He asked, almost yelling. "Well, I need to pay my rent! I tried to be nice, but you're just a mama's boy... you don't know what is life." Lucie said, finally getting upset and beginning to leave. But Eli grabbed her arm. "I suppose you know what life is." She smiled sadly. "Yes. For your information, I'm on my own. I don't have a family like you." Eli was taken aback by that. "Oh, I didn't mean to..." He tried to say. "Whatever." She said, leaving. Eli stood there, watching Lucie cross the street and get a bus. He looked at his Dad's car parked in front of Booklovers and sighed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	26. You've Got Mail

Chapter 26  
  
"You've Got Mail"  
  
Grace woke up but she didn't want to get up. She felt that way every morning she woke up at her Dad's house. She couldn't believe she had been living there for two months. The hearing for her and Zoe's custody only confirmed the former decision. They would remain with Jake until Lily and Rick could prove they had conditions to take care of them full time.  
  
"Life is hard." Soliloquy Grace sighs. "And a few months ago I thought no way it could get worse."  
  
She checked the clock on her bed side. She didn't have to get up in half an hour, so she decided to check her e-mail in the meantime. As she opened her inbox, she had the biggest surprise the could have. Dimitri had sent her an e-mail. This was the best thing that happened to Grace in the past few months. Her eyes got filled with tears. The e-mail said:  
  
"My Grace,  
  
I know you probably wondered why I didn't e-mail you before. I only hope you didn't think I forgot you, because I didn't. You're still the owner of my heart.  
  
I had my reasons, and I'm going to tell you. First, I thought it would be better if I waited things to cool off. I think that two months is enough. (no, actually it isn't but...). Second, and the better reason, and I was looking for a new place to live. And I have just found it, and it's the most beautiful and comfortable house I've ever seen. You're going to agree when you come here.  
  
Yes, because that's the main reason I'm writing. I desperately need to see you. I'm waiting for you at any time, because I don't live the house. I've been so busy working on my book. To which you're the biggest inspiration.  
  
My address is 1965, Gray Oaks Drive.  
  
Yours always,  
  
A. Dimitri"  
  
The day took a whole new meaning to Grace. She thought about skipping school and going straight to his house, but them she thought it would be stupid.  
  
When she got down to have breakfast, she tried as much as she could to hide her happiness from the others.  
  
"So, Grace, do you still have that drama meeting today?" Jake asked as he poured orange juice in a glass.  
  
"Oh, yes, Dad. And it's probably going to end late." Grace answered, even happier with that wonderful coincidence. "I think it's better for me to call you when it ends."  
  
"OK, honey. But I want you at school, with your friends. No more trouble." Jake said, half-angry.  
  
"Dad, don't worry. I think I've learned my lesson." She lied.  
  
"Grace, I know you wanted to be with your mother. But she's got so many things on her mind right now. And she's sick, you know that."  
  
"No, Dad. She's recovered. You saw it on the audience two weeks ago." Grace replied, starting to get upset.  
  
"And she's looking so beautiful," Tiffany tried to lighten up things as she fed Maddie. "She looks even younger now that she's pregnant."  
  
"And that's another thing. That baby is surely a font of worries for your Mom and Rick. Tiffany told me she saw them buying baby stuff at the mall last week." Jake said.  
  
"Really?" Grace asked Tiffany, kind of sad.  
  
"Yeah. She and Jessie apparently were picking up the baby's crib and the decoration for the nursery. But I don't think Rick was there."  
  
Grace felt something in her heart. It was a mixture of jealousy and envy, and love.  
  
Soliloquy Grace appears. "I admit I was never really fond of that baby. But I was the one supposed to be there buying baby stuff and choosing a crib. I would be complaining and I would wish I wasn't there, but that my place." She's fighting a tear. "Not Jessie's."  
  
Jake drives Grace to school, and during the ride she's very quiet, more than usual.  
  
"Something wrong, Grace?" Jake asks.  
  
"No, nothing Dad." She answers, looking outside the window.  
  
"This is not about him, is it?" Jake insists.  
  
"No, Dad, this is not about him." Grace answers, with an angry voice. They're arriving at school and she's relieved for that.  
  
"Bye, honey," Jake says, but Grace has already slammed the door and is now running to catch Jessie, who's also arriving.  
  
"Jessie!" Grace yells. Jessie listens and turns her back, she stops to wait for Grace.  
  
"Grace, how are you doing?" Jessie asks.  
  
"I'm as OK as I can be," She replies. "So, I heard you and my Mom went shopping for baby stuff."  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen all the nice things we bought for the baby." Jessie begins to tell very happily, but realizes she's hurting Grace. "Your Mom wanted to ask you to go, but she didn't find you or your father." "That's impossible." Grace replies, surprised.  
  
"Well, she called you at house and your Dad at Booklovers, and you two where nowhere to be found." Jessie says, opening her locker and getting her books. Grace doesn't answer, because she has nothing to say. No, her Dad wouldn't do that.  
  
"Jessie, can you do me a big favor?"  
  
"Well, depends... what is it?"  
  
"You're going to the drama meeting today, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you miss it?"  
  
"Why would I do that?" Jessie asks, and they begin to walk to their classes. She's afraid of where this conversation might be heading to.  
  
"Because I need to go somewhere else and I need an alibi."  
  
Jessie stopped and looked at Grace, thinking. "Oh, you're going to meet him, aren't you?" She finally asks. Grace nods. Jessie goes on, "I don't know, Grace, I don't want to get in the middle of this like my brother did, he and my Dad are still not talking to each other." Grace is shocked and sad to hear that.  
  
*** Grace is now at the doorstep of Dimitri's house. Jessie agreed to skip the drama meeting and she was going to spend the afternoon in a library nearby, they would take a bus together afterwards.  
  
She rings the bell, and as she does that her whole body shakes. The wait is killing her. When he finally opened the door, it seemed as if she had been waiting for a whole century.  
  
"You're here." He says.  
  
"I'm here." She replies.  
  
They look at each other for a moment.  
  
"What are we doing here? Come in." He finally says.  
  
"You're house is so beautiful." Grace says. And it really is. The furniture, the decorations, everything makes the place feel comfortable and warming.  
  
They talked for over four hours, and it seemed like they never said enough. All the memories from those months apart were shared. The feeling of each other's skin made the world stop.  
  
Soliloquy Dimitri is writing on a notebooks. "The smell of her hair, the sadness of her eyes,..." He suddenly rips off the page and throws it away. "No, it's easier to make a list of what I don't love about her." He rips a blank page and shows it. "See, it's done." Nothing lasts forever though, and the lovebirds are brought back to reality by insistent knocks on the door. "Grace? This is the time you said we would be leaving." They heard Jessie saying from outside.  
  
"It's Jessie. She came with me, to be my alibi." Grace explained to Dimitri as she got up to open the door.  
  
"Hey, Jessie. Come in, have a couple of tea." Dimitri asks friendly.  
  
"No thanks," Jessie replies. She's terrified with the whole situation.  
  
"I really have to go." Grace says, turning to Dimitri. An awkward silence takes place.  
  
"I'll just wait in the front yard." Jessie says, leaving the couple alone. She can't resist looking back, though. She sees Grace giving him a kiss and Dimitri caressing Grace's hair.  
  
The girls finally leave. While they walk to the bus stop, Grace says, "Jessie, I can't say thank you enough to you. I never imagined you would do something like that to me."  
  
"Well," Jessie says, smiling, "You've been through hard moments. I thought you deserved this. But don't get used to it. Please."  
  
"Don't worry," Grace laughs. "And don't forget you can count on me for any help... well, you what I mean."  
  
"Thanks." Jessie replies, glad she helped Grace.  
  
Their conversation is interrupted by the bus. They get on it, and continue talking all the way home.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	27. And Time Goes By

Chapter 27  
  
"And Time Goes By"  
  
6:00 a.m. Lily looks at the clock on her bedside. She can't sleep. She has been feeling really uncomfortable in the last two weeks. The only position she can sleep is with her belly up. She sits on the bed and grabs a glass of water that's near her clock. She drinks it all but still feels thirsty.  
  
All her moving wakes Rick up. "Lil, are you OK?" He asks.  
  
"I can't believe you have the courage to ask me that. I've turned into a whale." She replies, her hand on her forehead.  
  
"OK." He says, knowing it was another one of Lily's night crisis. It was better not to argue.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Rick, it's just that lately I've been..."  
  
"I know, Lil. But be patient. Just one more month and then we'll have our baby in our arms and you'll be back to being the hottest mom in Chicago."  
  
"Because now I must look scary."  
  
"For other people, maybe. For me you're the most beautiful and exciting woman on earth." He kisses her.  
  
"You don't know how good it is to hear this."  
  
"I think you should go back to sleep now."  
  
"I can't. I think I'm going to go get some water."  
  
"I'll go for you."  
  
"No, I need to walk a little." She says getting up.  
  
Rick begins to say something but Lily goes first, "And don't worry, I'll be careful with the stairs." He smiles.  
  
She goes down and heads to the kitchen. From there, you can see a storage of diaper packages, which they had been buying for about two months. "If we buy them slowly, we won't notice we're going bankrupt," was Rick's explanation for that.  
  
Actually there was baby stuff all around the house. They had no more places for gifts sent by relatives and friends, and they also had all the things she was given at the baby shower Judy threw her. Lily poured orange juice in a glass and sat in the table. Everything was going perfectly, except she had been able to recuperate the custody of Grace and Zoe. Doug, their lawyer and now friend, had done everything possible, but it was useless. The judge, though, said that if everything went well after she gave birth, her chances would increase. Even Jake was beginning to act as if he would give her back the girl's custody. They would have another meeting with the judge in two weeks. She and Rick were going to have a meeting with Doug to get prepared for this meeting in two days.  
  
The last five months hadn't been so hard, she had Jessie's company for almost two months. They went shopping for baby stuff, and, best of all, became real close. Jessie even shared her drama regarding Katie - the girl, as her mother promised, was sent to live with her grandmother in Dallas, but they had hopes she would come back and graduate from Upton Sinclair High. They still exchanged e-mails about 5 times a day, the only way they had to communicate, since Katie's grandmother would intercept any letters.  
  
As for Eli, he got a new job at a studio. Karen freaked out as she did the other time, but now she couldn't stop him from working there, since his work wasn't directly related to music. Eli worked as an assistant for the studio's senior producer. This meant negotiation with sponsors and managers. Eli was enjoying so much his job he was actually considering going to college and taking a Business degree. Lily also suspected he was involved with Lucie, who was a salesgirl and a violinist at Booklovers. They were attacking each other. What else could it be but love?  
  
She wasn't that calm about her own daughters. Zoe was doing almost as fine as she always did - except for some misbehaving at school. But things were worst with Grace. Apparently, Grace and Jake had been fighting for anything lately. He tried to control every step of his daughter, to keep her from getting into trouble again. And although Lily knows he had the best intentions, she didn't believe he was really succeeding, as Grace and Jessie would contradict each other in many things, like places they would go together.  
  
Judy was probably the one with the best situation. Booklovers was getting more and more customers and she was looking for the perfect place to open another store. She even got her date with Doug, although it didn't went as well as she hoped - he said he was in love with someone else.  
  
Rick's work situation had also improved. He got a new project, a hotel in a small city nearby, which was paying really well. The only bad thing is that he was rarely at home, but they didn't have another choice. With the baby coming, they really needed the money.  
  
***  
  
Lily was now at Doug's office, waiting for Rick to arrive. He was about half an hour late, and Lily was starting to get worried. To make things worse, Rick's cell phone was out of area, so it was impossible to reach him.  
  
"Lily, calm down," Doug said to her. "He'll be here any minute. He did say many delays occurred at the construction site."  
  
"I know, Doug, but I just got a really bad feeling about this."  
  
"Don't worry, Lily. Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Yes, cold water, please."  
  
"OK, I'll go get it." "Can I use your bathroom?"  
  
"Sure. It's there." Doug said pointing the door.  
  
"Doug, you know, forget about the water." Lily said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my water broke. I'm getting into labor."  
  
Doug almost dropped the glass he was holding. "Oh, God, let's go, go get in my car, I'll leave Rick a note on the door."  
  
As Lily went to the car, Doug wrote:  
  
"Rick  
  
I had to take Lily to the hospital. It seems you're going to become a daddy tonight. Meet us there.  
  
Doug"  
  
Doug then drove as fast as he could to the hospital, because Lily was starting to have really strong labor pains.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	28. The Magic of Life

Chapter 28  
  
"The Magic of Life"  
  
Doug and Lily arrived at the hospital. While Doug drove, Lily had called almost everyone. Rick was the only one she hadn't been able to reach. When they arrived at the hospital, Judy, Eli and Jessie were waiting for them.  
  
"Lily, how are you feeling?" Eli asked, helping her walk inside the hospital.  
  
"I've felt better." She answers, breathing heavily.  
  
Eli and Jessie help Lily sign in. A nurse brings a wheelchair to her and takes her inside. Eli and Jessie follow. Judy and Doug are left at the entrance hallway.  
  
"I should leave." Doug says getting his car keys.  
  
"Why? After all you have done."  
  
"I don't feel I should be here."  
  
"Lily and Rick like you a lot, Doug. And me too. You're almost like family. Especially after tonight."  
  
He looks at her still unsure.  
  
"Well, at least stay to keep me company." Judy says, touching his arm.  
  
"OK." He says. At this moment, Doug really wished he felt something for Judy.  
  
***  
  
At Jake and Tiffany's house, Grace is rushing her Dad to take her to the hospital.  
  
"Maddie is crying and I can't make her stop. Tiffany is not here. Don't you understand that?" Jake says, rocking Maddie in his arms.  
  
"Dad, if you do this to me, if you make me lose this, it's the end."  
  
"I don't get this. It's not like you're going to be in the delivery room with your mother. Besides, you were never very fond of the idea of another brother or sister."  
  
"My Mom is practically adopting Jessie! They shopped for baby stuff together, and I never had a chance to give one little opinion!" Grace is almost crying. "This wouldn't be happening if you didn't take me and Zoe away from Mom."  
  
Jake looks at Grace. No, he can't dare risk losing his daughters' love. He remembered what happened when Grace found out about his affair with Tiffany.  
  
"OK, let's go now. But you'll help me with Maddie."  
  
"Fine, anything. Zoe! Let's go now!!" Grace yells, and Zoe runs to the door.  
  
***  
  
Back at the hospital, Lily is lying on the bed. Eli and Jessie are on her side, and Dr. Welling, her gynecologist, is talking to her.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Sammler, your baby could be born in one or two hours. Things are going pretty fast. Which is good, because you won't be in pain for long."  
  
"But we still haven't found Rick!"  
  
Dr. Welling laughs. "Tell that to the baby, but I don't think he or she will listen."  
  
"Don't worry, Lily, Judy and Doug are doing everything they can to track him down." Eli says. Lily nods, sad. Dr. Welling leaves the room.  
  
"You know, Lily, I still can't believe you and my Dad didn't want to know if it's a boy or a girl." Jessie says, trying to lighten up the moment.  
  
"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise for everyone." Lily says, smiling hugely and caressing her belly. "But I can't wait any longer to know."  
  
One hour and half later...  
  
Judy calls Eli on his cell phone. He answers it.  
  
"Eli! Don't say it's me. Come outside." She says.  
  
"Oh, OK." He says, and starts to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jessie asks.  
  
"I just have to make a call." He lies. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."  
  
Outside, Judy looks worried.  
  
"How is Lily?" She asks.  
  
"Dr. Welling said it could be any moment. Have you found my Dad?"  
  
"That's the problem! We haven't found him! Doug went to the construction site where Rick's working to see if he's there."  
  
"What if my Dad is not here in time? Lily will be crushed." Eli says.  
  
"We'll be here for her."  
  
***  
  
At the construction site, Doug is asking about Rick.  
  
"He left about an hour ago." One of the workers says.  
  
"Did he tell where he was going?" "Of course not. We're not his mommy." All the workers laugh. Doug doesn't think it's funny at all. He starts to walk away and calls Judy.  
  
"Judy? Doug. He's not here either."  
  
"Oh my God! The doctor said he'll be taking Lily to the delivery room in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Well, I try his office. Bye." He hangs up quickly.  
  
Just after Judy hangs up, Eli's cell phone rings again.  
  
"Dad?!?" Eli exclaims happily when he hears Rick's voice.  
  
"Where the hell are all of you?" Rick asks. He's at home.  
  
"Didn't you get Doug's message?"  
  
"Oh no! I forgot about the meeting with Doug! Why?"  
  
"Lily got into labor while she was there. We're at hospital now. You'll have to run, because the doctor is taking her to the delivery room in fifteen minutes!"  
  
No word from the other side of the line.  
  
"Dad? Are you there?"  
  
Rick is totally confused, stumbling and trying to get his car keys. "Yes, I'm going."  
  
They hang up. Jake and the girls arrive. Maddie is still crying.  
  
"You're finally here." Eli begins to say to Grace, but she ignores everyone and runs to Lily's room.  
  
"Oh, Mom, I'm so glad I got here on time." Grace says holding Lily.  
  
"I'm so happy you're here."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Fine, but I'll be better in a few hours, when I'll have my baby with me."  
  
Jessie smiles at the scene. She feels Lily and Grace should be alone and leaves the room.  
  
***  
  
Rick is driving as fast as he can, but an accident is holding the traffic. He honks the car's horn as strongly as possible, but it doesn't help.  
  
"I can't miss it, I can't miss it." He repeats to himself.  
  
The cars start to go faster, and Rick drives like he's in a car race. ***  
  
In the hospital, Lily is going to the delivery room. Since Rick is not there, Judy is getting ready to go in with her. Lily can't help crying on the way.  
  
"Lily, he's on his away. But there's an accident holding the traffic."  
  
"I know. It's just..." The tears barely let her speak. She wipes them off. "I'll just think about my baby now."  
  
"That's the best you can do."  
  
They go into the delivery room. Dr. Welling tells Lily to start pushing.  
  
Rick parks the car in front of the hospital.  
  
"Push, Lily, push!" Dr. Welling says to her. Lily is pushing as hard as she can.  
  
Rick runs inside the hospital. He meets everyone in the waiting room and they point out where Lily is. Rick runs there, while a nurse goes to get him some special clothing.  
  
"I can see the head, Lily. Push a little more!"  
  
Rick rushes into the room. Judy sees him and gets out of the way.  
  
"Just one more push, Lily!" Dr. Welling says.  
  
Rick kisses Lily's forehead. "I love you." He says.  
  
She pushes one more time.  
  
"Congratulations! You have a beautiful and healthy baby boy." Dr. Welling says, holding the baby up. A nurse wraps him up and hands him to Lily.  
  
Lily and Rick can't hold the tears when they see their son.  
  
Soliloquy Rick: "There's no feeling like this, when the woman you love gives birth to your child."  
  
Soliloquy Lily is holding her newborn son. "This is... It's..." She looks at him. "It's just wonderful." 


	29. So, What's Your Name?

Chapter 29 "So, What's Your Name?"  
  
"Be careful, everyone. Don't make too much noise!" Rick said as everyone arrived at Lily's place. They were bringing the baby home for the first time.  
  
"Rick, you tell us not to make noise and you're screaming," Grace observes.  
  
Rick looks at her. "My noise is OK. I'm his father," He laughs.  
  
"So, does he have a name already?" Jessie asks.  
  
"We're working on that." Lily answers, placing the baby on his baby buggy. She looks at him and caresses his little face, as he sleeps.  
  
"Mom, he's got to have a name!" Zoe protests.  
  
"We're accepting suggestions." Lily says.  
  
"Michael." Eli shouts. "Luke. Andrew."  
  
"Oliver." Grace interrupts.  
  
"Christopher!" Zoe exclaims. "Alan!"  
  
"Roger. Or Joshua." Jessie suggests.  
  
All the kids keep shouting names at Rick and Lily, who don't have a chance to say a word.  
  
"OK, OK." Rick finally gets his turn. "We'll consider all of those suggestions." He says. "If we can remember all of them."  
  
Soliloquy Lily: "I just want him to have a name that tells who he really is."  
  
"Now, if you excuse us," Lily says, "We're taking him to the bedroom, and you can all do your homework."  
  
"Mom, you can't possible want us to do homework now." Grace says.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We're too excited with our brother." Jessie tries.  
  
"Yeah. Right." Rick nods, and making everyone go to their bedroom and get their stuff. Only Eli stays.  
  
"I don't have homework." He says when Rick gives him a look.  
  
"Go to work then."  
  
"Today is Sunday. I don't work on Sundays."  
  
"Eli."  
  
"OK, fine." He starts to leave, laughing. "I'll be at Booklovers."  
  
"What are you going to do there?" Rick asks as Eli heads outside. Lily nudges him with a knowing look. "The girl," She whispers.  
  
Rick then remembers Lucie, the waitress and musician. "Oh." Rick nods. "Are they together or something?"  
  
"Well, not officially," Lily says, in her normal voice now, because Eli has already left. "But, we sense those things."  
  
Rick looks puzzled. "I didn't sense anything."  
  
Lily smiles at him adoringly. She comes closer and kisses him. "Don't worry."  
  
She grabs the baby. "Let's take... ahan... him upstairs." She sighs. "We really got to give him a name."  
  
"What did you think of the kids suggestions?"  
  
Soliloquy Lily: "I hated all of them!"  
  
"They were really nice."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
Soliloquy Rick sighs. "I don't see my son having any of those names."  
  
"Maybe we should make a list." Lily says.  
  
"I don't know why this is so hard." Rick says.  
  
Lily smiles and heads upstairs. She's sitting on the bed and rocking the baby. And although he's so small, she looks at him and sees Rick in his eyes, and in his face.  
  
Soliloquy Lily smiles. "I wanted to call him Richard. But Rick said once the last thing he wanted was to have a Junior son."  
  
Rick looks at Lily and their son from the doorway.  
  
Soliloquy Rick. "It's amazing how much I love this little thing that doesn't even have a name yet. It scares me to death one day I might not be here to protect him and his mother."  
  
Rick suddenly looks like he had an idea. He comes in the bedroom.  
  
"Lily, I just have to go out for 15 minutes. Will you be OK?"  
  
"Sure, honey. The kids are here with me, there's no problem."  
  
"Great. I'll back soon." He leans and kisses her and then the baby.  
  
***  
  
Rick parks his car in front of Booklovers. He gets in and goes to talk to Judy.  
  
"Oh, Rick! How's the baby? Have you already brought him home?"  
  
"Yes. He's fine."  
  
"Do you need something?"  
  
"Yeah, do you have a book of names?"  
  
"You and Lily are really having a hard time picking up a name for the baby, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, we just want to make sure we make the right choice."  
  
"I know." Judy smiles. "I'll get you a book."  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, Rick is sitting on his car, parked in front of his house, carefully reading the book.  
  
"No, no, not this one..." He mutters to himself as he reads the names.  
  
Suddenly, his face lightens up. He smiles. "I think we have a winner."  
  
He gets inside the house and runs upstairs.  
  
"Rick, I'm glad you're back." Lily says. "I have made a decision about his name, and it's really important to me, no matter what you think."  
  
"Well, I have made my decision too."  
  
They look at each other and then at their son.  
  
"What's your decision?" Rick asks.  
  
Lily smiles. "Richard."  
  
Rick is taken aback. He doesn't say anything. Lily fears he hated it.  
  
"What's your decision?" She asks.  
  
"William," He answers.  
  
"Why?'  
  
"Because it means 'Protector'. He will protect you when I'm not around anymore."  
  
"Rick..." Lily begins.  
  
"Don't argue, Lil."  
  
She sighs. "What about William Richard?"  
  
He smiles. "It sounds cool."  
  
She looks at her son, who's lying on the bed. She leans and kisses him. "William."  
  
Rick goes outside the room. He hears Eli arriving. "Kids! Everyone here."  
  
Grace, Zoe, Jessie and Eli go to the bedroom.  
  
"Come on in," Lily says, holding William.  
  
"What's up?" Jessie asks.  
  
Lily walks closer to the kids. "Meet William Richard Sammler."  
  
All the four kids smile.  
  
"William Richard?" Grace asks. Rick nods.  
  
"Will." Jessie says.  
  
"Billy." Zoe suggests.  
  
"Rich." Grace says, laughing.  
  
"Or Ricky." Eli says, mocking. They all burst into laughter. Even Lily is giggling. Rick is smiling, pretending to be offended.  
  
"Sorry, Dad." Jessie says. "We like it."  
  
Zoe comes closer to Lily and the baby, "Hey, William Richard. Welcome to the family."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	30. Back to Normal

Chapter 30 "Back to Normal"  
  
There's a lot of noise at Lily and Rick's place as the girls get ready to go to school, and Eli and Rick get ready to go to work. Eli has now found another job at a music studio, as assistant to the producer.  
  
"I feel really useless watching you guys in the morning." Lily says to Rick.  
  
"Why is that?" He asks, smiling.  
  
"Because you're all so busy with your jobs and school, and I'm just hanging around here." She says, starting to do the breakfast dishes.  
  
"You're not just hanging around, Lil. You're taking care of a newborn baby. You've got the toughest job on this house." Rick says, hugging her from the back.  
  
"Yeah." She nods, dropping the subject.  
  
Rick sighs. "Lil. Didn't we agree you're were going to stay three months with William and then go back to work? You seemed so happy about it."  
  
"And I am, Rick. God, the way you talk it seems I don't love my son."  
  
"Lily, please. I..." He begins, but then senses it's better to leave it. "I'm going now, OK. Anything you need, don't think twice before calling me." He kisses her.  
  
"OK." Lily smiles. She watches Rick go, thoughtful. Suddenly, William starts to cry and she comes back to earth. She runs to the living room to check up on him.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Grace and Jessie are arriving at school. Everything is almost back to normal to both of them, and no one remembers their affairs with Dimitri and Katie anymore, since in high school a new gossip goes around everyday.  
  
"Any news about Katie?" Grace asks Jessie while they walk to their lockers.  
  
"She e-mailed me about three days ago. She said things are OK in her Grandma's house, and that her cousins are being really nice to her." Jessie answered.  
  
"Well, that's good." Grace says, but then realizes Jessie is not very excited about it. "Isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, of course, it is." Jessie smiles weakly. "It's just that, I don't know, I just feel she's been different lately, but, it's probably nothing important." She tries to smile bigger to cover her concern. Grace doesn't say a word.  
  
Soliloquy Jessie sighs. "I'm just feeling a little insecure lately, that's all. I know it's stupid."  
  
"So, what about you and..." Jessie looks around, "him?"  
  
Grace smiles big. "He's just... wonderful."  
  
"You're lucky, Grace." Jessie says, before getting in her class.  
  
***  
  
Back at Rick and Lily's place, Lily is watching William slip on his crib. She smiles at him.  
  
"Mom?" Zoe says, standing on the doorway.  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm so glad you're here." Zoe comes closer and they hug. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." She smiles. "What about William?"  
  
"He couldn't be better." Lily says. "Do you want to hold him a little?"  
  
"Oh, no, I don't want to wake him up. He seems to be sleeping so peacefully."  
  
"He's a very nice baby." Lily is grinning hugely and looking at her son.  
  
"Was I a nice baby too?" Zoe asks.  
  
Soliloquy Lily is smiling. "Oh, God, she cried so much and so loudly. I didn't sleep a minute in her first two months."  
  
Lily runs a hand through Zoe's hair. "You were the greatest baby I've ever seen." They hug again.  
  
"I miss it here, Mom." Zoe says.  
  
"I miss having you and your sister here, too." Lily says. She doesn't let go of the embrace, afraid Zoe will see her eyes full of tears.  
  
*** At Booklovers, things are busy. There's customers all around, and three salespeople, plus Judy and Jake, couldn't handle everything.  
  
Eli arrived in the middle of this mess. He looked around the store, looking for Lucie. He saw her, showing a few books to a couple. She was Booklovers' best salesgirl. Besides really knowing how to talk people into buying the books, Eli also had a feeling that her big blue eyes, perfectly placed in a very good-looking face, helped her a lot.  
  
After she finished with the couple, Eli approached her. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, you." She said, putting a few books back into their place.  
  
"You're really working today."  
  
"Oh, yes. Things are crazy around here, fortunately." She smiles, and so does Eli. "So, did you come here for any special reason?"  
  
"Yeah, I did, actually I wanted to know if you wanted to repeat that other night."  
  
"Oh, that dance club was really great. But I feeling so tired lately, I think I would enjoy a nice movie and a good dinner better."  
  
"That sound great too." Eli says.  
  
"Great, then." Lucie answers.  
  
"What about this Saturday? I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock."  
  
"OK, but let's meet at the movie theater at 7 o'clock."  
  
"If you prefer," Eli says, wondering why she didn't want him to pick her up at her place.  
  
"It's a date then." She says. "I have to get back to work now."  
  
"Me too. See you Saturday." Eli says, leaving Booklovers, glad that it was easier than he thought it would be.  
  
***  
  
Back at Lily and Rick's place, Lily has just finished having lunch. Now she was going to breastfeed William - she did that every two hours. William was a very hungry boy.  
  
"Hello my baby! Time for your lunch." Lily said, picking him up from the crib. She sat on the bed and found the perfectly comfortable position. Then she started breastfeeding William.  
  
While she was there, Zoe came back to the room. When she saw that her Mom was breastfeeding her brother, she made a move to go away, but Lily stopped her.  
  
"Hey, come back. You can stay here."  
  
"This is weird, Mom." Zoe said.  
  
Lily laughed. "If you don't sit here and get used to it, it's always going to be weird."  
  
Zoe sighed. "OK. But it's just because I don't get to spend much time with you."  
  
She then sat on the bed next to Lily. She watched the scene uneasily for a while, then asked, "How does it feel?"  
  
"To tell you the truth," Lily said, smiling, "It's weird." They both laughed.  
  
After a few minutes, Lily suddenly said, "Oh."  
  
"What's wrong, Mom?"  
  
"No, it's just that the milk got stuck."  
  
"It can get stuck?"  
  
"Sometimes it can become solid. I mean, a small part of it." "Oh, my God. How do you melt it again?" Zoe asked, looking concerned and disgusted.  
  
"There are some special massages that the doctor taught. It's something that happens every now and then." Lily said while she put William back on his crib.  
  
Zoe got up from the bed. "You know, I think I'll leave seeing the massage for another time."  
  
Lily smiled. "OK, honey."  
  
After Zoe left, Lily went to the bathroom and took off her blouse. As she did the massage her doctor taught her, she couldn't help wondering about this. She knew it was a usual thing and it happened with all mothers, but it was happening everyday with her. And on that day, it was already the third time.  
  
After she finished, she went down to the living room and got her telephone book. "Hello. I'd like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Bellows."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
